Falling inside the black
by Floorplan91
Summary: Takes place in Season 5. My first House fic. Cameron centric. Cameron's having a hard time. Probably Camteen/Cadley. Mature contents.
1. Broken strings

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **Hello my readers. This is my first House fic so please be good. I don't know how it'll turn to be, and I don't have plans about it either. An idea popped in my head and I decided to write it down. Please leave a comment, ever critiques if you think that can help. English is not my first languages so be kind ;) If you spot any error feel free to tell me.

**1° chapter**

That night Cameron decided to waste time alone, at a bar. She had had a rough day, and didn't feel like calling Chase. He was out with his friends anyway… They were doing not so great, honestly. She wasn't really tired so she had opted for a drink.

Who she found didn't really surprise her; the younger girl was known as a 'regular' for bars. Their eyes met but Thirteen seemed to not wanting to move from her chair, some feet away. The blond doctor drifted her glance, heading to the bar counter. She asked for a cocktail, Strawberry Daiquiri; then sat down. An electro chill song was playing and Allison closed her eyes. She had lost a young patient today. It wasn't really her fault but she felt a bit guilty.

As a drink became a few more, Thirteen looked toward the bar counter: Dr. Cameron was still sat. _Mmm _she wondered what the woman was doing there; for some reasons she hadn't considered her as a drinking girl.

After an hour of stealing glances, Remy decided to go and talk with Cameron. She was curious and a kinda inebriate. Not that it was a new thing. She could handle alcohol.

As soon as Thirteen was behind her, the blond girl turned around. The younger one let her eyes lingered a bit too longer. "Hey.." Cameron was the first to speak. Her voice slurring slightly.

The brunette smirked "Dr. Cameron." She sat down next to her, since the chair was empty now.

Thirteen turned her face to the right side to look at Allison who was instead interested in her glass. She was feeling weirdly inadequate looking into Thirteen's eyes? That since she caught her staring. She had stared all night, really.

"Are you gonna drink it, or what?" the brunette suddenly spoke out.

Cameron finally lifter her head, "Yeah.. of course." And with that she finished the last cocktail. "So, any particularly reason you're sitting next to me? I saw you with that pretty girl before…" the blonde wondered if Dr. Hadley had done anything -before she had walked in the bar- with that girl. _Isn't she with Eric, or something?_

"We were just talking.."

"I can't know."

"Mm?" Thirteen mumbled ordering two Tequilas.

"I don't know what you two have been doing before I entered in here. Since that your attention was-" Cameron didn't finish her sentence looking as the bartender gave them the tequila.

Shrugging she drank it, even more eagerly then the younger doctor had expected. Remy smirked at the action and sipped from her glass too. Allison, then, moved her glance to the brunette.

Thirteen held her eyes intensely. They were practically strangers. All she knew of Dr. Cameron was because House mentioned her every now and again, or thanks to nurses' rumours.

Allison kept staring. They were practically strangers. She minded her business and she didn't listen to the juicy gossips about Thirteen. She didn't care that much either: everytime she had helped House with some cases the younger woman hadn't show any interested in talking, so…

"You know…" Remy breathed out, after what seemed an eternity, "I didn't imagine you liked to drink."

Cameron smirked a bit, but didn't reply. _'Kay.. maybe she is not in the mood for chatting. And I know that feeling. _Thirteen thought and moved her face slowly.

They sat in comfortable silence, as music kept blaring and people talking. Suddenly Allison's phone vibrated inside the purse. Thirteen heard the woman grumbling and she closed the calling.

She questioned the blondie with her eyes, "Just Chase…"

"Trouble in paradise?" the brunette joked.

And Allison felt the need to explain herself "No, no!" she said too quickly. "I just had a bad day.."

"Isn't a boyfriend suppose to cheer you up?"

This question was left unanswered. Thirteen looked Cameron again: yeah she looked messed at the moment, yet still beautiful. "I had a bad day too."

"Yeah, with House I'm not surprised."

Remy grinned at that. They took other drinks and kept their thoughts for their own.

It was getting pretty late when Cameron said "I don't know how I feel about Robert at the moment.."

Thirteen was confused for some seconds, then she remembered Robert was Chase's name. "Why so?" she heard herself asking, not really caring though.

"I think… I'm not worthy his time."

Dr. Hadley opened her blue eyes wide at that "What?!" she was bemused. Why wouldn't Cameron be worthy the surgeon's time? She was good looking as him -if not more- and caring from what she had seen these months. They seemed the perfect couple in some people's eyes.

"He's putting much effort in our relationship. He expects more from me and I donno if I can give him that." Allison confessed. It was easier to talk to -an almost- stranger.

"Mmm.." Thirteen licked quickly her lips, thinking. "You don't love him?" she dared to ask.

The older girl sighed, and Remy took the silence as a no. "Then I guess you have to make things clear with him." She winked at that, getting on her feet. "I'm going to my house now." She stated, still not moving.

"Me too…" Cameron mumbled, not wanting to drink more. Her head was already dizzy.

"Really?" the brunette grinned "I hadn't invited you, but if you insist..." she joked.

Allison chuckled softly rising up. "See you this Monday, Remy."

Dr. Hadley felt weird for a moment at the use of her real name. She was used to 'Thirteen', hearing it all day from the colleagues. But just for a moment.

Then she smiled lightly "Yeah, good night, _Allison_."

The blond woman shook her head and was the first to walk out the bar.

&&&

She reached home and threw herself on the couch, exhausted. The alcohol was wearing off, leaving space to tiredness. Yawning, the doctor assumed a fetal position and chose to sleep there. It didn't matter really.

After some hours the light woke her up. Still groggy Allison stretched: all her muscles were throbbing. _Well that's what you get for sleeping on the couch. _She told herself.

Getting on her feet she picked her purse from the floor. She checked her phone: Chase hadn't called anymore. She felt relieved at that. It was only 7 in the morning. She guessed she had had only 5 and something hours of sleeping.

She went in her kitchen, not really hungry though. She pondered if eating was the best option, then decided for a shower. After she was done in the bathroom she put on clean clothes. The sun was fierce in the sky. She didn't smile, she felt cold inside. It was a weird feeling, but not really new to her. She had gone through at lot, since she was a teenager. Sighing and brushing sad thoughts away, she walked to her door. It was better to go out. She left the phone inside her home on purpose. Chase would come anyway. They shared the apartment almost always now.

She didn't take her car, but walked instead. She reached the park in a couple of minutes. It was almost desert that early. Only an old man was sat on the bench alone, reading the newspaper. Cameron looked on the dry grass and sighed. She went and sat down an empty bench, near the one 'used' by the elderly.

She didn't know how much time had passed, how long she had stared into the nothingness, but after a while she zoned in. Finally people were rushing inside the park. Parents with kids, laughter, happiness…

It was Sunday and she never felt so numb. What the hell was wrong with her now? She betted her boyfriend had been wondering the question often, lately. He had moved in with her and she had grown colder. She didn't want to hurt him really, but she was having hard time.

She rose up and looked at her watch: it was 9.30 am now. She raised an eyebrow, concluding she had spent almost two hours there. She ran back to her house, only to find Robert waiting for her on the couch, with the TV turned on. "Hey.." he merely greeted. She moved her head, then went to her room. She started at the mirror on her beauty drawer: she looked tired.

She smirked lightly, remembering the night before. _Thirteen._ She shook her head. That girl was really mysterious. With the young brunette in mind she reached her boyfriend again.

"How are you?" he smiled his charming smile. She curled next to him and lied "Good, you?"

"Me too." He let his left arm dance on the girl's shoulder. "What you done yesterday?"

"Just been here… I didn't sleep well though."

"Yeah I can see that." Chase teased, chuckling a bit.

Allison didn't laugh back "Sorry.. I look awful."

"Wha.. I was joking! You look tired indeed, but still pretty as usual." He reassured his girlfriend, sincere. He kissed the top of her head.

Cameron drew the attention away from her "You, instead, had fun with your buddies?"

"Ay. But I missed a certain blondie.." he smirked.

Cameron closed her eyes briefly and said "I'll tell her if I see her." making Robert smile. But then she got on her feet, "Are you going out later?" she walked away from the couch.

Chase made a confused face and thought she sounded like she didn't want him around. But he put the bad feeling away. "No, I don't think so.. I met with the dudes yesterday, so I'll stay here. Why? You have to go out?" he asked with his _annoying_ accent, as House would say.

"Umh.... no." she finally said. She had nowhere to go anyway. She had to make an effort, for Robert at least. "Wanna go see a movie later?"

He seemed to beam "Of course. But not soppy film!"

"Hey! That last movie I chose wasn't that bad!"

"Suuure." They giggled. And Cam returned on the couch. _Yes, a last effort… for him. _She thought as she let him cuddle her.

&&&

The evening arrived and the couple made their way to Chase's car. They reached the cinema. They chose 'Revolutionary Road'. It seemed good, plus Leonardo DiCaprio was a plus. For Allison at least. Not that she lacked the handsomeness. When they entered in the movie theatre many girls looked in their direction: Robert drew a quite attention. She didn't feel jealous though; he tightened his hands around hers and they sat down.

The movie was fascinating, they were enjoying it, but Allison needed to breathe for a while. She excused her self and headed to the bathroom. The mirror was stained but she didn't mind; it wasn't like she enjoyed seeing herself. She checked the time on her phone: the movie was about the end. She leaned on the sink, alone in the toilet. Closing her eyes she thought about the passed week. When Cuddy had asked her to take her job. Shocking, yeah. But she had accepted, of course. It been… interesting. Until she followed her mind and quitted. She knew she had let the older woman down, seeing Lisa had a child now, but she had done the right decision. As she has said, she agreed almost always with her ex boss. "_House_…"she rolled his name on her tongue. He had mocked her through the day; their old fights had been back. But it was over now. She smiled sadly. She'd always say yes to him. _"He's in my head.." _she re heard herself speaking with Cuddy.

Sighing she returned to catch the end of the movie; "Everything's okay?" Chase asked half concerned half annoyed. "You've been there like.. 15 minutes."

"So? Am I not allowed?" it came out harsher than Cameron intend to, but she didn't apologize.

Her boyfriend looked a bit hurt, but shot back "Sorry if I minded the absence of my girl!" and returned his glance on the screen.

The end credits slowly made their way and Allison immediately rose up. They reached his car in silence. They drove back to home in silence. And they went to the bedroom in silence.

The woman slowly undressed herself as well as Robert. They got under the cover of the comfy bed and hushed a cold goodnight.

* * *

The morning came, and Cameron was the first to wake up. Hurrying herself she made breakfast then took a quick shower, without wetting her hair, already clean from the shower done the day before. While she was picking up what to wear, Chase woke up. He yawned discreetly and got on his feet. "Good morning hun.." He whispered. The blond girl lifted her face and smiled sweetly "Good morning." she said back "I made breakfast. My shift starts in some minutes so I've to go. See you at lunch?" "Sure. Have a good day, and don't get too stressed!" he shouted at the end, seeing Allison had ran out the room. He pouted a bit, reaching the bathroom. _No goodbye kiss.._

The doctor arrived at work: Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. She held her breath and walked inside. She waited for the lobby to come. It beeped as it opened, and Cameron ran in and pushed the "close door" button with her fist. She arrived on her floor and looked around. There were already many people. As usual, she greeted the nurses at their station and headed for the locker. Once she changed into her ER clothes -pinky scrubs- she prepared herself for the busy day. _At least my shift won't finish too late. _She tried to see the good side, but failed miserably when she saw the many patients she'd have to deal with.

After hours of working finally lunch-time arrived. Cameron was finally free from the attention of a middle age man, a bit too much obvious. If it hadn't been that he really needed her help, she'd send him away. _Mmm, no I'd probably never do that. _She thought. She was about to head for the cafeteria when she bumped into House.

"Oh sorry..." she mumbled apologetically; then she looked up and saw her old boss towering on her, with a weird expression "Hi House." She wondered the meaning of his look.

"Cameron." His face quickly changed: his infamous smirk returned and he rolled the cane he took around. "Having fun?" he grinned, pointing his head to the patient who was 'harassing' her.

"Not really." She grumbled, making her way toward the canteen. He followed.

"I thought damaged middle age men were your soft spot."

She rolled her eyes, he always liked to mock her "I know you like to torment people around you, but change line. The damaged one is getting boring." She hid a subtle smirk at his expression.

Finally Allison spotted Chase sat down at a table. Sighing she said "I see Wilson waiting for you. Good lunch."

"I see your barbie boy waiting for you, too." They exchanged farewell and Cameron reached that table.

"Hey Barbie." She smiled. Robert's eyebrows almost touched the ceiling. He sputtered "Wha?"

She burst into laughter "House.. he just-" she saw his expression changing "Okay, never mind." she giggled another bit, though. Then the new ducklings arrived, 'escorted' by Foreman.

Thirteen winked at Cameron's way, and the blonde let another smirk brush on her face. "Busy day?" Chase started making small chat with them, while Allison looked on her food tray. She didn't feel like eating much, so she got on her feet, excusing herself politely. She brought the tray with her and emptied it in the trash can. When she turned around to return at the table she was met by a pair of greenish blue eyes. "Umh, yes?" Allison felt her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Why are you throwing all the food from your tray?" Thirteen asked.

"Cuz.. I'm not hungry?"

"It's... a waste. You could have asked if someone of us wanted to eat. See?" she put her right hand on Cameron's arm, while the left one was pointing to the table they left. "Kutner is really hungry. The others too. Little pigs…" she joked.

The blond woman simply stared. Remy thought she was annoyed she had offended her boyfriend a bit too, so she immediately added "Expect for Chase, maybe. He doesn't look like a pig… at all." She narrowed her eyebrows, somehow thoughtful.

Cameron laughed, and hard. Thirteen's eyes were on her again "What?" she questioned confused.

"You're _kinda_ funny." The younger girl smiled at that.

"I thought you were pissed? Or something..."

"Naa, you should see him at home. He's really a pig!"

The internist chuckled. "So.." she started "How went after you returned home?"

"Good, hehe. I fell asleep immediately." They laughed.

"Yeah I know the feeling. But I meant with Chase. How it went with him. If you don't mind me asking!" she corrected the end. _Gah! _Thirteen shook her head, _why am I being silly?! _

Allison smiled again "It's okay. Plus you're funny."

"Mm, it's not good if you say it twice in just one conversation. This means you're making fun of me."

"No, really!" Dr. Cameron explained herself "I didn't mean to mock you, I-" she stopped when she saw the other woman's face. "Hey!" she hit her on the shoulder playfully "YOU are making fun of me now." Remy sniggered annoyingly.

"I was about to say it was funny when you get confused, or correct yourself at the end of every sentences cuz you looked cute. So that was why I was laughing again, but… Now I changed my mind. No... You're not cute anymore." Allison said in a childish tone _Wtf? _She thought amused, _what am I doing?_

Thirteen faked a hurtful expression and pouted "Cute no more?"

Stare.

Stare.

Then they burst into laughter and returned to the table. "Hey, took long." Chase said.

"Yeah, Thirteen slowed me down."

Everyone looked at her confused, but Cameron didn't add anything. They finished lunch in some minutes then returned to their work. "See you later!" she had muttered to her boyfriend after a light kiss.

A puking kid, an ill woman, and few stitch away and Cameron saw House hobbling in the ER. She raised one eyebrow: it was the second time she met him there.

She got nearer "House, are you missing me or what?" she smirked.

"Since when you turned into a lesb?! And why no one told me?" he instead exclaimed, quite loudly.

That drew attention of a couple of nurses. Cameron's jaw set firm in place, cheeks flushed. "What do you want?" she demanded already annoyed.

"Really, why you were laughing so freely with Thirteen before?"

"How-?" she heard herself almost asking, "Never mind. It doesn't matter _how_ you know. I was just…" _Unbelievable, I don't have to explain myself _she rationalized, but continued anyway "Just chatting, you know."

"But you two don't get along. You can't get along."

"Care to explain?"

"Cuz you think I hired her to replace you. And well, you two just never showed interested into each other. I actually never saw you talking with her. Mmm…" he thought for a moment "Well, okay talking yes, but on rarely occasion and always about cases or patients' lives."

"Wow, I never thought my life mattered that much to you." Cameron said sarcastic. "For your information now we talk. Yes and also civilly, we even smile. Does that sound too weird for you? Normal adult person chatting and laughing with another normal adult person, both working in the same place."

"Ah ah, smartass." House shot back drily "Normal adult? You barely hit puberty and well.. she's not very normal." And with that he started to limp away.

"Wha? I'm older than her and yet I got 'barely hit puberty'?!"

Greg sniggered "Aren't you glad I didn't say you weren't normal?" he winked exaggeratedly, just because. Then he left for real.

Cameron shook her head at the antic of her ex boss. _House, House.. what I have to do with you? _Happier she returned to work. Today was not as bad as she had feared.

&&&

Chase's shift had started later so Allison had the apartment all for herself. After a shower –yes, just pass a day in ER and you'll understand why- she had relaxed on her bed, with a book to read. Now she was in the living room instead, zipping through channels, when she heard a melody starting. She had chosen a music programme.

_When I love you_

_It's so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

She immediately thought at her boyfriend at work. She hated herself for liking his absence sometime. "What had gone wrong?" she pondered, but really she knew the answer. She didn't love him, as he did.

_Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok_

With the 'tried to forgive' line she admitted he hadn't done anything to her. Yes there were a couple of fights and some immature behaviour from his part, but he also had been understanding. He knew she wanted to slow things. What he didn't know was that she felt his pressure anyway. He was sweet but she wasn't really into the relationship.

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

She guessed she was following the flow, without thinking much. But it had been more than a year she had been seeing him, and since lately things had become serious. She couldn't do this to him. She was just confused. It had been a weird weekend, thanks to the little time spent 'bossing' House around and the quitting.

No… nothing was wrong. Cameron even lied to herself. With that mantra in her head she returned to stare at the TV screen, not really interested.

&&&

Chase opened the door's apartment with his copy of the key. He looked around only to find Allison asleep on the couch. He guessed it had been a hard day in ER.

Once he was near, he shook her sweetly "Al.. it's me."

Cameron mumbled a bit, then finally opened her eyes "Hey." She assumed a sitting position. "I, umh. We.. We have to talk." She stated, surprised of herself. "I mean..." she started. _What I meant? _Confused on what to say she was about to continue, when her home phone rang. _Saved by whoever is calling._

She smiled feebly at him and went to pick up the phone. Robert, bewildered by his girlfriend's behaviour, went in the bedroom to change into comfier clothes. Whatever she wanted to say could wait…

In reality they never restarted the conversation; instead Chase questioned about the dinner. "I'm tired.." Cameron groaned "Don't feel like cooking."

"Tired? I'm the one returning now. You were sleeping around." He meant it to be a joke, but Allison took it differently.

"So? It's not like all my shifts finish earlier like today. At the ER I do the hell more than you do."

The man frowned annoyed now "What are you saying? That MY job is easier? Pff..!" he waved his hand.

Cameron rolled her eyes, not replying.

"I was just hungry.." he mumbled.

"Then you can cook for yourself!" she explained a _little_ loud.

He really didn't get her "What the fuck!" he lifted his voice too "You were earlier, and you know I AM tired too. I wanted my girlfriend to cook, but no! It's okay, I'll do it. No problem!"

"We are in the 21st century. I don't HAVE to cook for you, if I don't want to."

"You wouldn't cook well anyway. You're not that good." He mumbled, but Cameron heard it.

"You know what? Just go okay? Go find some restaurant and maybe drink some beer! Get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"Are you gone mad? Hit the head at the ER?" he even made the move to go and check her head. "You are exag-"

She cut him off, repeating "Out of here.." in a low tone.

"Whatever." Chase fumed and headed to the door "Take a pill or something! C-a-l-m down." He spelled out walking out the apartment. She bashed the door closed.

_Ahh, alone finally! _She thought angrily and walked to the kitchen. It was late but she hadn't eaten either seeing she had fallen asleep waiting for Robert. _Not hungry anymore! _She swallowed air and went in her room to take her iPod. Then she reached the exercise machine in the living room. A bit of exercise would help her to relax. She chose a fast song and started running. _Run, run don't think. Just focus._

* * *

R&R are love ^^


	2. Falling in the black

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter of my fic. Thanks for the reviews :] Hope you'll enjoy.

**2° chapter**

Her shift had just started and Cameron was already tired. She shrugged the feeling and thoughts about her bf away, because she had to work, _I've patients who need me._

She started giving her 'famous' warm and caring attention to an old woman, who seemed in pain. But as time passed she was feeling weaker, physically. _Great, just great.._ She thought angrily with herself _It's nothing new, just another day; why am I feeling that tired? _

She knew that the day before she had slept little, but she was used to that. Chase hadn't returned home. No that she minded. She knew there were a dozen other patients needing attention at the moment, and she had to keep reminding herself no to overlook anything. Sometime she wished she never took this job: it was so different from the Diagnostics Department, where she'd had one patient a week. With the brief pause of the other week, she had concluded she kinda missed being around House that much, even if he had given her torment.

Here she had to run around, teach to other nurses. And mostly deal with many patients, all wanting her attention at the same time.

And today she had twelve._ Thud._

Allison had never been this grateful lunch time had arrived; she had barely made out alive from the E.R.

Inhaling deeply she headed to the hospital rest room. She splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. _Ble.. ugly. _She made a funny look at her reflection, then sighed. Lightheaded she went out and decided to reach the cafeteria.

She spotted Chase sat at a table alone. She wondered how he had gone to work, where he had slept. _Whatever… _she guessed he was still mad and brooding. She passed by, without looking in his direction though. She arrived to another table. This one was occupied by Kutner and Thirteen. She smiled weakly and asked "Can I sit?"

The other doctors were confused at the question, and replied together "Yes!" "Of course!"

Cameron chuckled and took a seat, trying to relax.

"Do you EVER eat?" the brunette suddenly asked, noticing the lack of a food tray.

"Umh..." Allison had forgotten. Looking down, she blushed a bit "I just forget.. to take food."

Kutner shook his head, while Remy mocked "Silly.. go and take something, you're skinny!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow "Yeah, look who's talking. Miss obese 2009… please! You ARE skinny." It came out slightly angrily, but she didn't care.

Thirteen didn't reply, minded her business and kept eating the sandwich. The blond doctor rose on her feet and reached the counter. She merely took an apple and a bottle of water.

She turned around to go back to the table, and felt a pair of eyes on her. Chase was staring. She stared back, pissed. He quickly broke the visual contact. So she went to sit down, greeting the other ducklings and Foreman, who had sat as well. She waved the apple to prove Thirteen she DID eat. Today she had just forgotten. And yesterday.. well she had fought with Chase and she had lost all her appetite. She took a bite of the fruit and imaged the fructose making its way inside her body.

Unluckily the lunch time finished too early. Before she could return to the ER, House limped there. "Babies, playtime is over!" he shouted, grinning all the way. "Eric, you had been a bad boy, BAD! Stop eating!" he slapped his cane on the man's hand.

"Hey!" Foreman exclaimed irritated, pushing it away.

Thirteen smirked at that and fought the need to take his hand in hers. House instead continued, moving his cane in front of the internists "C'mon let's go. The patient needs to know the awesome news he's about to die. Who wanna tell him?"

His voice was incredibly childish and Cameron rolled her eyes. "I saw that!" the older man finished, walking away.

Taub was the first to stand and followed his boss. Kutner sighed and said a brief 'Bye.' Foreman smiled with Cameron at House's behaviour "See you around." He told her, touching her arm. Then he left too.

Thirteen 'mmm'ed and walked away as well. Allison closed her eyes, _maybe I had been mean with her. She was just trying to help. Showing caring, or whatever it was. _Sighing she concluded it was better to return to work, before her boyfriend decided to stalk around. She knew they had to make up but she didn't feel like doing that at the moment.

&&&

Her working-day finally came to an end and Cameron could return home. _Damn!_ She thought seeing Chase approaching in the parking space. "Allison!" he yelled, running now in her direction.

She sighed, and turned around "Yeah?" she forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" he frowned; she did look really tired.

"Perfect as always." The woman nodded. She took the key of her car. "Where you slept?" she questioned.

"To a friend's." Robert limited a vague reply.

"Okay…" she wasn't really interested if it was a lie. She didn't really think he could do something like cheating, actually.

"Can I come? To our house I mean."

_Our house… _his words hitting her mind, hard. "It's my house." She stated, softly though.

He looked hurt, but didn't fight back. They stood in silence. Allison sighed and opened her car "I'd prefer to stay alone, but if you really wanna follow…" She left the sentence opened.

The blond boy bit his lower lip, "Okay, whateva.. I'll go to my house. See you tomorrow." And with that he turned his back and walked off.

Cameron remained motionless, looking his silhouette disappear in the parking. Then she drove herself home, feeling distantly guilty. She knew she was sucking as girlfriend, but she was too tired to change it today.

She walked in her apartment and stripped off. She didn't want to feel worn-out. _Man.. I am a doctor. A young successful doctor. And I'm tired!_ She made herself coffee, but it didn't really help.

She looked at the Cyclette and Tapirulan in the corner. She clenched her hands and went to exercise a bit.

She didn't know how much time passed, but she almost collapsed on the Tapirulan. "Yelp!" she groaned when her right knee hit the floor. "What the fuck…" she mumbled and turned off the machine once her breathing had returned steady. She took a quick shower then slipped in her pyjama. Before she could enter in the bed, her phone rang. "Surprise!" she exclaimed, seeing it was Chase.

"Can't you make through the night alone?!" was her rude reply.

The man was dumb for some moment, "Babe please. It seems all you wanna do is fight. You're giving me the sensation you want reasons to argue!"

Allison thought a bit, _déjàvu moment_, then answered "You already accused me of that…"

"Cuz you keep with this behaviour and I don't know what's wrong with you! If you tell me I'd know how to make things better!"

"There's nothing I've to say…" she lied weakly.

"No? Well then change your action! Or I'll keep thinking you want reasons to fight with me…" he gently finished.

"What if it's true…" she heard herself confess. Her eyes opened wide right after.

Before she could correct or add anything, Chase spoke with a weird tone "Then I guess I was right all along. Sorry for bothering you. Try to sleep tonight, you looked tired at work. Bye…"

She didn't make an effort to comfort him. Once they had hung up she felt empty inside. She was sure now Robert knew what was wrong. _It's me the problem. I AM what is wrong. _She gritted her teeth and slipped in the bed. _Better sleeping…._

* * *

The next morning seemed the same as the previous. Skipped breakfast, quick shower, dressing up, ran to work. She rested her head on the locker. She hadn't moved from there, since she had changed into her scrub. "Humph." She mumbled with her face still pressed on the cold locker. Her pager started bumping already, so she walked in the ER.

Cameron started treating a man sat on a gurney in the ER.

She handed him a small cupful of liquid, "Drink that, please." She handed him a bucket, "And puke in here." She smiled.

She walked to the next bed and picked up the chart. "Mrs. Begòr." She made a face, not sure if she had said the name correctly.

Hours passed and Allison could finally leave the hospital.

"She went home," House said to Chase.

"How you know?" the blond man asked.

"I saw her searching for something in the hall… and turning her purse inside out. I guess she needed the key." He said quite serious.

The younger doctor nodded, "Okay thanks.." he said disappointed. He hadn't seen her all day.

"Mmm." The ex boss started.

_Oh no! _Robert panicked "I'm goi-"

House cut him off "Weren't you suppose to know where your girl is? And for the matter… don't you two live together already?"

Chase sighed "She's not the same, since I started moving in with her…" he confessed with a girlish tone.

House raised an eyebrow, but his curiosity got the best of him "How so?"

"I don't know. Sometime she's the same, cute, sweet, kind, lovable-"

"Gah! I worked with her too! Don't make me shudder.." he mocked.

Chase continued "But most of the time she's… I donno, distant. She acted resentfully a couple of time too. And we keep on fighting. Two days ago we fought about nonsense! About cooking! I left the apartment. Yesterday I tried to talk with her, but she was cold telling me she preferred to be alone."

"Mm." was all House mumbled, absorbing the information the Aussie was bursting.

"I called her at some point.. at night. And she practically told me what I've suspected!"

Stare.

Stare. Chase sighed "That she really wants reasons to fight with me."

"Care to explain? It must be your _foreign_ accent, but I don't understand."

Robert rolled his eyes "I mean that she.. she wants to break the relationship!" he clenched his hands, facing the bitter truth.

"I thought you were the fabulous blanch duo… Well that's _too_ bad." House's voice showed zero sensitiveness. Or caring for the matter.

"Gee, thanks!" Chase walked away without adding anything else.

Cameron, meanwhile, was alone in her apartment, again. With nothing better to do she turned her radio on. Maybe music would help her.

_"Take a breath, just take a seat, you're falling apart and tearing at the seams. Heaven forbid you end up alone and you don't know why. Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be all right..."_

After hearing half of the song, the doctor shut the radio off "Damn!" she whimpered. _What a nice song! _

Shaking her head, she made her way out the house. She stopped in front of her car. She seemed to not finding peace. She had nowhere to go. It was late, it was cold and she was alone. It sank in her. She was alone. _Alone… _She had lost contact with most of her friends, she rarely heard from her family, and she had fought with Chase.

Fighting the tears, she grazed near her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry now. She had made all on her own. It was okay.

She entered into her car and drove away.

* * *

The next day Cameron was no where to be seen. House needed another smart brain and a pair of her advice, so he had come to the ER. _Where is she?_ He had wondered and had gone to ask Cuddy.

"She called in sick." The woman had replied.

"WHAT?!" he had instead yelled.

"It's no big deal.. It's winter so."

"She never called in sick."

"She doesn't work for you anymore! Don't make a fuss for nothing. You have three people to ask things to, and Foreman will be there too."

"They suck." He had pouted, Lisa had rolled her eyes at the scene "And the big black guy scares me. He's meanie with me, mommy."

"House. Get out." She had said half amused half annoyed. So the man had limped out her office.

Cameron had been sat on her couch most of the morning, instead. Now it was time to do something different. She was going crazy with boredom. She couldn't really stop working: it may sound weird, but it kept her sane.

Plus alone she would only keep thinking about her kinda miserable life. At how she had treated Chase… and so on.

Putting on a coat and taking her purse, she left the apartment. She went into a big mall. It was quite new and already crowded. It was 3 in the afternoon "Maybe shopping would do some good.." she mumbled to no one, with little hope.

She skipped all the useless departments, and walked into the ladies' clothes section. She immediately found some things she liked: a vibrant magenta polo and a simple grey and white stripe sweater.

She headed to a changing room –which she thought was free- when from it exited a girl.

_Thud_

Allison bumped in the other person.

"I'm sorry!" they said in unison, Cameron's voice high pitch though.

She looked at woman and recognized the familiar face.

"Uh…" was all she said, surprised.

Thirteen instead greeted "Hey," smiling at her.

"Dr. Hadley."

"You may drop the title.. just maybe?" The younger one smirked.

"Yeah, sorry. I-" She laughed sheepishly, not finished the sentence

"Confused? Your head hurt?" Remy mocked playfully.

"So.. umh, what you're doing here?" Allison asked dumbly. "I mean…" she realized the stupid question.

Thirteen laughed "Wasn't I the one who get all confused days ago at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah.. your silliness must be contagious." Cameron seemed to ponder the idea.

"Right." The brunette chuckled. "Well, the dressing room is all yours. Have fun." she walked away slowly.

The blond woman entered in the changing room and tried the polo first. It looked fine on her: it was tight and hugged her small chest perfectly. She smiled a bit and exited to get a better look on the bigger mirror. She liked the colour of the shirt; it was bright and gave her a sense of happiness.

While she was checking her form in the mirror, she saw behind: Thirteen was coming near.

The other doctor had on a different pair of jeans. Allison made space for Remy. "Nice jeans." She said sincerely. And they looked great on her.

"Cool, no?" Thirteen grinned.

Cameron wondered why she rarely saw her smiling at work, instead. The brunette was touching the suspenders on the jeans. "Heh. A new pair?"

"Yeah, they mix well with the jeans I'm wearing, so I decided to try both on. And they fit."

Allison nodded, not really having much better to do than small talk. "I was wondering.." she said after some moment of silence.

Thirteen drifted her attention from the mirror to her co-worker. "Don't you have to be with the others, being bullied by House, as usual?"

The younger woman laughed at that "Bullied… right. Well, House didn't need me. Actually he wanted you."

Cameron's heart beat faster for a second. "Wanted.. me?" she tilted her head confused, hating her reaction.

"Yeah. We didn't come up with some good theories about our patient's disease. So he went searching for you. Grumbling all the way how we 'new ducklings' suck hard. He called us incompetent..." she shook her head kinda amused.

"Oh. Ah, well… he was just.. being House." Allison did a little smile "I know you all are not incompetent. I've seen you in action."

Remy nodded "And why are you here instead? Day off?"

"Umh, not really. I… eheh I called in sick."

"Oh.. I see how sick you are." the taller girl grinned, not expecting this from the _good_ Dr. Cameron.

The blondie, not knowing what else to add, was about to return to put on her original shirt. "It's very nice." Thirteen called out.

Cameron turned around "What?"

"This polo." The brunette smiled a bit. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, thanks."

With that she directed in the changing room. After she was done she walked till the counter, to pay. Thirteen was standing there too. "I might start believing you're stalking me, or something." the girl said dead serious.

Allison blushed "Wha? No... It's just.." she stammered mortified. "It's umh the only free counter."

"…I was joking."

"Right." The ER doctor felt her cheeks flushing. Even though she had matured a lot and become more secure, she was still self conscious sometime.

Thirteen's turn arrived and she paid jeans and suspenders. Allison did the same and when she was about to stride out the clothes section, she saw the younger woman waiting for her. She arched the forehead a bit and reached her "I was the stalker, mh?"

"I'm not stalking. I'm being friendly and polite. Waiting for you."

"Friendly and polite… are you still Remy right?"

"AhAh. Ah…"

Thirteen and Cameron walked together out the super market. "Thanks." The blond one said then.

"For what?"

Allison didn't have a real answer. Thirteen had just distracted her and made her laugh a bit.

Dr. Hadley waited for a reply, which didn't arrive. So she '_suggested'_, instead: "You know, we have to go out one of this night."

Cameron smirked funnily "Yeah, we have to."

"I'll make you eat." The brunette came nearer "Why don't yo-" she was cut off as the phone of the older girl started ringing. Allison sighed.

"Chase?" when she received a nod, Remy added "Okay, I'll leave you to your boyfriend then." She laughed quietly "See ya."

The other woman waved her hand, as the younger one entered in the car. Once she was alone, she answered the calling. "Hi… yes I know we have to talk. Yes…. I know yesterday I left early… Yes I called in sick today… No, I'm okay…. Yeah… Okay, see you soon. Bye."

Robert had asked to meet her later in the night. They had to decide what to make of their so-called relationship. She was still confused and unsure on what to do.

She loved him as friend, he was caring and they knew each other for almost 5 years now. She didn't want to hurt him, never thought to. But she was searching _something_ in the wrong person. She was quite sure it'd been better if they remained just friends. _For me at least…_

Entering in her own car she turned the radio on. A song started, making her heart ache.

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm.._

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

It was heavy, and so intense. She couldn't help but feeling the sadness return. "Great…" she mumbled, letting the song play though. She liked it, really.

&&&

She lay in her bed, face down. The door was opened, the music blasting. She had searched for the song she had heard before in her car. Once she had found it, she had downloaded it. Yeah the good Dr. Cameron, sometime, downloaded music illegally. Now she was simply waiting for Chase to come. She didn't really want to have THE discussion. _Let have him more work to do.. please. _She was silently praying. Eventually the sleepiness took the best of her. She had barely eaten food since days and, even if she had skipped work the morning, she had been tired. Except for the little good time had in the mall, the doctor had been swamped by thoughts. So she easily fell asleep.

When the morning came Allison was in late for job. _Dammit!_ She cursed in her mind. After she was ready, she left home. Hoping to not been stopped by no one, she headed quietly in the ER.

Some nurses looked at her worryingly: the day before she had called in sick and now she was here in late. "Are you okay, Dr. Cameron?"

"Yeah.. just tired." Was her reply

Seven people and ten hours later, Cameron was exhausted. All of the people in the crash had survived, but it had taken hours of meds –and surgery- to keep them stable. She was hungry, tired, and felt sick. Some days, being in the hospital got to be more than a little overwhelming. She slid down the wall she had been leaning on and rested her head on the knees. People walked by like they didn't even see that and it only made her feel even worse.

But at least her shift was finished. She could crawl back at home, and gain some sleep. _Or try to.. _

She thought when she saw Chase passing. She didn't have time to stand up.

"Allison! What's wrong?" he came nearer.

She grumbled something, in her hands.

"What?"

She got on her feet. "I've said… I'm just tired." Eyes kept staring down.

"You weren't at work yesterday.." he replied unsure.

"Guess it doesn't take just a day to recover."

"I… I came home, your home yesterday."

"Ah?"

"Yeah, as I told you I would. But you were sleeping in your bed. I… I didn't want to wake you. I know you had some… mm, bad days. So I left."

Cameron nodded. She remembered she had tried to stay awake, even if she didn't want to discuss that matter with him the day before. But she had fallen asleep. "Well.. sorry." she muttered sadly.

"It's okay." He smiled a bit. "Maybe you need-"

"Time!" She rushed. "Yeah, I need time." She started walking away, leaving Chase utterly confused.

"Allison!" he shouted after her, without moving though.

She didn't look behind her, knowing she was hurting the man again.

She reached the parking. Her breath was ragged, her head spinning, not really understanding her action. "What am I doing…?" she said to no one.

It was out of character to act so insensitive. But the problem was she was trying to gain time and to come to some kinda of conclusion. She wasn't doing it on purpose. "Robert…" she whispered.

She finally turned around: no one was there. As she had flown out the hospital, she had expected the boy to come after. In a strange way, she even wanted him to.

The point was: he didn't.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	3. Falling sun

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews. You seem to want more interaction between 13 and Cam and I think I've satisfy that :P

**3° chapter**

The rest of the week was such a rush for Cameron. She had had long days in the E.R. and felt herself longing for the weekend. Ever since she had left Chase without an answer, they hadn't talked. Cameron had also started working more and trying to think less. It was harder to think about your own troubles when you were trying to undo other's problem and shouting orders.

When her shift of Friday was finally over she let out a long sigh. After changing back in her clothes, Cameron headed to the parking. She walked as other cars were driving away. Some feet away from her own vehicle she saw a tall figure standing still.

Curious, as she got nearer, she realized that the person wasn't motionless, instead they seemed to shake. And she immediately recognized who they were.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Allison spoke softly.

Thirteen froze surprised and cleared her throat. "H-hey.. I'm… I'm fine." she whispered without turning around.

The blond doctor put her small hand on the other's shoulder. "Look at me."

Thirteen tried to hold back a sob "No, _Dr. Cameron_ I've.. I've to go." She started moving, but the older girl stopped her.

Remy looked down: the woman had taken her by the right wrist. Their eyes finally locked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Cameron's ER voice took its place.

Hadley gritted her teeth forcedly and freed herself "I'm not hurt, I'm just dying!" she practically shouted.

Allison made a confused face, then it hit her: Thirteen was talking about her disease. _Fuck! __She suffers from Huntington's disease. It's a neurological……_ she started rambling, in her mind, about all the info she knew about the chorea. She knew the younger doctor had agreed to participate in a drug trial, with Foreman running it. Eric had talked with her about Remy. But at the very moment Allison seemed to be speechless.

Thirteen took it as the good moment to leave, so she opened the window of her car.

"Remy!" Cameron cried out.

The brunette stopped grumpily, and faced her once again.

Allison's expression softened "Talk to me." she urged so softly that it seemed a question.

Dr. Hadley cursed herself, since she put herself in this situation. She didn't like to open up, or talk about her disease. It was already hard; she didn't need Cameron's pity.

"Allison… I.. I'm tired I wanna go home. Forget it, okay?" she pressed hard her hand on the car's window.

The older girl nodded understanding, but added "I'm tired too, but.. Why-" she sighed, "Why were you shaking?"

"What do you think?!" Thirteen's face was darkening. Her eyes looked gloomy, as she continued "Sometime... It just happens."

Cameron bit her lower lip, she wanted to comfort the girl, but didn't know if she was allowed. "You need to relax-" she started, but was cut off.

"I want to! But someone stopped me from coming home."

The blond woman made a somewhat hurt expression. She just wanted to help, "I thought.." she faltered.

Remy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. It's been a long day, and.. you know." She looked down.

When Allison didn't react, she continued "You wanted to help I know. But I don't need help, really! I'm okay. I hate to see pity in people's eyes, anyway." She whispered hissing at the end of the sentence.

Cameron spoke out "Don't worry." She took Thirteen's hand in her own "You won't see pity." She looked straight into Remy's eyes "I know what it feels... to be alone." She smiled sadly.

Dr. Hadley wondered what troubles the older could have. _You always seem so cheerful.. _As she was thinking she felt the grip on her hand loosening "Sorry if I stopped you. You can go home now."

With that Allison stepped back. It was now Thirteen's turn to halt her "Wait! I mean.. if you don't have anything to do, you can.. mh.. take a drink with me? Or something?" and with that the brunette showed her a perfect smile.

Cameron blinked slowly a bit surprised. "Okay." she said quietly.

Still smiling, Remy added "Follow me with you car? Or.."

"Yeah that's okay. I can't leave it here anyway."

Nodding, Thirteen entered in her car and started driving, Allison went right behind.

&&&

They came into a restaurant in perfect silence, still dealing with their own problems. Once they sat down, Cameron tried to break the awkwardness "So..." she cleared her throat. She seemed to be at loss of words. She couldn't even remember the reason why she was there. She didn't know what to talk about; she was so tired.. _And I don't know her that good._

"What you wanna take?" Thirteen asked, suddenly. "Food, or something?"

"Umh.. I'm not very hungry. I think I'll take a salad."

The younger woman eyed her weirdly "Okay.." she added then "And to drink? A beer?"

"No.. no today. Just a coca cola."

Remy smirked and nodded; they waited for the waitress to come.

Eventually the food arrived, and while the brunette was eating her meat, she looked Cameron playing with the salad. She grumbled.

"What?" the blond doctor asked, looking up.

"Just eat it. You know, it's all paid so..."

"Yes…" Allison merely replied.

They ate for the most part in silence, except for some questions and short answers, every now and again.

It wasn't too late when Cameron spoke out "We've better be going."

"Why? It's Friday. Tomorrow we don't have to work." Thirteen pointed out, not really wanting to come home now anymore.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, I get it. You wanna be alone." Remy laughed a bit, not really from happiness. "I'll go to pay." She finished, rising up.

"No! It's not that.. I just.." Allison sighed "I want to get out of here. We can… we can still walk around… you know."

Thirteen 'mmm'ed, then nodded "Sure, wait me out. I'll be right back."

"I don't want you to pay all."

"You just took that salad, which you only half ate. It's no big deal, really." Remy winked "Go, go!"

The older girl rolled her eyes and walked out the restaurant. While the brunette was paying, she went near the cars. Looking inside Thirteen's one she noticed how messy it was. _Weird. _Laughing quietly she waited.

Finally Remy reached her and asked "What you wanna do?"

"I feel like walking; what you say?"

_"_If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me." The pretty 'duckling' sang. Then they looked in each other's eyes and laughed hard.

While they were walking, they started making small chat. Random questions on boring topics. They went from the favorite color to hobbies, from work to family.

"And with Chase?" Remy suddenly asked.

"Are you interested in Robert, or something? You keep asking how things are going with him."

Thirteen stopped abruptly and stammered a reply "Wh-what? No! He's cute and all.. But what the.. don't look me like that! I'm sincere. I'm not saying that.. just because it's you who's asking. He's not my t-"

"It's okay if you find him...cute. We are having problem so." Cameron laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear… I guess." Remy frowned at the end.

"Well you don't have to care." The older woman said, and did a little smile while shrugging.

"What's the problem with him? Haven't you told him yet you don't feel the same, as he?"

"He understood that, I bet. We don't talk since 3 days almost, and the previous we only fought or avoided each other. He tried to talk, but.. I wasn't ready, and walked away."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.. coward, right?" Allison sighed, looking up. Clouds were darkening the sky.

They kept walking in silence, until a crash of thunder made Cameron jump and Thirteen giggle.

"You okay?" Thirteen asked, quite amused.

Allison nodded, "I'm fine, just startled." she whispered, taking Remy's hand.

The younger doctor pondered at how feely touchy the other was, and smiled. She didn't mind. "Scared much?" she mocked.

"It's all okay as long as it doesn't start raining."

Just as she finished the sentence another thunder made its way, alarming both girls this time. They looked at each other, then back to the sky.

Rain came rushing upon them, hard. Before they could make a move, they were surrounded by it.

"Oh my god!" Allison shouted, incredulous.

Thirteen was motionless, then she burst into laughter. "It's all your fault!!" she accused with a smirk.

Cameron chucked, "Sorry about that… eheh."

"Sorry?! Hell no!" and with that Remy took her by the wrist drawing her near. They were getting all drenched, clothes dampening.

"Ahah, no gosh! I've said sorry!" The blond doctor struggled between giggles, as Thirteen was tickling her -or trying to.

Finally she freed herself pushing Remy down; then she started to run away. "Oh no, you didn't!" the younger of the two yelled and got back on her feet.

They started a playful chase, until they were soaking wet and couldn't run anymore.

Panting Allison exclaimed "Time out, time out!"

Thirteen limped nearer, grinning "Oh my…" she shook her head. They were laughing like two kids.

After moment of silence: "Home?"

"Yeah.."

They returned to where their cars were. "I can't believe you shoved me!" Remy complained, opening her vehicle.

"You asked for it!" the shorter woman defended herself, chuckling.

"Right, I totally love to be pushed down!" the brunette replied sarcastic.

"I don't know what you like. Maybe _rough_ is your thing..." the ER doctor shrugged innocently.

Thirteen turned around to face her: a somewhat surprised yet amused expression was taking its place.

"What?" Cameron blushed a bit, but the dark hid it well.

"Dr. Cameron!" Remy grinned, "It was fun." She returned serious "Thanks."

"Not at all, my pleasure." Allison replied with a smile. "We may only take a cold, but that's okay."

They stood still for some other moments, then the dark haired spoke out again "Goodnight, see you this Monday. Figure out things with Cha-"

She was cut off as the blond girl hugged her. Their wet clothes made friction. Thirteen laughed stupidly, when Cameron let go of her "Goodnight."

And with that they entered in their own cars.

* * *

Light was entering through the shutter of the window; the clock indicated _01.25 pm_; noises could be heard outside. In the large bed the girl was still sleepy. "Mmm.." she mumbled. After what seemed an eternity she opened her eyes. Adjusting to the brightness Cameron waited some moment before getting up. "Wha.." she groaned seeing how late it was "Shit…" she cursed quietly. _I overslept. _

It was Saturday but she hated to waste all the time sleeping. But today she didn't feel the need to be too hard on herself. She had had a long and busy week, not to mention she had felt anxious and pressured by all her thoughts.

She walked into the bathroom; after she was done she put on comfy clothes and gathered her hair in a bun. Today would be only relax, she stated. She had the house all for herself so no need to try to look presentable.

She didn't feel the greatest either, _probably cuz of all the rain I took yesterday._ She thought with a smirk. She was glad she was slowly becoming friendlier with Thirteen. The brunette seemed to bring a smile on her face everytime they met.

With the purpose on staying in _high spirits_, she headed in the kitchen. Her tummy growled and she remembered Remy complaining at how little she ate. Shaking her head she decided to go eating.

A movie, a little nap and a bit of exercise later and the night had come. Cameron felt relaxed and better than it had been in this last weeks.

Suddenly the ring of the mobile phone startled her. _Who… _the doctor wondered, "Hello?"

"Hey."

Allison raised an eyebrow very surprised _How in the hell did she have my number? _Smirking though, she replied "Hey there, Remy."

"What's up?"

"What's up?!" she giggled "Nothing much, just relaxing at home; quite bored now."

"It's Saturday! It can't be boring.."

"I know, well… I don't have much to do, plus I don't feel so good… you know."

"Yeah, I'm getting a cold… I wonder why." Thirteen joked. "So, not going out?"

Cameron was unsure on what the brunette really wanted "No as I told you. I'll stay at home. You?"

"Home too."

"And Foreman?"

"Foreman what?"

"Oh don't act innocent, you know what I mean."

"Okay well… he asked me out, but I turned the invitation down." the doctor confessed.

"Why?" Cameron asked curious.

"I don't know…"

There was a long pause, just silence. Allison didn't force the other to continue.

"I guess I don't want to start something too serious just yet."

"How come? I heard the trial is making progress, you're doing well.."

"I know, but I want to take things slow. I don't wanna ruin it."

"I'm sure you won't." The blond woman assured.

"Thanks… You know, Eric cares. I felt so alone, still sometime, but he cares; it means much to me. Not many people do that."

Cameron went back on her couch. "I do too."

"Mh?"

"I care, you know..."

She heard Thirteen breathing slowly. Still no reply.

"The _bleeding_ heart of the PPTH." The younger woman chuckled softly.

"Oh god, let me guess: House?"

"Yeah.."

"Why does he still mock me, even if I'm not there, working for him?"

"I suppose he misses you."

Allison sighed "Maybe… maybe not."

"So… what you're doing?" Remy asked out of nowhere.

"Except talking on the phone with you?"

They laughed, "Yeah except for that…"

"I'm on the couch, watching TV, but nothing interesting is on. You?"

"I'm in my bed…" there was a pause and Cameron thought Thirteen had fallen asleep or something. But then suddenly "What are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh c'mon Allison, I'm trying to picture you."

"Weird…"

"Okay.. eh it sounded wrong, but you know what I mean."

"Still weird. Anyway… I'm in-" the older girl looked at herself "In a white t-shirt and a vest on it. Down instead a pair of comfy trousers. Mhhh you… I bet suspenders." she mocked.

"No!" Thirteen laughed "I'm still in my pajama actually."

"Wow, I'd love to see that." Cameron replied with enthusiasm, curious now.

"Guess you have to sleep with me to find out." Remy said jokingly. "Though I think I'd be naked then… mm."

It was no secret that the brunette was bisexual; but it was still weird, for the older doctor, to hear such blunt comment.

"Umh... Guess I'd stay blissfully in ignorance."

After some seconds they both burst into laughter. "Gee.." Thirteen giggled.

Then Allison inquired a question pushed aside since the start of the calling "By the way, how did you get my phone number?"

"Ehh, I have my source..."

"Remy…"

"… Okay! Just Eric. I asked and he gave me. He was gladly surprised when I did so."

"Oh. Nice." Cameron did a little smile. "I'm actually happy you called. I was bored to death."

"Good to know I'm able to entertain you."

The blond woman giggled "Yeah."

They kept talking for another two hours, about light topics, until Thirteen exclaimed "I'd love to chat more but I have to start cooking."

"Gosh! What time is it?"

"Uh.. let me grab my watch. It's 6.48."

"Waho, and YOU called."

"What a waste of money…" Remy murmured.

"Hey!"

"Just joking hun." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun cooking…. Wait! You cook?!"

"Yes?"

"Just… never thought so."

"There are many things you wouldn't think about me.." the brunette said vaguely.

"I bet so. Well, see you around I guess."

"Free to call me."

"Okay, bye Remy."

"Bye."

They finally hung up. Allison stretched her legs, then rose from the couch. It was time for dinner.

&&&

Just when her head hit the pillow, the doorbell rang. "What the hell." Cameron grumbled. Slowly she reached the hall. Looking in the peephole she saw Chase standing there. _Oh no! _The woman panicked slightly _I've to open up. _

"Uh.. a second!" she exclaimed, walking away. She stared herself in the mirror; she decided she didn't care that she didn't appear at her best. Sighing she went to open the door. "Hey." Robert smiled weakly.

"Hey." Allison waved her hand around, so the boy entered inside the house.

"How are you?" the woman asked awkwardly, not looking in his eyes.

"I don't know… nervous, confused, scared."

The blond girl wished she'd never questioned. Feeling her anxiety the man explained "I came here.. because I wanted to see you."

Cameron closed her eyes briefly _Great.._ she thought. "Robert, look-"

"No wait, just a second. Let me talk." Chase came nearer. The familiar closeness was hazily comforting, but it didn't calm the girl.

"We had to decide what to do. But it's …clear you don't give much of a damn about us."

Allison opened her mouth in surprise "No.. you know it's not true. I care and-"

"Maybe not enough. Not enough to search for me after you ran away days ago. It's Saturday now and… I thought you'd call me at least. I don't know what to think, so I've all the right to believe you don't care much!"

"Okay, I know I acted like an insensitive! But you know I'm not."

"It's not that-"

"Robert! I need time, I told you…"

"Time for what?! Are you at least thinking about what to do? Or are you just trying to gain time, making excuse to not seem me? Finding a way to leave me without breaking my precious heart?! Is it that?" Chase sounded mad now.

Cameron bit her lower lip, letting him finish though. "I know you for long, and I see when things are not right. I wanted to make it work, yes more than you ever did." He spoke, looking down sadly.

She took his hands in hers "I.." she hesitated.

"No, it's okay. All I wanted was the truth. Why.. why didn't you go to me, to explain…?"

"I was scared." the woman confessed, "I care I swear, believe me. I just didn't know how to act. I know there's something real between us, but at the moment it doesn't feel right. It's me the problem. You had been good, don't think otherwise. I'm.. so sorry…" she muttered the end guiltily.

"You know you could trust me; we could have talk. I'd give you time if it's just that." He seemed hopeful again.

Allison cringed inside, sighing "Like I said, I don't know."

Robert let her hands go, "I see. I.. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

The girl felt both eyes watering, her inside breaking a little more. She knew she had failed as girlfriend, that she had disappointed the boy in front of her.

Despite of this, all she could muster was a mere "Okay.. bye."

Chase looked half pissed half miserable, but didn't add a word. He turned on his back and left as he had come.

Cameron watched the man she had shared moments with for the last year, walk away. She was feeling mix emotions within. Once the door was closed she let escape a sob out her mouth.

* * *

Aw :(

R&R are love, let me know what you think


	4. Sugar in the engine

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Finally the fourth chapter xD no more wasting! If you find any error let me know.

**4° chapter**

It was eleven o'clock pm at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and all was quiet. It seemed almost surreal for this hospital where chaos, instead, was the routine.

Cameron had passed the weekend locked into her house. After the discussion with her boyfriend -_ex bf now s_he guessed- she had felt only worse. She had hoped this new situation would somehow help her, but she was wrong. Now she felt only more alone and powerless.

Her work was almost done. _Maybe today I'll get a decent sleep._ She hoped, as she made her way through the ER.

She was both mentally and physically exhausted. She wasn't even sure if she could keep her eyes open long enough to drive home. When she finally headed to the exit, she saw Thirteen standing with her right hand on the door, the other holding her mobile phone. "Yeah, I'm leading home…… right."

The blond saw Remy smiling briefly "I know, bye."

"Eric?"

"What the fuck!" the younger woman cursed, startled. "Dr. Cameron! Never snuck around people!" she joked. "..And yes, it was him."

Allison chuckled "Sorry; didn't meant to scare you."

Thirteen noticed the bags under her eyes. Those enchanting green eyes didn't seem so sparkly anymore. "Tired?" she ventured as they started walking out the hospital.

"Yeah, you can say that."

Remy didn't purse the matter afar, she wasn't the type. Cameron spotted her car, but she felt anxious like she needed to tell the other girl something. "Chase and I kinda broke up, Saturday night."

"Kinda?" Thirteen arched an eyebrow.

"We broke up… he came to see me, slightly mad at me for not searching for him before. He accused me to not care, and I didn't agree of course."

"Of course." the brunette echoed.

"I told him that it'd be better if we are apart."

"Mm, he didn't take it well?"

"No! I let him down... I hate myself for that." Cameron whispered the end regretfully.

"C'mon, don't say that." Thirteen shook her head. "If you had the need to tell him so, then it's right. You feel relieved now?"

Allison thought about the reply "No, not really.. mm, I don't know. Maybe. Now I don't have to commit myself, but…" she left the phrase opened.

"You're confused, because even if you weren't fully into the relationship he at least gave you something real, and it eased your loneliness."

Cameron stared intently at the taller doctor in front of her. _Wow..._ she thought "You seem to know what I've been through." She wondered if she had had a relationship similar before. _Or maybe with Eric.... No._

According to plan, Remy simply nodded, not explaining her wisdom on the matter.

"I better go." Allison then concluded. It was cold outside and she was way too tired.

"Sure." Thirteen did a little smile. "See you tomorrow I guess."

They parted, heading to their cars.

* * *

The following day at the lunch time, Cameron had to face Chase. She, her former boyfriend, Foreman and they new internists were sat down all together.

Taub and Kutner were discussing about the patient of the day, while Foreman was eating -sometime offering them hypothesis. Thirteen wasn't one of many words, so she was just looking around appearing unconcerned about her surrounding. Chase was eating too, in silent. He would, a moment or two, lift his face to look at Cameron. The blond doctor, though, was doing her best to pretend to be interested in the newspaper held between her hands.

It was quite awkward, and some nurses had already started off theories on why the perfect couple had broken up. Puffing Robert got on his feet "I've to come back to work. See ya guys." He hurried and left too soon.

Foreman sighed and turned to Cameron "Allison," he started.

"Don't." Remy stopped him.

The man looked confused "You don't even know what I was about to say."

The blond woman smiled gratefully at the brunette. "Let it go." Thirteen nodded at Eric, who understood.

&&&

"Good evening Mr. perfect hair." Allison heard her former boss, greeting her former boyfriend.

_Run, fast! _She thought, but didn't manage to. "Oh Cameron, we were just waiting for you!" House spoke with a saccharine sweet voice.

"Damn..." she muttered, having nowhere to go now. She came nearer, looking all the way but Chase.

"So I was just about to ask my favourite Wombat the reason why you-"

The woman cut him off "No House, _please_, this is not your business. Stay away from our personal life."

"You didn't seem to mind years ago." He winked, she just rolled her eyes.

"Years ago.." she echoed, vaguely smiling.

Chase narrowed his brows at the scene and exclaimed "I'm going."

"Aw, already?"

"Yeah." And with that the young doctor stormed out.

Before House could peer more into her private stuff, Allison walked away too, loving the expression on the man's face.

"I used to be respected by my old ducklings, you know!" she heard him shout.

Once out of view she sighed; she was glad she could return home. While walking to her car, the cold wind hit her. "Brrr." She shivered, hugging her sides.

She thought of her empty apartment, and at the brief sight of Chase she had just had. _Are we never gonna talk again? _She wondered. Now the image of her home didn't seem so appealing.

Sighing again she entered in her car, only to head into the nearest pub.

Once she had sat down, she ordered a drink. Feeling alone, Cameron opened her phone. She read through her friends' names. _Very few…_ she drank more.

After a bit she dialled Thirteen's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Remy's voice seemed a bit croaky.

"Hey…" Allison immediately regretted the action. _Maybe she was sleeping, or … or! Busy with Eric! _She blushed at the thought. "I'm sorry, I-"

"What's wrong?" Thirteen inquired, noticing the weirdness into the other girl's tone.

"Nothing… I was just.. bored, alone."

"Ah. Where are you? Home?"

Music could be heard in the background. "No, I'm in the pub nearly the hospital. Didn't really feel like coming home by myself."

"Mh." Remy got on her feet. "Want me to reach you?"

_Yeah... _"No, it's okay." Cameron replied instead.

"It's not! You woke me now, so you better be fun tonight."

"Ehh, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have called."

"Naw, I was joking _Ally_." Thirteen chuckled at the nickname. "Wait for me, okay? And don't drink too much."

With that they hung up. Allison smiled lightly and killed time until the brunette showed up.

Remy took the empty chair next to the blond woman. She appeared tired "Gosh! I'm so sorry I woke you." Cameron started.

"Not again! And if you feel that guilty you can buy me a drink." She winked.

"..What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine."

A few cocktails later, and Allison exclaimed "I better head home. Umh…" she mumbled at the end. "Wanna come?" she smiled hesitant.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow "Okay." Her voice wasn't so sure though.

They had talked more lately, and actually spent time together, but it wasn't like they were best friends or something.

They went out the bar. "Are you drunk?" the younger doctor bluntly asked.

"What?! No!" Cameron replied too quickly. She frowned and opened her car "And I can drive. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." Remy grinned mischievously.

They arrived at Allison's house safe and sound. "Quick! I'm freezing my ass!" Thirteen whined, while the older woman was trying to open the door.

"If you'd shut up, maybe!" Cameron shot back.

They laughed a bit, and finally the door was opened. Remy waltzed inside, making her co-worker laugh. "Silly." the blond doctor giggled.

They took off their coats, and Allison threw herself on the couch. "How hospitable." Thirteen teased.

"Sorry... Well, make yourself comfortable." Cameron waved her hand around, too dizzy to move now.

The brunette turned the TV on. "Gah!" the other shrieked surprised. "What the fuck!" she swore.

"Wahoo!" Thirteen jumped next to her on the couch "You can curse!" she mocked, poking her.

Allison sent her a dirty look "Of course I can curse. I just choose not to, most of the time. And turn the TV off, thanks."

Remy, still grinning, did so. "What now?"

"Are you… hyper?" Cameron looked at her. "I'm tired..." she hid a yawn.

"I'm not." The taller girl pouted. "I told you to be fun tonight; you have to entertain me!"

"Riiight." the blond woman murmured. In the back of her mind she wondered why two weeks ago Remy hadn't been that hyper when they had chatted at the pub. Shrugging she tossed on the couch, pushing Thirteen out.

"Hey!" the brunette protested, from the floor. She got on her feet and took Allison by the wrist "Wake up!"

Cameron grumbled standing in front of the co-worker. Her eyes unfocused "I'm tired, told you."

"I'm not… told you!"

"Oh c'mon! You have my entire home for yourself; you can find something to do."

"I already find something to do."

"What?"

Before Allison could defend herself, Thirteen dived and pinned her down. "Ahhhh!!" She yelled. Her breath was mid way into her throat. Remy had startled tickling with no mercy.

The older girl screamed trying to escape. She struggled and managed to hit the other between the legs. "Motherfucker!" Thirteen cursed, closing her eyes in pain.

Cameron immediately kicked her off, and got on her feet. She grinned smugly. The brunette got up too and screamed "Laugh, laugh I'll make you cry, NOW!!"

Allison blew a raspberry and ran away, with Remy right after. "Chicken! I'll catch you when you'll be too tired!" the younger jumped on Cameron's left side, who ended up on the floor.

"Remyyy!" the two wrestled on the floorboard for many minutes.

They didn't care it was very late; it was fun to act like brats, once in a while. The smaller woman was scarcely breathing; she was now under her co-worker's body.

"Tired, umh?" Thirteen teased, smirking victorious.

The older of the two scoffed at that and re-started her furious kicks "What the! You're insane Dr. Cameron!!" Remy cried out, in reality very amused.

Tears were falling on both their cheeks from the laughter. They continued for another bit, finishing all sweaty. "God…" the blonde breathed out.

"Yes?" Thirteen grinned _House-like_, and the other doctor couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"How does a shower sound?" she asked, suddenly.

"Whoa, hey," Remy said, holding up her hands "What happened to 'straight like an arrow'?" She smiled mockingly.

Cameron poked her in the side, hard enough to elicit another "Hey!" from Remy.

"First of all I don't scream straight like an arrow." She frowned, not really knowing why it would be bad. She was straight after all. "Second, get your mind out the gutter." They laughed "Shower 'cuz we stink now; thanks of your silly game."

"Oh you didn't seem to mind my game."

"I had to defend myself!"

Thirteen giggled and rose up, as well as her friend. "This way…" Allison whispered, more tired now.

They headed to the bathroom. The brunette rested her back on the door, staring at the blond doctor. Cameron was searching for another robe.

When she turned around, she inquired "Wanna go first.. or?"

"Na, you go first. It's your house."

Allison nodded, hoping the cold water would refresh her giddy mind. Turning on her back again, she tugged on the shirt she was wearing.

Remy hadn't moved yet; her eyes were following every action. Cameron lifted the shirt over her head, slowly exposing her skin. Thirteen stared at her lower back, then gazed at the hook of Allison's bra.

The brunette blinked once, twice… Realizing what she was doing she left the bathroom.

After what seemed an eternity the older girl emerged from the washroom. She was drying her hair with a towel, and was clad in only a bathrobe.

"Your turn." Cameron whispered to Thirteen, who was sat on the bed. Remy could barely focus. It must had been the alcohol and the tiring tickling game, but she was really sluggish at the moment.

Slowly she took her top off, her eyes falling on Allison's form.

The ER doctor was putting on her pyjama. Thirteen smirked feebly. "Cute…" she sniggered.

Cameron smiled as she turned around, "You like it?" she asked playing with the fly of her pants.

"Mm." Remy nodded, her throat a bit dry.

Yawing a bit, the blond woman lay on her bed "Well, now be fast with the shower. Then turn off the light."

Dr. Hadley frowned playfully and sighed "Okay, mistress. What else?"

"Nothing; after come in here. It's cold." Allison giggled.

With that Thirteen walked into the bathroom. Eventually she finished. Peeking in the bedroom, she saw her co-worker with her eyes closed.

Remy chuckled and reached the bed. _What do I wear? _She suddenly thought confused. Her eyes almost closing too. "Whatever…" she yawned, entering in the bed.

She hugged close to her chest the blanket, and rested her still-wet head on the pillow.

"Mmhg." Cameron mumbled at the intrusion.

Thirteen snuggled close to the blondie, and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next day came too soon. Remy's head hurt. A lot. She could tell that light was streaming into the room, but she couldn't quite face opening her eyes just yet. As she lay motionlessly on the bed, flashes of memory suddenly came back. Allison calling her. Bar. Chat and drinks. Her coming to the blond's house. Tickling. Shower. Sleep.

She was feeling suddenly cold. "Brr." She gnashed her teeth, "What the hell…" she murmured, finally opening her eyes. She scanned the room; yesterday she didn't have neither time, nor desire to do so. But, before she could inspect better, she heard loud voices coming out the bedroom.

So she got on her feet, and saw she was clad only in underwear. Once she was done in the bathroom, she headed into the kitchen. Entering in the living room she noticed boxes on the floor.

She peered into the kitchen, and saw Cameron sat alone at the table. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

Thirteen spoke softly "Good morning." It came out shyly; it was a bit weird and awkward for her to wake up into Allison's house. It was new.

The blond doctor was about to reply, when she noticed her companion's outfit. She raised an eyebrow "Nice pyjama." She joked, then sighed. "My fault, sorry. You were the guest, and you didn't have nothing to wear." Her eyes were darker.

"No big, really. I was pretty warm anyway." She smirked flirtly.

Silence. Cameron looked a bit sad. "What's wrong?" Remy asked, coming near.

"It's-"

The older girl was cut off by heavy footsteps. She opened her mouth to explain, when:

"Allison, where do-"

Here was standing Chase, with a little box in his arm, looking rather surprised. "Uh.. Emh... Hey… Dr. Hadley." he stammered, really really confused.

"Hi… Dr. Chase." The brunette greeted in the same way. She looked down, while Cameron flushed.

* * *

**A/N:** Pff! I had fever this last two days; today I'm better so I finally finished this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, who of you would like this story to become eventually Cameron/Thirteen??

Mmm. I'm thinking.

R&R are love


	5. Overcome

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I've been to Dublin, amazing! But I'm back on writing now :P and wao! It's already the fifth chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy…

**5****° chapter**

_Thirteen spoke softly "Good morning." It came out shyly; it was a bit weird and awkward for her to wake up into Allison's house. It was new._

_The blond doctor was about to reply, when she noticed her companion's outfit. She raised an eyebrow "Nice pyjama." She joked, then sighed. "My fault, sorry. You were the guest, and you didn't have anything to wear." Her eyes were darker._

"_No big, really. I was pretty warm anyway." She smirked flirtly. _

_Silence. Cameron looked a bit sad. "What's wrong?" Remy asked, coming near._

"_It's-"_

_The older girl was cut off by heavy footsteps. She opened her mouth to explain, when:_

"_Allison, where do-"_

_Here was standing Chase, with a little box in his arm, looking rather surprised. "Uh.. Emh... Hey… Dr. Hadley." he stammered, really really confused._

"_Hi… Dr. Chase." The brunette greeted in the same way. She looked down, while Cameron flushed._

The shorter woman cleared her throat, embarrassed. "She.. Remy.." Robert stared "Dr. Hadley, spent uh the night here." she tried to rationalize.

"I didn't see her before." The man interrupted. He had come a little earlier than when Thirteen had woken up.

"Yeah, well because you stormed inside, demanding your stuff, without asking!"

Remy raised her eyebrows; _Oh no, please no fight in front of me._ She thought.

"Demanding?! As you nicely said, they are MY stuff! When am I supposed to take them if not when I have the afternoon shift?" Chase was clearly pissed.

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay. Just take all and then leave."

Her tone wasn't sharp, but her eyes told differently.

Robert nodded shortly and added "But, as I was about to ask before I saw her.." he moved his head toward Thirteen's direction "Do you know where my INXS t-shirt is?" he sighed. He really liked the article. "I didn't find it in my drawer, and neither in the laundry…"

Cameron pondered for a moment, then she rose up from her chair. "Yeah I think I know where it is." She muttered vaguely, walking away from the kitchen.

Chase shot a suspicious look at the brunette, who was still very much agitated. Remy bit her lower lip, and followed the blonde out.

The man did the same. He stood a bit behind Thirteen, as they reached the bedroom.

Allison was bent down, picking up her co-worker's clothes. Remy blushed, cursing herself silently. _How stupid! I should have worn my clothes, instead on heading to the kitchen in underwear. _

Robert frowned, thinking who knew what. Thirteen sighed, blaming herself. "Allison," she spoke softly "I should go."

Cameron, who hadn't noticed their presences, almost jumped, scared. "Oh, it's okay." she breathed, and smiled.

Then Chase asked "Well? You found my shirt?!"

The older girl stared at him, then replied "I think it's in my closet. I like to wear it…" she whispered at the end.

Remy noticed how the Aussie's features softened in that moment. He looked down, sadly. Allison turned to rummage through her wardrobe. When she faced the man again, she was holding the t-shirt he wanted.

"Here." she extended the item to him.

Thirteen idly imaged the blond woman wearing the INXS t-shirt, as she was being left out by the two other doctors.

Robert moved his hand on the shirt. His and Cameron's fingers brushed. Remy felt a bit embarrassed and went out the room.

A couple of minutes later Allison and her _ex_ boyfriend reached Thirteen. She was sat on the couch, with a leg under herself and the other bent. She seemed lost in thought.

Cameron became aware once again about what the brunette was wearing, and noticed that Chase was minding his own business, keeping his eyes low.

"Remy?" she called out.

The younger one lifted her face "Yeah?"

"Maybe you wanna dress up?" the older girl forced a smile, while Robert went to pick up his other stuff.

Thirteen nodded and immediately headed back into the bedroom. She put on her clothes that Cameron had rested on a chair before. Sighing she returned where she had left the two.

Chase was still busy, so she searched for Allison. She was again in the kitchen, alone. Thirteen walked near and said "Ally…"

The blonde just stared. "I'm going now. It's late for work already."

"House won't show up until 9…" Cameron murmured.

"Right, but you're in late too."

The shorter woman nodded, then sighed "It's so.. confusing."

Thirteen knew what she was referring to "It's normal, believe me. You two just broke up…"

"He could have chosen another day to take his stuff."

The brunette shrugged, not knowing what else to add. Allison kept her eyes low, so Remy walked off heading toward the door.

Robert cleared his throat, so she looked in his direction "Goodbye Dr. Hadley." his tone was stern.

"Goodbye Dr. Chase." She replied and with that she left the apartment.

&&&

Some hours later Thirteen, followed by Taub and Kutner, walked into the cafeteria. As soon as she had sat down, Foreman came into her view. "Remy." His eyes and tone were serious.

_Oh this can't be good._ The brunette thought to herself, before cautiously venturing "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

_Oh yeah, definitely not good._ Out loud, Thirteen answered "Sure."

She got on her feet and walked with the man away. "Well?" she was growing impatient, when Eric just stared at her.

"Mmm." He murmured, then started "I just talked with Chase today."

"And?" Remy rolled her eyes, _Is he making it difficult on purpose?!_

"He said he went to Allison's to pick some of his stuff, and found you there." pause "In underwear."

The girl let the surprise show on her face just for some nanoseconds; then frowning she said "So?"

"So?! What were you doing there?"

"I slept at her house, _obviously_."

"Glad to know. _Obviously_ I didn't know you were being that friendly with her. Care to explain?"

"We just had blow mind sex, nothing too interesting." Thirteen replied drily.

Foreman was astonished for a moment. Then he sighed "Really, Remy."

"What?! You want the details?"

"Be serious! I'm asking for real…"

"Eric, what do you think we did? We drank at the pub near here, then went to her house. That's all."

"Why you stayed the night, then?"

"Who do you think you are? My dad?!"

"C'mon, just reply." He took her left hand calmly.

Thirteen sighed looking down at their hands, "We were kinda drunk, okay? So I don't know… she just left me stay over. I didn't ask, too tired to drive anyway."

"Okay." was all he replied.

With that they returned to the table, only to see Cameron sat down too. Remy couldn't help but smile at the _speak of the devil _situation. "Hey you." Allison greeted.

The brunette quickly looked at Eric, then she replied "Hey."

"Hi Allison." Foreman nodded his head.

The blonde doctor smiled and greeted him too.

&&&

Cameron heard a light knock on her office door. It was late and her shift was about to end, so she wondered who could be standing behind the door. Slowly she got up and opened it, revealing Thirteen. "Umh, hey." Allison said unsure, and returned to sit down.

Remy walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi."

"What bring you here? Not that I mind the visit…"

"I talked with Eric and-" the brunette searched the older girl's eyes "he's happy that I..."

"That you?" the blond doctor urged.

"That I'm spending umh.. some time with you."

Cameron could bet she had seen Thirteen blushing for a moment. The younger woman seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"I…" Remy sighed. What was she I trying to say?

Allison smiled softly and rose from her chair. _One, two, three... _And they were in front of each other. The taller one lowered her glance, while Cameron put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm happy of that too, really. With this job and all I barely find time to make new friends. But we have had good times, right? At the mall, in the park with the rain, and then yesterday at my home."

Thirteen chuckled, clearly more at ease now. "Yes.."

"You and your tickle." Allison pushed her playfully.

"Not my fault, it's funny!"

"Yeah?! How so?"

"Because I like to tease you, cutie." Remy replied jokingly.

Cameron flashed her a confused look as she laughed in amusement. She stared at the younger woman for a moment, as if trying to decipher that mysterious grin on her perfect lips.

The blond girl turned around and murmured "Let me turn off the light, my shift is over."

"Let's go." Thirteen stated then.

"Where?"

"Home. Mine, c'mon." the brunette wasn't requesting; she gripped Allison from the wrist and drew her out the office.

They took their own cars and headed to Remy's apartment. After some minutes, finding very little traffic, they reached the house.

They walked together till the door, which Thirteen opened easily. Still in silence, the taller girl helped Cameron with her coat.

They separated in the living room; "Want something to drink?" the owner asked, from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. What do you have?"

Remy got near the refrigerator, "Mm water obviously, milk, beer, red wine, and tequila."

"Tequila."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottle, "Nice choice."

The woman returned in the living room, only to find Allison standing still. Remy shook her head and said "You could have sat… you know."

She took the couch and made space for the blonde. Cameron, once sat down too, smirked and stole the bottle from Thirteen "Thanks." she muttered.

In an hour they had emptied the bottle, drinking all the tequila. They had started confiding in each other and confessing the troubles they had been having.

Allison had whined about Chase; about how bad she had threat him and how unsure she was about the break up. She didn't know if that was the right choice. Trying to light the mood Thirteen had told her about Foreman, only to end up in an emotional monologue too. Eventually they had fallen asleep.

As a few lights streamed into the room, Remy woke up. She immediately became aware of her particular position: Cameron was practically all over her, since they were sharing the couch. The older's arms were both around her, and Thirteen was finding very hard to get up, without waking the co-worker.

Finally, after some trying, she managed to rise up. Once she was done in the bathroom, she headed to the kitchen quietly. She made coffee, then returned in the living room: Allison was still very much asleep.

Chuckling she wondered if the ER doctor had been having a peaceful sleep lately. While staring she saw Cameron moving slowly. After some moments the blonde opened her eyes. Groggily she rubbed them and assumed a seated position. "Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey there." Remy said back. "How are you feeling?" she heard herself asking.

"My limbs are hurting," Allison chuckled "but mostly good. You?"

"I'm good too, thanks. Want coffee? I just made some."

"Yeah, I need it!" the older girl eagerly replied. She got on her feet and followed the slightly younger woman in the kitchen.

While eating breakfast, Thirteen mumbled "I think we are in late… again."

Cameron nodded "Sorry… I'll be fast at all."

"It's okay, no need to be worried. As you pointed out yesterday House won't be in time either."

"Can I take a shower, then?"

"Sure." Remy did a little wink, and added "I'll get dressed meanwhile."

&&&

House walked into the differential room as Foreman had shown up into the office to pour himself a cup of coffee. The older doctor sat down in his chair and waited for Foreman to finish. He didn't have to wait long; soon enough Eric was sitting in his seat in much the same way Taub and Kutner were.

House started spinning his cane around in his hand. "I'm bored," he whined, as he was waiting for the last member of his team to arrive.

Many minutes passed before Thirteen hurried into the room.

"You're late!" House barked with mock anger.

"No I'm not," the brunette argued back and pointed to the clock on the wall. She betted House had arrived from a couple of minutes too.

"I wonder with whom you spent the night, to even arrive after me."

Remy could feel Foreman staring at her, "I didn't do anything, House." Her tone was stern as she sat down.

"Mm, so you are not denying that you spent the night with someone."

The woman bit her tongue, not to snap. She searched for Eric's eyes, like silently saying 'I'll tell you later, don't worry.'

* * *

It was lunch time before Cameron finally had some breathing room. She had performed over a dozen rectal exams, 14 stitches, and had to fight off the advances of an underweight middle-aged man with severe intestinal problems.

Cameron was walking out the ER to reach the cafeteria when she spotted Chase. She raised an eyebrow wondering what the man could be doing. As she got a better view, she saw he was talking with a nurse. She shrugged, _Donno_, when she heard the nurse in question laughing, hard. Clearly flirting.

Her eyes were on Chase again; he was moving his hands quickly and telling her who know what. The nurse seemed to be enjoying the story a little too much.

The blonde girl frowned, annoyed. Deciding it was better to go before her ex would see her, she walked away.

She was exhausted and not really in the mood for company which was why she slouched over a small table in the far corner of the lunch area, with her head hid in her arms. She was feeling like _shit_.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm esaused." She mumbled, her head still buried in her arms.

"You're what?"

"Gee Eric.. leeve me alone.. I'm dieing. I wanna at least do it in pece."

"Well, die in peace.. I'm just sitting here if it's _not_ a problem."

Allison laughed "God, thanks!" she lifted her head. She puffed a bit and looked at the man's tray. "Are you hungry?" the last one asked.

"How can one be hungry after doing many, _too_ _many_, rectal exams and seeing all day people vomiting?!"

"EW..."

"Yeah.. And a sick man had also tried to court me. Gosh, I think I will not eat for days!"

Foreman burst into laughter "Stop! Okay, I don't want to know..."

Before the conversation could continue further, the two were joined by the new ducklings.

"Hey." Eric smiled, mostly to Thirteen.

"How are you?" Kutner asked to Cameron, who was visibly paler.

"I'm okay…" the woman lied "Only a bit tired."

"We are too." Remy mumbled, as she sat in front of the older girl.

"So… I was wondering," Foreman got the attention of everybody. He cleared his throat and continued "Why don't we all go out tonight?"

Taub sighed "I can't.. sorry."

Kutner interjected "Me can!" he grinned enthusiastically.

Thirteen, who was frowning since Eric had started talking, asked "Where will we go?"

"To a restaurant, pub, I donno. Just a night with friends." He looked at Allison who was quiet. "Al? What do you say?"

The blonde doctor looked at the couple in front of her; Remy did a little smile. "Sure, just tell me when?"

"Is it okay around nine?"

They nodded, and Foreman whispered something into Thirteen's ear.

&&&

After scrubbing her entire body, Cameron let the soap drop from her hand. She closed her eyes and placed her face into the stream of the water. She turned around, letting the water hit her hair, feeling it down her back. She took a deep breath, but soon sobs were wracking her body. She let them out, not trying to control the noises as she cried. She slipped down and bent both knees to her chest. She placed her head onto her legs, rocking back and forth.

After what could have been only ten minutes, or possibly as much as an hour, Allison pushed herself to her feet. She numbly turned off the water and grasped over her towel, drying herself off.

She slowly walked to the door and reached her bedroom. It was almost time to go and she wasn't ready. She bet Foreman had invited Chase too; _they are friends after all…_

But that didn't stop the bad feeling she was having. She wasn't exactly sure why she had cried in the shower minutes ago. And it certainly hadn't helped her. She only looked worse.

Sighing she took some clothes out from her closet. Not minding the mess, she got dressed quickly. Just after she had dried her hair, her phone started to ring. It was Foreman.

Clearing her throat she used her calmer tone "Hello?"

"Allison, are you still coming yes? It's 9.35…"

Her tone immediately changed "I know! I'm sorry. I.. I'll be right there. Just give me some minutes, okay?"

"Sure." Eric replied a bit unsure. She didn't sound too calm now.

Once they hung up, Cameron put on a pair of shoes, took her purse -throwing inside wallet and phone- and she walked out her house. She entered in her car and drove to the restaurant they had chosen.

Once inside she immediately spotted Kutner, who seemed engrossed into a funny impression of someone. The blond woman held her breath when her eyes fell on Chase. He was handsome looking, with a tight shirt hugging his chest.

Slowly she reached their table. She looked messy: hair barely dried, casual clothes and no make up. Everyone could still see her bloodshot eyes. "Hi." She spoke with a little voice "Sorry for my lateness." She chuckled, looking down.

"No problem." Foreman replied, making space. "C'mon sit next to Remy."

Nodding, Allison did what told. Thirteen stared at her intently and whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." was all the brunette got as reply.

As the night went on, the guys noticed the lack of enthusiasm from Cameron. Usually she was bubbly, and tonight Remy had actually spoken more than her!

But the evening was about to end, because it was getting too late. They went Dutch, everyone paying for their own. Chase hadn't addressed Cameron all through the night.

As they were walking to their cars, Thirteen overheard her boyfriend discussing with Robert. "Why?! I thought you wanted to talk to her."

She guessed they were speaking about Allison, but she let the matter go. It was their problem, even if she was a bit curious. She could always ask Eric later…

* * *

**A/****N: **Again sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think ;)


	6. Decode

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Thanks for your new comments :D Here it goes the new chapter

**6****° chapter**

Cameron had always hated flu, since she was a baby. She had visited a couple of people with it in the clinic some days ago. And today here she was: stuffy nose, teary eyes, sore throat. She had to stop few times, at work, to cough or sneeze. _Damn!! _

Allison dragged her feet to the doctor's lounge, hoping to find some peace. She got only a few hours of sleep last night and had been working nonstop. She had seen Chase in this past two days after the dinner with the colleagues the other evening, but their brief conversations were always awkward.

Not caring if someone was in the doctor's lounge already, Cameron opened the door without even knocking. Her eyes were feeling heavy, and all she wanted to do was trying to relax. She approached the sofa with her eyes half-closed.

She noticed, though, that someone was already occupying the couch. The person in question, hearing footsteps, turned around.

"Hey," Thirteen said.

"Oh hey Remy…" Allison mumbled. "Didn't see you."

"It's okay. We can fit on a couch, right?" the brunette smirked in the dark.

The blonde doctor smiled, remembering some nights ago at Remy's house, when they had slept on the couch. "Yeah, we do." she replied sitting down next to her.

"So... stressing day?"

"Yeah, and I think I'm getting sick too."

"Oh." Thirteen didn't move. "Sorry to hear."

Cameron coughed, then did a sheepish smile. "See?" she puffed "Maybe it's better if I'd stay away. I don't want to infect you."

"Don't worry." Was all Remy said.

They stood in silence for some minutes. The older girl hid a yawn "Gosh, I'm so tired." she whispered. "Can't sleep more than a few hours lately."

"Maybe it's better if you just go home then."

"Yeah..." Allison trailed off, getting on her feet. "What about you?"

"Me? I'll return to my apartment as soon as House leaves us alone."

"Aw, okay... Well good luck with him."

The two chuckled. "Allison." Thirteen called out, just when the blonde was about to leave the room. "If you want to talk, you know how to contact me…" That was so out of her character, but the brunette decided she didn't care. Cameron seemed like she needed someone at the moment and she didn't mind to play the 'confessor'. Moreover, they had had nice times together. The shorter woman was funny in her own way.

They eyes lingered, the ER doctor smiled "Thank you." She whispered sincerely and added "I'll surely call you."

Remy nodded and smiled too.

&&&

Finally at home, Cameron had walked to her bed only to curl up in it with the warmest blanket. She was rolling over from one side to the other since the last two minutes though. She was beginning to sweat a bit, _with fever, _she guessed.

She heard her phone vibrating. Extending a hand out, she took it from the bedside table. There was a new message; she read it. "_Open your door_."

Allison saw it was from Thirteen. "Oh god," she mumbled as she got on her feet. _She can't really be here..._ she thought to herself. She reached the door and opened it.

Dr. Hadley was there, grinning amused. Cameron stared at her blankly "Remy…" she whispered, her throat aching.

"Hey there. You look pretty messy." The younger woman bluntly greeted.

The blonde touched her hair and looked down self consciously. She knew she looked sick… well she was sick!

"Umh yeah…" she mumbled shy. "But, what are you doing here? It's pretty late…"

"I was just done in the hospital. Thought I'd drop in to say hi."

"Oh, okay." Allison smiled weakly, "It's sweet… thank you. But I'm sick I told you. I think I have fever now." She did something similar to a pout.

Remy chuckled at that "Aw, I see." They stood in silence. "Umh can I enter or..?"

"Ah right!" Cameron laughed nervously "Sorry." she opened the door wide and the brunette walked inside.

"So..." the sick doctor wasn't expecting any visit. She only wanted to sleep.

Then she noticed that Thirteen was holding a bag. The girl lowered her glance too, seeing the co-worker looking at there.

"I bought an ice cream." she explained.

"Yummy!" the older girl squealed, making Remy burst into laughter. "AHAH! Well it's all yours. Enjoy." She handed the bag to Allison.

Cameron walked then to her bedroom, followed by the taller woman. Once they sat down, the blonde took the ice cream and a spoon out the bag. She smiled: it was a Starbucks Java Chip Frappucino Cup. "How did you find out I like ice creams even in this season, with all the cold?"

"I didn't know. I just like them too, so…" Thirteen grinned, watching the other opening the cup.

Allison tasted a spoonful of the ice cream. She seemed to shiver for a moment at the coldness; she closed her eyes "Mmm." She smirked with the spoon still between her lips.

Opening her eyes she found Remy staring back at her. They both looked away, "Want?" the older one asked, holding the spoon now in front of them.

"Sure." Thirteen replied coolly. Her left hand suddenly was around Cameron's right wrist as she leaned down. She took the spoon in her mouth. It tasted very good.

Allison smiled, "Thanks for buying it." she grinned sillily.

The younger doctor nodded. Then they heard noises coming out the bedroom. "Wha-?" the blonde mumbled confused.

All of a sudden footsteps were nearer and the two women gasped when they saw House entering into the room. He looked somewhat uncomfortable... surprised.

"Goodnight ladies," House said, quietly clearing his throat and gaining his composure, once again. "Sharing a sexy moment?" he wiggled his eyebrows looking at the spoon in his ex immunologist's hand.

"Right." Cameron blushed, while Remy just looked unnerved.

When no one of them added anything else, House puffed and started getting closer.

Allison pulled her blanket tighter around her body. "Why are you here, House?!" her tone didn't leave time for joke.

"I was missing you so much, thought I'd walk in to tell you that." He grinned in his trademark way, joking no less.

"House.." Thirteen growled, making the man laugh harder.

"But really! The door was open. Were you in too much of a rush to close it?" he winked, as he walked out the room.

Cameron jumped off the bed, following her former boss. The brunette could hear the two talk for some moment; then the sound of a door bashing close.

The older girl was back in the bedroom, looking even more tired now. "Remy..." she started, then sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm going." Thirteen replied a bit harshly. She didn't know why though. It was just House's fault. She stood up, "Take care of yourself. People need you in the ER." she did a little smile and started going away.

Allison whispered a "Bye." but she was sure it went unheard.

* * *

"So what were you doing at Dr. Cameron's last night?" House asked Thirteen as he sat down. It was the morning after their brief 'meeting'. Her eyebrows were sewed together as she was rubbing her temple. She was focused on the case and didn't hear what her boss had said. So House stood up and went behind her. He lifted his cane and began to poke her in the back of the head.

She rolled her eyes annoyed and chose to not give him attention, even knowing he wouldn't quit. She was mad he had ruined the evening yesterday. Suddenly the door opened and Foremen walked in, all serious.

"House, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed as soon as his eyes fell on the scene. He grabbed the man's cane and pushed it away. "Leave her alone." He said and he took a seat next to the brunette. She gave him a thanking smile and he nodded his head.

House sat back down too. "Sorry didn't know the boyfriend was that jealous." he spat.

Both Foreman and Remy went silent. House wanted them to quit or break, so they had pretended a break up. _So does he know?!_

Then Eric gained some courage and demanded "Why were you bothering her?"

"Cuz she wasn't answering my question." The older doctor said vaguely.

Foremen looked at House before, then at Thirteen.

He knew he would regret that, but he continued: "What question?"

"I was hoping you would ask." Greg grinned "I just wanted to know why Lesbian was at Cameron's house last night." He replied looking at the girl who sent him a dirty look.

"Oh," Eric was wordless for a moment. "This is not any of your business." He accented the words _'your business_'.

Remy sighed, looking at the ceiling; she hated when House pried in her stuff.

&&&

Thirteen was trying to be as quiet as possible, despite the annoying weird looks Foreman was sending as soon Cameron had walked into the cafeteria. "Hey," the blonde smiled her warm smile, even thought it was clear she was still sickish.

"So, had fun yesterday with Remy?" Eric suddenly asked. Chase had arrived there too. It was a habit of him now to sit with them, even after the break up with Allison. The man looked at his former girlfriend; she was confused for a moment. Then she thought Thirteen had told Foreman about the visit, but his tone was somewhat odd.

"Umh, ye-yeah.." she stuttered. "Until House came." Her face fell, making Remy laugh.

"Why did he come there?"

"Hell if I know! Who understand _him_…" she whispered the last part bitterly.

Unexpectedly Thirteen stood up and walked away. Eric raised an eyebrow "Okay." They were all bemused by the woman's action, but no one went after her.

After lunch Cameron had restarted her shift, only to finish hours later. "Uf!" she puffed in the locker room. She quickly changed into her clothes, putting the pink scrub aside. While walking toward the exit of the Hospital, she noticed Remy coming out from the elevator.

"Hey!" the older girl spoke aloud.

The brunette looked into her direction for a moment.

Allison caught up with her "Remy." She put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Yes?" Thirteen acknowledged, while she kept on walking.

"Something's wrong?"

"Umh, no that I know." the taller doctor replied staidly.

They had arrived in the parking. "Good evening," she said opening her car.

Cameron stood motionless as her co-worker drove away. "What the fuck…" she swore quietly. _What is wrong with her? _Shrugging she reached her own car to lead at home.

* * *

**A/****N: **Sorry, the chapter is a bit shorter then the usual. Hope you liked anyway. And thanks again for your reviews. They surely make me write more ;)


	7. A new case

_**Falling**__** inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Sorry for the 'delay' xD I went to a school trip for days! But now here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, keep on reading.

**7° chapter**

Allison let out a groan as the sound of the alarm drilled her into consciousness. She was hazily aware of the rain coming down heavily outside.

She had to go to work early, _God_. Lazily she got out of bed. She hadn't recovered fully, seeing she hadn't rested more than usual. She was still cold.

She made herself breakfast, then took a shower. She didn't care she was running out of time, she needed it. After a bit she finally left her home to go to the Hospital.

Thirteen had just exited from her car. She had woken up late, so she had to run. She sighed deeply as she entered in the elevator. Soon, the lift came to a stop and opened. Thirteen walked out and made her way to the locker room. She put her coat and other items in the locker. She quickly made her way to the next stop, the differential room.

She noticed Cameron walking down too. The brunette didn't say anything when the blonde smiled at her.

So Allison entered into House's office. "Got a case?"

The man immediately replied "Nope."

That's all Remy heard, seeing she marched in the differential room then. Kutner, Taub and Foreman were all there. _Damn, I'm so late! _she thought.

"What's Allison doing in here?" Eric wondered.

"I don't know?" Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you two like…the new Chip 'n' Dale?" the man spoke with a serious face, but meant it as a joke.

"I said I donno! I just heard her asking House if he has a case. So maybe she's getting us something to do."

"No need to get all bothered." Kutner mumbled, his face hidden into the newspaper he was reading.

Before Remy had time to scowl, House entered in the room. "Hello my dearest pets." He grinned maniacally, making his ducklings cringe. "It seems that Dr. Cameron can't stay away from me."

The blonde doctor rolled her eyes as she followed him. "She brought us a new case." The man threw the patient's file on the long table. "Fever, hallucinations, disorientation, internal bleeding, and trouble swallowing…" he started talking.

Everyone began discussing and spatting ideas back and forth. Everyone except for Thirteen. Her eyes were fixed upon Cameron. Watching the older girl explaining her theories eagerly; watching her tired yet beautiful eyes moving from the chart to House.

Suddenly she realized Allison was staring back. She blinked once: the others were looking at her too now.

"Thirteen?" House raised his voice.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

"What do you think? Any idea?" her boss asked.

"I uh.." _Fuck!_ She thought, "I agree with Cameron." she blurted out, without having even listened.

House seemed ready to retort, but the brunette beat him. "But umh now, could you excuse me for a second?" she asked as she ran out of the room, not listening as House barked after her.

_What the hell?_ Allison frowned confused._ She turned to look at Foreman. _He seemed concerned;_ maybe he knows what the fuck is wrong with her lately._

The man in fact stood up "House, let me handle her." he walked out the room too.

"Great!" Gregory shouted. He grumbled something under his breath, then continued the activity left undone.

&&&

House had given out orders, leaving the job of 'visiting' the patient's house to Cameron and Remy. The blonde had to find her younger co-worker though.

Walking toward the doctor's lounge, she heard some shouting. She pushed the door quietly, leaning her head out. She saw Foreman and Thirteen arguing. She wondered if she should be there spying.

"I donno what your fucking problem is!"

It was the woman's voice. Allison bit her lower lip; she decided she didn't like when Remy yelled.

"You are my girlfriend, goddammit!" Eric exclaimed too, all agitated. Then he sighed, they needed to calm down. Their voices were too loud.

"We better head back to House." He turned around and froze when he spotted Cameron near the door.

Allison eyes shot wide open and stammered something. Eric just walked off, leaving the two girls alone.

Thirteen glanced at her briefly before trying to go away too. "Wait!" the blonde stopped her. "Please."

They eyes met again. The brunette inhaled deeply, but didn't speak. "What.. what had just happened?" Allison moved her hands around.

"Nothing." was the only reply she got.

"Remy tel-"

"Dr. Cameron."

Thirteen cut her off. She left the room, and Cameron… once again. Just like the nights before at the parking lot, the older woman didn't know what had just gone wrong.

She exited too, Remy's back facing her now. The doctor sighed, _Did I do something bad? _she thought sadly. With Thirteen she had had fun; she'd hate to see their sort of friendship to be ruined by something she didn't even know!

"Great." the taller girl murmured and halted right after.

Allison lost in thoughts hadn't heard House telling Thirteen what they had to do. She came back into reality when her co-worker turned to her.

"We have to go to the patient's house."

"I know." Cameron replied softly.

The drive to the house was spent in complete silence. This was unnerving the blonde.

Once they had finished and returned into Remy's car, she spoke: "Can you –please- just tell me what is going on?"

Allison noticed how the brunette's hands tightened even more on the wheel. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know. You acting weird since House descended into my apartment some nights ago?!"

When no reply came, the ER doctor knew the conversation was already over.

&&&

The patient seemed to be stable, so Cameron had just left the hospital. She was walking toward her car, when she saw Thirteen and Foreman. They were really close, the girl's back resting on the man's car.

Allison thought they looked cute, _At least they had made up. _But she still felt bad because the younger doctor hadn't talked to her all through the day. She had retraced all their 'moments' but hadn't found nothing weird. She hated to feel ignored.

She had spotted Chase some hours earlier, talking with the same nurse of days ago. He seemed to have moved on? She really didn't know plus he had all the right to find some distraction. _I dumped him!_ She had remembered herself.

Maybe it was a stupid idea, to leave him. Chase gave her company at least. _No, no. I shouldn't keep him around just 'cuz I'm alone. _The blonde's mind was racing with thoughts, still feet away from her co-workers.

Sighing she decided to stop staring, before some of the two would notice. She entered in her car, and counted till ten. Then she headed to a bar. She had a flashback of the previous week. Remy at her home. They were both drunk but it had been fun. The brunette had told her '_Alcohol is b-aaad!_' before falling into a giggling round.

Cameron realized she had started drinking more in this month. Once in the bar it didn't take much to hook up with whatever boys talked her up. A couple of them even offered to drive her home. She hated that about herself, hated it so much it _hurt. _It was her look, always been her look. Even House had hired her for it, at first. Her delicate yet attractive features got everyone.

She wanted to be liked more than anything else. She specially wanted to be liked for other qualities. She knew she had them. But men liked her body, at least, and it was better than nothing. Even when she could barely see any good in her look.

Maybe it was the alcohol messing with her mind but she could swear she had seen Remy's car passing near her house. She had just came back, alone. Once she stripped from her clothes she took an ice bath.

Shivering then, she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Allison promised herself to concentrate all her energy on the case and the patient, not over her problems. It was a bit hard, seeing Thirteen was around all the time, but she managed quiet professionally.

Another day passed before Remy confronted her. It was awkward at first. "Hi."

The blonde thought about acting mean, just as a payback, but decided again it. It would be useless, plus Thirteen was finally speaking.

"Hey."

"How a coffee outside the hospital sounds?"

Allison smiled, "It sounds good." and Remy smiled back.

They walked till the nearby bar in a comfortable silence. Once seated to a table in front of coffees and muffins, the brunette spoke out again.

"I'm sorry." it was only a whisper.

The older wanted to ask what had made her act like she had done in the past days, but she didn't. They simply changed subject and Remy was so glad for it. It was like nothing had changed. It was easy and funny, like it had been between them before Thirteen weirdness.

Laugh and silliness after and the break was over. House paged Cameron and they both groaned. The ER doctor smiled and thought their personalities mixed well. Oblivious to her, Remy was just thinking the same.

They returned to the hospital and heard as Taub informed House about the result of a test he had ran before lunch time. The patient's situation had changed.

&&&

Once back at home she started pondering if she could call Remy or not. Sure, the brunette had said 'sorry' and they had taken a coffee together. But she didn't know.

Sighing she walked toward her fridge only to find it empty. "Right.. forgot the groceries." she mentally slapped herself.

"Whatever." She grumbled and took her phone. "Let's call her." She said to no one, and dialled Thirteen's number.

After a couple of rings someone replied. It wasn't her friend. It sounded more like… "Eric!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Allison?" he seemed confused for a moment, then checked the ID. "Hey.. what's up?"

"Umh... is this Rem's phone right?"

"Yeah, she's taking a shower. I'm replying." He grinned "Hope she won't mind. Something's wrong?"

"No..."

"Do you have something important to tell her, then?"

"No, no.. just you know." she mumbled.

"What?"

"She acted weird with me, kinda avoided me for some days. And we were getting friends you know. So it.. yeah it bothered me. Luckily today we talked again and all seems fine. So I just wanted to speak with her." She ranted. "But!" she raised her voice "If I'm interrupting something, don't worry. Just tell her hi."

Foreman sniggered at her co-worker "It's okay."

Cameron heard noised from the other line, "Here.. she's back. Remy? Oh no don't wet me!" laughter filled the receiver.

After some moments the other girl took the phone "Allison?"

"Yeah." the blonde blushed a bit embarrassed. _I shouldn't have called._

"Hi." Thirteen's voice sounded sweeter.

When the younger woman didn't add anything else, Cameron said "Umh.. how are you?"

"Good, thanks. Why are you calling? No that I mind."

"Well, do I have to have a reason to call you?"

The brunette chuckled, "No. In fact I'm glad you called. Now I'm free from Eric."

Allison heard a 'HEY!' from the man; she giggled.

"Okay, I reached the living room. I'm all yours." There was a pause "Some news?"

The older girl thoughts for a second, then replied "No."

"Interesting."

"Shut up… I'm boring I know!"

"Never said that. You're not boring."

"Why, thank you."

They laughed sillily. "Mm, what were you doing with Eric before?"

"Allison.."

The blonde grinned "I knew it. Good for you."

"I wasn't d-"

Thirteen was cut off "No need to deny! Anyway… pf I'm tired."

"Yeah me too."

"A day of work and you find the strength to-"

"Allison!"

"Okay okay." Cameron giggled amused. "I'll stop… Well I guess you can return to your bed. I'm about to go to sleep."

"See you tomorrow then… It's good to see your face all the time."

"I'll take it as a compliment. Not sure thought."

"Night Allison."

"Night."

* * *

R&R


	8. Right now

_**Falling**__** inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Thank you for the review! I'm happy you keep on reading. Enjoy.

**8****° chapter**

Remy was walking toward the differential room, late again for the second time this week.

She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Kutner coming near.

"Hey." The young man smiled, as he caught up with the brunette.

"Hi."

He handed her a coffee. "Thought you might need one."

"Thanks." Thirteen replied grabbing the mug, but raised an eyebrow. "How's House?"

"He has already started making assumptions about you being late."

"Figured as much." she grumbled.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" Kutner suddenly asked.

Thirteen and Lawrence both entered in the differential room.

"Not really." Thirteen answered, looking at Foreman's direction. He seemed to be staring into the nothingness.

Taub, instead, looked up when he heard the sound of Thirteen's voice.

"Well, there's a party tomorrow night at my place. I invited Chris-" Kutner tilted his head at Taub "But he can't come. Wife." He shook his head "Can you? There will be some of my friends, but also Dr. Chase, Cameron, and maybe Foreman." He did a little smile when Eric finally lifted his face "You should come; you can bring someone else if you want."

"I'll think about it." Thirteen said in a low tone, and saw Foreman nodding at her.

&&&

Finally the working day was over and they made their way out the differential room. Foreman was walking next to Remy. "So," he started "You wanna go to Kutner's party?"

"Only if you wanna…" she trailed off seeing his face "But you don't, right?"

Truth to be told, she wanted to go to the party, plus there was a change Allison would come, so she had thought… "Not really. I'm tired, and I don't really know peo-"

The brunette cut him off "But Chase and Cameron will be there!"

"Eager to go?" Eric teased, then smiled "It's okay. But if I want to see them, we'd meet up another day. I don't like parties, really. But if you feel like going there's no problem with me."

"Mmm." Remy mumbled, pouting a bit.

He chuckled "Com'on!" he mocked taking her by the arm "You'll have fun without me anyway."

"Oh, of that I'm sure!" she joked grinning. He frowned playfully, as they headed to the parking.

There they spotted Chase. "Robert!" Foreman called out.

The blond doctor turned around, "Hey." he came near.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I've nothing better to do. You?"

"Na." Eric shook his head.

Chase looked at Thirteen then, "Umh. I'll go instead." she said.

"Okay." He nodded, "See you tomorrow." He waves his hand and walked off.

Once alone, Foreman added "Don't dress up too sexy, or I'd be jealous." His voice was serious, but his eyes were teasing.

Remy 'tsk'ed. "You're choosing to not come." She smirked, then they kissed lightly. "Bye."

* * *

Cameron couldn't decide what to wear for the party. The day had finished so soon, and it was time to get ready. She was a bit nervous because she didn't know Kutner's friends, and wasn't so friend with him in the first place. _Plus Robert will come... _Things were still awkward between the two. They kept it civil, but who knew what could happen.

Allison opted for a casual look, yet stylish. She chose a pair of denim, a tight dark blue shirt and a brownish jacket. After she finished applying lightly make up, she worn a pair of stiletto heels.

Satisfied with her appearance she went out the apartment. Once in her car she rang Thirteen, as she had promised her to do, in the cafeteria. _Mmm, I wonder what she's going to wear._

Without too much difficulty, the blonde doctor found Kutner's home. She looked around, noticing a few cars already parked. She walked nearer and rang the doorbell.

Almost immediately Kutner welcomed her, with his usual big smile "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Hi back." Cameron hugged him briefly. The man giggled sillily and made her enter inside.

"Is Chase already here?" She whispered; he simply nodded.

_Damn…_ she thought in her mind, but to the specialist she only showed a little smile.

The house seemed homely, and soon she found herself talking with strangers. After a couple of minutes the door rang again.

Allison wasn't paying attention, but when she heard Thirteen's voice she turned around. Their eyes met and the brunette smirked.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a graphic tee with on a black waistcoat. On her feet simply a pair of black Converse. And finally, of course, her suspenders half hidden by the vest.

"Remy!" she waved happily.

The younger woman came near, "Hey pretty. How long have you been here?"

"Since a few minutes, don't worry." Cameron smiled, and let her eyes wandered again on the friend.

"Oh! Did I interrupt something?" Thirteen then asked, noticing two other guys.

"No, no! They are Matt and Lucas." The older girl explained.

"Mm, I see." Remy wasn't really interested, so after a bit of chat she excused herself and walked off.

She entered into the kitchen and spotted immediately the drinks on the table. Smirking she reached for the Vodka bottle. She drank a bit, and stood there alone for a minute.

Soon she heard Allison's voice in the background. The blond woman came into view, still followed by the two men. Thirteen frowned.

"Remy, what are you doing alone? You're not planning on get drunk, right?"

One of the two boys laughed, "Why? Nothing bad is gonna happen if we all drink a bit."

The brunette sighed and replied calmly "I just took some sips."

Allison turned to face Matt and Lucas. "Can you go for a second? I have to talk with my friend."

They nodded, leaving the women alone. "What?" Thirteen immediately exclaimed.

"Don't be unsocial." Cameron did a little smile, coming nearer. She put her hand over Remy's.

"I am a bit bored…" the younger mumbled.

"You walked away from the conversation we were having with the two men."

Thirteen rolled her eyes "They're only trying to get into your pants. How stupid, both hitting on the same girl."

"What?! It's not true! We just talked, and they're only being nice..."

"Riiight, following you all around? Don't think so."

"Are you jealous Dr. Hadley?" Allison mocked.

Remy's face became serious, and she looked over the bottles on the table.

"Umh..." the ER doctor stammered "I was just.. joking, you know." thinking the other had had took it bad.

"I know." Thirteen nodded and broke their closeness. "C'mon, let's go messing with Kutner. I won't be antisocial anymore." She did a little smile, and Cameron followed her out the kitchen.

&&&

A couple of hours later and some people had left the party. Kutner was on the couch; at his left side Chase was sit down, on his right Remy. Cameron was in front of them instead, trying a small talk, mostly only with the owner of the house.

Suddenly one of Kutner's friends walked to them and yelled "Let's go to the disco!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow and replied "Now? Isn't it a bit late?"

"Right cuz usually you go clubbing in the afternoon…" Thirteen said sarcastic.

"No need to get snappy, now." Kutner whined. He looked at his other friends "You all wanna come?"

The majority agreed, so they started getting on their own vehicles. They chose a new disco, a bit far away. Once inside they were met by neon light and a warm air.

Many people were on the dance floor already, but they went straight to the bar. Remy asked a Cosmo to drink. Cameron came to her side, followed by Kutner.

"Don't you just love this place?" he exclaimed excited.

"Hehe yeah." the older girl nodded.

"Want something to drink?" the brunette asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

After a few drinks Allison said "Rem it's better if we stop drinking. Annnd I wanna dance now." She grabbed her co-worker by the wrist "Let's go finding someone cool to dance with!"

Cameron had quickly loosened up under the alcohol influence, making things more interesting. As the two was heading toward the dancefloor, they noticed Chase. He was already there, close to a stranger –a woman- grinding and rubbing on her.

The taller girl's face was priceless, she actually chuckled a bit "Waho.." she muttered.

"Who's that bitch?!" Allison cursed, clenching her fists.

The younger doctor put her hand on her shoulder calmly. "Who cares, right? We can still have fun! C'mon."

She drew the blonde near Robert and his _companion_, only to start dancing with her. Cameron did a little smile, as she was swaying her body on the rhythm of the music.

Many colourful lights exploded in the disco. Thirteen grinned, she had always enjoyed clubbing. "Let's show them how to rock!" she shook her head excitedly, moving closer to the other. Allison mirrored her expression and put a hand around Remy's neck, leaving the other one free to be waved in the air.

The brunette bit her lower lip and encircled her friend's waits. "Are you having fun?" she screamed over the music. Cameron just nodded and rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder. She inhaled… _Mmm she smells good. _She thought smiling.

Behind Remy, Chase was staring at them, his eyes unreadable. Thirteen didn't know so she started to rub her hips on the ones of her co-worker slowly.

"Uhuh.." Allison mumbled incoherently, looking down.

People threw their hands up, as the song was about to finish. The light started to come and go, leaving the dancers all dizzy. The beat was addicting. The alcohol had already started its effects on the women. The taller one moved her hand on Cameron's face. She was sweating a bit. She touched her lips lightly, and the blonde giggled.

Eventually the song finished and Thirteen concluded "I'm too hot here.. I need a drink. You coming?" she turned around and made her way out the dance floor.

She returned to the bar counter, but she didn't find any of Kutner' friends. Maybe they had gone to dance too. She ordered another shot.

Allison reached "Hey." she put a hand on her shoulder. "Too hot, umh?" she laughed. Remy too.

The ER doctor didn't have time to sit down that Chase rushed there too. "Girls!" he exclaimed.

The brunette frowned annoyed already. "What?"

"Having good time?" he smiled.

His former girlfriend sighed. "Yeah, don't ruin it."

Chase looked down, half offended half depressed. Cameron turned her attention to her friend, once again. "So, are you buying me another drink?" she smirked lopsidedly.

"Of course." Remy rolled her eyes.

A new song started, it was '_Right now'_ sang by Akon, they recognized it. Robert tried again: he brushed his left hand on Allison's one. "Wanna dance?" he whispered. His eyes glowing.

The blonde rationalized that he had already had his fun with a stranger... But then she admitted she was the one who had dumped him. She was the one not ready, she had let him down. She had felt jealousy seeing him dancing right before. Closing her eyes briefly, she decided a dance couldn't change anything.

So she nodded "Okay." She quietly sipped from the drink Thirteen had taken her, then she left with Chase.

_I wanna make up right now now now  
I wanna make up right now now now  
Wish we never broke up right now now now  
We need to link up right now now now_

Oh the irony, Cameron thought as she stepped in front of her ex. The song seemed to mock her current situation. Robert smiled charmingly and moved his arms around her waist. He held her tightly as he started whispering the words of the song into her ear.

_Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our eyes that night__, even said somethings weren't true  
Why'd you go_

The girl looked down as they started dancing, but she could feel Chase's eyes on her. In fact she lifted her face only to find the surgeon staring back, intensely.

_What all of this means? _Allison wondered, confused. They hadn't talked that much, and on some occasions when they did they were even cold. He hadn't seemed interested to get her back.

But now… the song, the closeness. She let the music rock her, as her former boyfriend kept on humming. The music took a calmer beat. Chase's chest against hers. Cameron looked into his eyes again, and did a little smile. He looked hot tonight: no wonder girls wanted to dance with him.

She frowned "Who was with you before?"

"No one." The man replied secure.

The silence was filled as Akon's voice shook the entire dance floor. Allison lowered her eyes, as they were still swaying against each other. When they had been together they had never gone to dance. He knew how to dance, _pretty good for a boy. _The woman found herself smirking against his neck.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Nothing…" Cameron sighed. She was about to say something like 'I missed you' but stopped herself. _He'll get weird ideas. _She decided. _This is just a dance._

_I want you to fly with me  
I miss how you lie with me  
Just wish you could dine with me  
One that would grind with me  
_

The song was about to finish and the blonde doctor felt the other's grip tightening on her body. Chase didn't seem like he wanted to let her go. Eventually, though, the music finished. The two had to separate.

Allison was the first to back off. "Let's go drinkin something. I'm getting sweaty." she said in a cute voice.

Robert laughed, agreeing. They reached the bar: Thirteen was still there.

The older girl frowned. "Remy." she called out, touching her friend on the shoulder.

"Mm?" the brunette turned around distracted. "Oh, hey you're back." she added, recognizing who it was.

"Yeah…"

Chase interjected "So, what are you drinking Remy?" out of nowhere.

The taller woman looked at him a bit confused, but replied anyway "Another Cosmo, why? Want some?" she smirked.

"Um no. Thank you."

"Ally?" Thirteen tilted her head toward the co-worker.

"Okay," Cameron nodded.

Remy lifted her glass and brought it near the other's mouth.

"Take a sip." Thirteen wigged her eyebrows sillily.

Allison giggled before did as told.

&&&

Luckily the next day they were free, so they decided to stay longer. Kutner and his friends were sprawled in a booth. Cameron instead, after another drink, had chosen to return on the dancefloor.

Remy heard as Lucas - _or was it Matt? - _made a compliment about the blonde. She saw Chase getting annoyed. She chuckled not so subtly.

The others' eyes were on her. She coughed and looked toward the dance floor. Cameron seemed to be relaxed now, like nothing was bothering her. It was a nice sight.

She was dancing. Smiling brightly as she moved to the music, completely at ease. She wasn't entirely drunk, but Thirteen knew alcohol had helped. And the brunette couldn't tear her eyes away from the co-worker. She mumbled something about needing some fresh air, and bolted off from the group. She found some space at the edge of the room, but manoeuvred herself so she could still see Allison.

"I'm not sure if you're even aware of it, but you've been watching her _all_ night."

Remy looked sharply to her right, only to find Chase standing darkly. _How much time had passed?_ She wondered…

"What? Watching who? I.. I don't know what you're talking about." The younger doctor defended herself already knowing what Robert meant.

"Watching Allison, of course. I'm guessing that this is the reason you came to the party?"

Thirteen just gazed at Chase; her expression gradually alternating from tense and ready for denial, to embarrass and slightly panicked.

"I mean, it's Ally of all the people! You really shouldn't be spending the night watching HER." the man's tone surprised the girl, who had gained her composure once again though.

"Dr. Chase, I believe I decide how I should spend my night. This is not concern of yours, even with your theories abou-"

"They're not theories. I'm just pointing out what I saw tonight."

Thirteen raised one eyebrow "Did you really spy on me all through the party?"

Robert flushed a bit and stammered a reply "No I… It was, quite.. quite evident."

"Right." Remy sighed gravelly and turned around ready to leave "You should try to enjoy others' company." With a somewhat challengingly smirk the doctor left.

Midway toward the booth, Kutner reached her "Are you okay?"

"Sure... Why?" Thirteen looked away. _Maybe I look affected_,she rationalized in her mind.

"Dunno. Chase went after you and he didn't seem too friendly."

The brunette tsked, not giving an explanation though. Soon they were joined by a panting Cameron.

"Rem!" she exclaimed.

Thirteen grinned "Yeah?"

"I missed you!"

"Oh aren't you the sweetest, are you?" the younger woman cooed playfully.

Kutner eyed the two, weirded out mostly by his dark haired team mate.

"Umh.. I'll go." He mumbled, walking away quickly.

He collided with Chase, who shoved him pretty hard in response.

"Sorry.." Robert said though.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" Kutner exclaimed perplexed, once out of view.

* * *

**A/N:** Waho finally finished! Hope you liked, comments are always appreciated! Kisses.


	9. Painting Shadows

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. And for the one who is leaving them but as anonymous, please log and let me know who you are, so I can respond to you ^^

**9****° chapter**

The next day Cameron woke up with the worst headache. "Gah.." she mumbled as she started to get up with her eyes still closed. She almost lost her balance but managed to rise up. Once she faced the reality she noticed she wasn't in her room. She had been there just a couple of time but she recognized Thirteen's bedroom. Looking down she saw she was alone in the bed.

In that moment the aforementioned brunette appeared on the door, still clad only in undies.

"Oh, you're awake." Remy stated the obvious.

"Yes." Allison replied unsure; she didn't remember the end of the previous night. "Mm, my head hurts."

"I know." Thirteen did a little smile and held out a glass of water. "Here. I was going to take an aspirin. I'll take one for you too. A second…" she trailed off, walking toward her bathroom.

Cameron waited patiently, sitting down on the bed again. When Remy returned they took the pills, sharing the glass.

Then the younger woman yawned "I'm still tired. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Okay..." Allison agreed, she was very much drowsy too.

She lay on the bed near the taller girl "Do you know at which time we left yesterday?" she asked quietly.

"No, I don't really know sorry. Me was drunkie and tired..." Remy replied, hugging the pillow and closing her eyes.

The blonde smiled and closed her green eyes too_._

"What?" Thirteen inquired.

"Wha-?" she opened one eye.

"I can sense you thinking. So..?"

Cameron laughed "Weirdo. Well, nothing. I was just wondering how I got here…"

The dark haired woman only mmm'ed.

Shaking her head, Allison closed both eyes again. She started to breathe slowly as she tried to remember anything.

"Argh!" she groaned. Damn her headache, she couldn't remember how the night had ended yesterday!

Remy grasped Cameron's arm under the blanket "Can't you sleep?" she asked groggily.

"Um, I'm tired actually. But-"

"We'll talk later. There's no work today. Let's gain sleep. You must be drained after all the dancing." the doctor smirked with her eyes still closed.

Allison chuckled too a bit, and decided to follow the 'advice'.

&&&

Some hours later the quietness was broken. No one of the two women heard as Foreman made his way into the apartment.

"Remy!" he even called out.

When the man received no reply, he decided to look in the bedroom. He betted the girl was still sleeping, because of the party and alcohol of the night before. As he walked toward the bedroom he spotted a light brown jacket threw on the floor. He had never seen it before, but brushed the thought away.

He opened the door and what he saw made him stop abruptly. There were Cameron and his girlfriend sleeping freely on the bed.

The blonde's face was resting on the bony chest of Thirteen, while her arms were around the other's waist. They seemed so intimate.

Foreman frowned, a stab of jealousy hit him in the gut._ What is she doing here?!_

While he was dwelling if waking them up or no, Remy stirred. Allison sensed the movement and fluttered her eyes open. Both girls were awake now.

The brunette looked down at herself: the older so close. She smiled sweetly when she saw the ER doctor staring at her back. They hadn't noticed Foreman standing there brooding.

"Aemh!" he cleared his throat loudly.

They turned their heads in the direction of the sound. "Eric!" Remy shrieked, while Allison tore her hands away, as if the other's skin was burning.

"Good morning, or shall I say good afternoon?" his tone far away from amused.

Thirteen laughed weakly "Yeah, we overslept. Tired, you know."

Cameron kept on blushing, deciding it was better to get out of there. "Well, hi Eric. I'm.. just going." she mumbled looking around the room. She only spotted her pair of jeans.

Foreman felt her embarrassment, but didn't care. "Why did she sleep here?" he demanded his girlfriend.

"She had umh drank much, and well.. couldn't drive." It wasn't a lie.

The man nodded, "I see."

The silence filled the room. Allison had gotten on her feet meanwhile. She was dressing up.

"Don't you wanna taker a shower, donno?" Remy suggested.

"No, no. It's fine really. I'll do all at home. I've stayed already too much. Thanks.. umh for the bed." She giggled flushing harder. _Damn... _Eric was glaring. "Bye!" she walked off, only to stop to pick her jacket from the floor.

_Ah it was hers._ Foreman thought annoyed. He saw how the brunette on the bed rose up. She was still in undies "Allison!" she called, following her co-worker out the room.

He frowned but didn't say anything. Thirteen reached the hall only to stop Cameron. "Ohi!" she gripped on the shirt of the other.

The shorter girl turned around, and forced a smile "Yeah? I forgot something?"

"No.. no. Just whoa, you're running away."

The blonde looked away, then explained "Eric is thinking badly! You can see from his eyes and expression!"

Remy laughed "Pff! So? Let him be… it's funny to see him jealous, trying to hide it and all. Nothing bad happened for you to run away like that. Take that goddammit shower. You kinda stink."

Allison blushed "Gee, thanks. And it's not my fault though! With all the alcohol and the dance I did, plus slept till now. It's normal…"

The brunette sniggered "I know, I was joking. Go, go."

Thirteen slapped Cameron's ass as the woman was starting to head toward the bathroom. The doctor turned around and sent her a dirty glance, only making the younger burst into laughter.

Foreman had heard laughter so he had moved to see what was going on. He saw Allison coming back.

"Hi." She told again, still not at ease. "I'm.. taking that shower." she seemed weird to him.

"O-okay." He replied slowly.

Cameron took her time in the bathroom. When she was all done she reached the couple in the kitchen.

The air didn't seem too friendly, but she pretended. Her smile was big as she walked in with a towel around her head. She was wearing the clothes of the day before.

"So…" she started, "What are you two gonna do later?"

Remy looked at the man seated, all quiet. "Bha!" she rolled her eyes, "He's so boring!" she mocked.

Allison saw Foreman's lips becoming thinner as he made a face. "Why don't _you_ take me out, Ally?" the brunette continued with a flirty tone. She was doing it on purpose.

_Poor Eric_ the older girl thought, half amused although. Remy was right: it was funny to see as the doctor showed his emotion now. "Oh yeah, where you wanna go hun?"

Thirteen tried not to laugh. "I donno! All the matter is the company." She winked "And you and I have fun, right?"

Cameron chuckled "Always."

"Okay, enough!" Foreman exploded, punching the table. Both women opened their eyes wide. "I got it! I'll take you out tonight, Remy."

The woman beamed, she couldn't contain her amusement and happiness at the same time. Allison tittered, looking away.

* * *

The weekend was over and they had to return to work. Cameron had finished helping House with the previous case, so she was back, once again, in the ER. While the doctor was securing the end of a bandage she'd just finished wrapping, she overheard some nurses talking about a benefit night.

She hadn't heard about this from no one before, but she wasn't too surprised: the nurses knew everything.

When lunch time arrived she was joined by Remy. The brunette held out a sandwich for her. "I bought it for you. I don't trust you to feed yourself enough."

"Ah." Allison faked a laugh. "Thank you." she added then, smiling slightly.

They sat down at an empty table. "Do you know anything about a benefit night in the hospital, or something?" the blonde inquired.

"Yeah. House waited to tell us until today that the Hospital Casino Night Benefit is tomorrow night."

"Seems fun." Cameron exclaimed, sounding not much convinced though.

"Are you going to wear something sexy?" House appeared from nowhere.

"What the hell, HOUSE!" the ER doctor cried out startled.

The man grinned, "Cuz if you do I may decide to come."

Thirteen rolled her eyes, and looked as her friend was trying the best not to snap.

"I still don't know what to wear."

"Well let me know, it's vital." House joked, before limping away.

"Weird…" Remy muttered under her breath, before restarted eating.

&&&

Cameron was in the locker room changing back into her clothes. She heard the door opening only to see a familiar face. _Robert?!?_

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she 'greeted' him. She knew today he had double shifts.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know you're about to go home. Just some seconds?" he pleaded.

The girl sighed, she couldn't say no. "Alright."

They walked toward the parking lot. Nurses looked at them weirdly and started already gossiping, because they were leaving the hospital _together_.

"I had fun this weekend at Kutner's party. Well… mostly at the disco."

The blonde nodded "Me too. Had a great time."

"You drank a lot." Chase smirked.

Allison laughed embarrassed, "Yeah."

The man came even closer. "What I liked the most was our dancing.."

The woman could feel his breath on her face. She swallowed slowly, doing a weak smile.

She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that it was confusing.

"You umh.. are you coming tomorrow at the casino night?" she changed the subject.

"Yes, I think I'll come. What about you?"

"Of course. And I don't have anything better to do, for the matters."

Chase laughed at that, and nodded. "See you tomorrow then." he concluded.

Cameron only felt relieved to see him walking away. She hopped in her car and drove till her house. She needed sleep.

Once at home she crashed into her bed, without deciding what to wear for the next night. She'd find time tomorrow…

* * *

Allison was running all around her home, to be on time. She had had barely time to go out and buy a new dress, once she had burnt the one she wanted to wear originally.

"Shit, shit!" she was still mad at herself, _I can't even iron!! _

She had just worn the new lovely cerulean halter dress. It fitted above the knees. Noticing the time she groaned, returning in the bedroom to put her high heel shoes on. She had meant to have her hairs done, but she had completely forgotten. Her face looked paler and thinner and she hated herself in this dress. For all she knew she had eaten enough.

Huffing she started to apply some make up. Hiding the deep shadows that seemed to be permanent lately under her eyes. Brightening her _pathetic_ white complexion.

On one hand she was glad she was going out. Some days ago to Kutner's party, now that. On the other hand she didn't feel like facing other people at the moment. She looked in the mirror and only saw a mess, even with a classy dress.

She took her coat, purse and left the apartment. On her way she called Thirteen. "Remy!"

"Woo- Allison? Is everything okay?" the brunette noted her friend's tone.

"Yeah, sorry. Just, I'm in late? Are you there?"

"I had arrived some minutes ago-"

Cameron cut her off "Damn! Everyone is already there?"

"Calm down, silly. Who cares if you get in here with some lateness? And no, don't worry. Some are here, some not yet. Take your time."

"What time? I'm already in my car and-"

It was Remy's time to cut her off "In car with your phone?" she scolded, her tone playful though.

"I know, whatever. I wanted to know if I was THAT late." The blonde doctor sighed, "Sorry, I'm overreaching."

"I see, about what?"

"I was ironing my dress when I accidentally burnt the frontal part. I don't know how I can be so careless sometime!" there was a pause; Thirteen heard someone honking in the background. "I bought a new dress though.."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you look great in the new dress too."

"Wait to see before saying anything." Allison mumbled, "Anyway I'm almost there. See you."

It took another minute for the girl to arrive. She saw House heading straight to the bar. _Wao, I got in at the same time as House!__Not__good__! _

She looked around; she easily spotted Cuddy talking with people she had never seen before. She felt small looking on how secure her boss appeared. Seated to tables there were nurses, doctors, internists.

Cameron made her way toward a table. There were Taub, Kutner, Foreman, Chase and Thirteen. Robert's eyes were immediately on her, as she sat next to her dark haired friend.

"Hey." Remy greeted.

"Hi." the older woman smiled a little, still a bit distracted. She kept on looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Chase's voice almost startled her.

"Umh no one." Allison replied, finally taking a good sight of her companions.

Everyone looked very elegant, she decided. They brought her into the conversation they were having before.

Eventually they started to eat, as hours were passing.

Then House limped to their table "How cute! My new and old ducklings all squawking together." He gushed with a saccharine voice.

Foreman was the first to speak "House, nice for you to join us."

"I was there way before; I went to the bar first."

"Of course."

House turned his head toward the two girls. "Ohh." He smirked, eyes glinting. Chase held his hand out to stop any pervert comment.

The older man pouted playfully before returning to his own seat, next to Wilson.

Cameron's eyes flicked in her former boss's direction. He was wearing a tux. They shared a smile. This didn't go unnoticed by her co-workers. But the only who didn't let it go was the blond surgeon. Chase cleared his throat "Cameron…"

The young woman drew her attention to him "Yes?" she asked warily.

Chase didn't reply then. Allison frowned confused. He had always been jealous of House.

Another half hour passed before Taub spoke. "Umh, my phone is ringing. I've to take it." he excused himself, walking off.

The ER doctor rose from her chair too. "I need a drink." she explained.

Once she reached the counter, she noticed Thirteen's presence behind her. "Oh Rem, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, you're a bit distracted.. I see."

The shorter shrugged. "Two vodka tonic." The brunette ordered then. Cameron stared at her, Remy just grinned.

Now that her friend was in front of her she could allow herself to look intently: Thirteen was wearing a crimson cap sleeve dress, of the same length as her own. Her long legs were shown and, at her feet, a pair of matching shoes.

"Getting an eye candy?" House appeared from nowhere.

Allison almost jumped away. "What the-" she stopped herself from cursing. "House!" she growled a bit flushing.

"Yep, that's me." the man grinned.

"I feel confident enough in my sexuality to recognize the fact that Dr. Hadley is gorgeous in that dress."

Remy hid a smirk as well, sipping from her glass.

The older girl huffed and looked between her old boss and her friend. "So?"

House ignored her as he ordered a Scotch. Cameron felt Thirteen's eyes on her. The blonde stared back, like asking a silent question _'What?'_

The taller woman tilted her head. The other followed the path with her eyes: there were some people dancing. Was Remy asking her to dance? She had a flashback of the previous weekend in the club, after Kutner's party, when they had indeed danced together. Smiling at the memory she started to walk away, only to be followed by her dark haired co-worker. They didn't notice House gazing at them.

Mid way they were stopped by Chase; "Do you mind a dance?" he asked, Australian accent in his tone, as he smiled in the way that usually make girls swoon.

Allison instead just looked in the direction of Thirteen, as searching for any help. The brunette merely looked back.

"So?" the man urged, receiving no response.

At that point Remy left the two alone.

"I don't really feel like dancing, now. I'm sorry." The blonde admitted. _Not with you, at least._

"Oh okay. I saw you heading to the dance floor, thought you wanted to." His disappointment was evident.

Cameron nodded, as they made their way back to the table, just in time to be passed by Foreman and Thirteen. The couple was going to dance.

Chase sighed. Allison sat down. Afterward Robert started talking with Kutner and Taub, leaving the woman with her own thoughts. Foreman returned then, alone.

"Where's Remy?" Cameron asked.

"Oh she stopped dancing, I donno. She said she had to go to the toilet, so..." the man explained.

"Okay."

Absently she heard as Cuddy gave a speech. They all drank a toast then. Thirteen hadn't returned yet.

Allison excused herself and headed toward the restroom. She was getting a bit worried. Once she entered she saw her friend leaned in the sink. She seemed to have not noticed her presence.

"Rem?"

The brunette held a sob. "W-what?" her voice cracking.

"Oh my god." Cameron whispered, coming near. "What's wrong?" she asked, but her instinct suggested her _something _already.

Thirteen robbed her temples to prevent the upcoming headache, due to the crying. She looked down at her hands, and the older girl understood. Remy had had some tremors.

The younger one didn't respond, as she was silently cursing herself for not noticing that she was getting worse.

"Please, talk to me." The blonde was next to her left side now.

Thirteen looked in her direction, immediately taking Allison's breath away. With her mascara stained face, she seemed helpless.

Cameron made up her mind, "We are leaving, now." Her voice was resolute, no space for any protest.

From her purse she took out a scented tissue and cleaned her friend's face. Remy tried to back off, but the other stopped her by the forearm.

Once Thirteen was presentable, they walked out from the toilet. "Walk, just walk." Allison hushed, once they had took their coats.

They reached the parking lot. "Did Eric take you there?"

Remy just nodded. "Good then, let's enter my car."

Cameron drove in silence, stealing sideway glances at her friend. The brunette seemed in trance.

"We are arrived, Rem." she finally spoke out, once they had reached her apartment.

Thirteen followed still quietly. The ER doctor helped her to strip from the dress. "I'll give you something else to wear."

They were in the bedroom. Allison disappeared for a moment. Remy sighed. She brought her hands up to either side of her head to massage the temples, as if the motion would cleanse her mind off what had happened. She caught a glimpse of Cameron walking toward her with a glass of water in the right hand and a pyjama on the left one. A frown adorned her face.

"What?" Remy snapped.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right." she mumbled, more to herself. "You have a look."

The older girl extended the glass of water to her "A look? I'm just worried-"

"Yeah, well cut it out, okay? I can take care of myself." Thirteen said, refusing the drink.

Allison wasn't too much surprised by this type of manners. She had somewhat expected her friend to refuse any help. She placed the glass on the nightstand and turned to rummage through her closet. She pulled out a bedgown and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind.

The younger woman could hear the sound of the water running. She imagined the blonde wearing the nightgown, bent over the sink, her face bare and clean, and her hair hanging loosely down her shoulders.

Guilt swept over her. Why did she have to push everyone away? Why did she have to hurt this amazing girl who was reaching out to her? She felt uneasy suddenly— at Cameron's, what was she doing?

Thirteen's thought were stopped when she didn't hear the water echoing off the wall anymore. She stood up and walked to the bathroom door. She pushed it open, not knowing whether she was going to apologize to Allison or what.

The door opened revealing the other girl in front of the mirror, facing away from her. She had her hair clipped up, exposing her neck completely. Remy opened her mouth, but no sound went out. So she just reclosed it and stood there staring.

Cameron lifted her arm to remove the clip from her hair, which immediately fell gracefully over her shoulders. Thirteen was mesmerized. She really liked the other's grace. The shorter woman chuckled quietly and turned to face her. "Do you want that glass, now?"

The brunette conceded with a sigh, then a smile. "Okay."

"Thanks." Allison murmured, making her co-worker frown slightly.

_Thanks? _Thirteen wondered what she meant. Then Cameron was in front of her. She had rose and drew herself up to her full height, even if she was only barefoot. Remy froze when she felt arms around her neck. Cameron was hugging her.

The closeness went away. The older woman had backed off. Remy let her drag her out the bathroom. They both sat on the bed. Allison handed her the glass with water. The taller girl gulped all down.

She had calmed down a bit, but still. "Do you.. do you have some Ativan?" she had to ask.

"…Yes, but you won't need it. Just rest." Cameron replied, as she pushed her down softly on the bed.

She, instead, stood up only to shut the light. Then she reached Remy, wrapping them both with the blanket. "Goodnight."

The dark-haired one sighed, "Night."

&&&

Thirteen woke up almost shivering, her body soaked in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare, but she couldn't quite remember it. She looked at her side: Allison was curled next to her, occupying the less space possible though. She smiled at her kindness. She got out the bed then.

Some minutes later the alarm went off. The blonde stirred and opened her eyes. "Remy?" she immediately called out.

"I'm here!" Thirteen replied from the bathroom. She emerged, looking tired.

"How.. how do you feel?" Cameron asked, concern evident in her tone.

The brunette sighed, "I'm fine."

"Okay." The older girl let it go, not thousand percent sure. Finally getting on her feet, she added "I'll take a shower. Mm, go and have breakfast if you want."

Remy nodded, as her friend entered in the bathroom. Once alone she thought on changing back in her clothes, only to remember that she had arrived here in a dress! So, still in pajama, she walked in the kitchen. Opening the fridge she found it empty. "Gosh.." she almost laughed.

Some minutes later Allison reached her. "Hey..." she looked around "You didn't eat." She stated.

"Well no. Your lack of food is worst than mine!" Thirteen smirked.

The older doctor gasped lightly "Forgot, again." She said mostly to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's.. I forgot to buy groceries, again."

"Don't worry. I have an idea. Think about it as a reward for yesterday."

"Remy…" Cameron knew what her friend was hinting to. "You don't have to do anything. I like to think you'd do the same for me, if I needed help."

"Yes." The brunette immediately said, smiling. "But I wanna take you out, is it a crime?"

"No.." the blonde sighed, defeated.

"Oh don't give me that look! What are you gonna eat, then? Your fridge is empty."

"I know." Allison murmured softly. "I'm not very hungry, anyway."

"I am. So let's go out."

The shorter girl eyed her weirdly, _what a different behavior from yesterday! _

Thirteen rose from her chair, only to add "But I don't have clothes to wear."

"I can lend you something mine. They won't fit you perfectly but.. it's the best we can do. Or, I can go to your house and.. take your clothes?"

"No, you don't have to. I'll borrow your stuff, just for now. They may be a bit short for me, but whatever."

Agreeing, a couple of minutes later, they walked out Cameron's house. Remy gave the directions for a nice place, where they'd eat breakfast.

Once seated, Allison spoke "So, I have a question."

"Um, shot."

"I slept at your place, last weekend. After we went to the disco."

"Yes..?"

"Well, you never told me how I got to your house. When we woke up the first time you said we'd talk later, then Foreman came..."

"Yeah, um." The brunette was taken aback by the question, but replied anyway. "It's what I told Eric. You had drunk much and you weren't in shape for driving. I just… let you stay in my house. It's not the first time… so."

"Yeah, thank you. For giving me a place to sleep." She chuckled shyly.

"Don't worry. I was lucky though your ex didn't kill me."

"Wha?" Cameron looked at her confused.

"Mm, well Chase…" Thirteen trailed off, not knowing if she wanted to tell the little 'conversation' she and the surgeon had had at the disco.

"Chase?" the older girl urged, more curious now.

"At the disco.. he confronted me." Remy looked down at her cup.

"Explain." The blonde rested her elbows on the table, leaning in the other woman.

"Nothing. He just went after me, while you were dancing alone, to talk me. Accusing me.. of stuff." The younger said vaguely.

_Of stuff? _Allison echoed in her mind, but didn't vocalize anything. It was clear her friend didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Waho that's my longest chapter! Leave me review to let me know what you think ;)


	10. Losing my religion

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I couldn't. It's kinda a bad period so this chapter is shorter and drama-ish. (More drama to come anyway!)

**10****° chapter**

Cameron sat behind her desk finishing up the monthly report for Cuddy. She glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see it was already lunchtime. Sighing she frowned mildly annoyed: it seemed that she often lost all kinds of time lately.

Skipping breakfast the morning had been a bad idea, she decided. So she made her way to the cafeteria. She got in line and picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water. She didn't feel like talking to no one, so she passed her co-workers by. She saw a faint look of concern into Remy's eyes, but she kept on walking. When she had taken her friend home the day before, they had found Foreman already there. He had asked why they had run away from the benefit night, only to have him furious when they told him Thirteen had had tremors.

"_Why didn't you call ME? I run your drug trial! I'm.. your boyfriend! Does it mean something to you?!"_

He was hurt; he was insecure when it came to Cameron. The blonde _knew_ -Remy and she were spending many time together, but she couldn't help herself. They always had fun, she liked the brunette and when she had seen her crying in the restroom two nights before she knew what had to be done. It was in her nature…

"_Yeah! But this is my task! A concern of mine! Okay you can care, when you don't__ anyway?" he had retorted sarcastic, "But when you had seen her like that, why didn't you bring her to me? I can help, you know!"_

After a brief pause she returned into the ER; she had to work. She was needed; she needed to be felt needed.

"Doctor!" She was grabbed by a lanky boy. His eyes were wide opened and a little red. She was startled but kept her composure. She studied his face: he couldn't be more than eighteen.

She took a breath and smiled in the best way she knew "Can I help you?"

He choked on his own word, so the woman asked evenly "Is someone with you.. or?"

He shook his head hard, then he pointed back to a little girl that was sat in one of the beds. Cameron blinked slowly. S_ister?_ she wondered.

She vocalized her question, and the boy replied the kid was indeed his younger sister. The blonde reached the bed and took the chart. She bit her lower lip while reading, but she could feel the teenager's eyes on her.

"Hi." the little girl greeted smiling.

Allison looked down at her: she seemed pretty calm and all. "Mmm." the doctor mumbled, kneeling a little. There was a cut on her leg, and dried blood coated against the skin. It was deep, but not alarming.

"Hey sweetie." Cameron greeted back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jenny." the little girl replied, then sighed loudly. "I just wanted to play with the kitty." she whispered.

Allison looked at the brother, who explained "She was in the garden and saw a cat, I guess. When I walked there to tell her lunch was ready.. she was on the tree!" his voice raising. "I tried to help her going down, but then she fell." His eyes watered as he finished.

"Hey no, no." Cameron turned to the boy and put her left hand on his shoulder "No need to feel guilty. She doesn't seem injured bad, see?" she pointed to the cut on her leg. "It's not as bad as it looks. Plus Jenny here is really a good girl." The kid smiled "She's so brave! I think Jenny will get a candy." The doctor singsonged at the end of the sentence, making the little squeal.

"But she was crying before!"

"It could have been from the shock, fear, pain… anything! Don't worry, I'll handle it." Cameron smiled, and the boy relaxed.

The woman's hands started working, slow and gentle. Her fingers brushed over Jenny' leg as she reaches for gauze to clean the injury.

She glanced up, looking first at the kid then at the teenager. "So Jenny… what's your brother name?"

"He is Robbie. He'd always been shy." The boy blushed a bit.

The doctor couldn't help but being overcome by memories. Memories of her childhood; of her brother and her. Memories of when they two used to be close. She rarely heard of him now. It was so sad…

When she finished, she stood up and looked at the little girl. She tried a smile "It wasn't hard, wasn't it?"

"No." Jenny giggled.

&&&

She wanted to have a bit of familiarity, to keep herself together. Dealing with Jenny and her brother had saddened her, somehow.

She had had a flashback of a day when little Cameron had gone to the playground with her big brother. She had fallen from the swing and he had taken her to the hospital. She hadn't cry there, just like Jenny.

It was just that the two siblings had reminded her of how detached she was from this, from her family. She could blame her parents' strict manners, or her husband's death and the immediate need to leave. To pretend that nothing had happen. Nothing that _devastating_, at least. She had cut her family off her life but she still carried regrets. What could have been, how different could she have been…

Finally she got out of the car. She had arrived at home. It was colder and blowier then she remembered; the vigour of the air made her slip both arms around her body. She tried to ignore the wind. She could feel the stress on her shoulder, all the muscles aching.

She straightened and headed to the door of her apartment. The entire neighbourhood was quiet. Her shits had finished a bit too late. She felt the need to be with someone, but kept on walking.

_It's just another night_, she reassured herself. _No need to get moody, you'll be okay._

* * *

The next day, though, wasn't any better. Cameron had gone to work with deep dark shadows under her eyes. No matter how much she tried to give attention to the patients, everything escaped her mind.

She gulped down an exaggerate quantity of coffee, without getting any effect. She had even tried an espresso, but all she had gotten were only annoying palpitations, that had increased more her anxious irritation.

At the end of the day she gave up. With the intent to fill some folders, she locked herself in her office, only to find out she didn't have any outstanding: nothing had to be finished. She was a great worker, always trying to do all in time.

Defeated by her own system, Cameron worn out, leaned her head on the desk; everything seemed to go bad lately.

&&&

"Is all right? You haven't said more than two words since this morning." Thirteen asked as Allison pulled out of the space and drove in the direction of the cinema.

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired, that's all." the blonde replied, reassuring her. After work the brunette had invited her to see a new film.

"Okay." Remy said, the smile on her co-worker's face was almost convincing.

It took them only five minutes to get there. Cameron parked and walked to the other side of her car to open the door. She took the younger's hand and shut the door behind. They walked in silence till the entrance of the theatre.

At the end of the movie, Allison wasn't feeling too well. Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep much those days. Thirteen had bought popcorn, but she hadn't eaten any. She was worrying her friend might ask something. Plus her mind was still at work. She has lost a patient, a little boy. When she had told the parents the bad news, they had just looked at her like it was _her_ fault. And she did feel guilty.

Remy was chewing her lower lips, looking at the older girl as they were in the car, once again. She had liked the movie, but Cameron was far more interesting. The blonde was totally absent, and when she had asked some question, she had noticed as the other had taken time to reply. _Mm, what's wrong?_

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Thirteen suddenly asked.

Allison turned to her side, just to face her "Excuse me?"

The brunette chuckled, "I'll rephrase. Is okay if I'll crash to your place tonight?"

"But I can take you home; it's just some minutes away. I-" she stopped, seeing the younger's look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you want me to sleep there…" Remy pouted playfully, knowing the effect on her co-worker.

"Gah! Rem, okay! Yeah, I like when you spend the night at my place." Cameron sighed, smirking though.

In no time they reached her apartment. It was late, so they immediately headed for the bedroom. It was a cold night, so the owner of the house took a blanket. "Goodnight." Thirteen hushed, before drifting to sleep.

Some hours later the brunette woke up, though. She was thirsty. She moved into the bathroom, looking for a glass. She started searching around and she opened the cabinet. What she found left her a bit dumbstruck. Cameron had a large variety of meds: Ativan, Xanax and other anxiety disorders drugs, some Celexa, even Vicodin and a lot, lot more.

"Diet pills." Remy whispered lifting a bottle. "Shit." she cursed, suddenly more awake, and no thirsty at all.

She returned in the bedroom. Cameron was still sleeping. Her mind was racing for an explanation.

* * *

The next day they only met up at lunch, in the cafeteria. Foreman was not there yet, but Kutner and Taub were seated with them. Chase had made his way near, but didn't sit at the same table.

Cameron was staring at her hands, her fingers curling around the fork. She seemed lost in thoughts. She picked the fork up only to put it down. She picked it up again, twisting it between her thumb and finger. She hadn't touched her food at all. Her gaze too distant, to even listen as her co-workers were talking.

But then Thirteen was looking at her. She noticed and blinked. "What?" she asked in her calmer tone, trying not to get anxious. She hated to be stared, what if something was wrong with her? Why were all staring at her now?!

The brunette seemed really worried, but Allison couldn't understand why. She felt her head heavy and her vision blurred suddenly. After all went black.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who put my story into fav or alert :D keep on reviewing, let me know what you think!


	11. Pain inside

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** So here more drama as I had told. Hope you'll all enjoy. Italic part in the end is a flashback ^^ Thanks for the reviews again :)

**11****° chapter**

Foreman entered in the room quietly. Cameron was awake, looking outside through the window.

"I brought you some food." He interrupted the stillness.

"Thanks Eric." Cameron said as she tried to sit up. Her voice cracked, after hours of silence.

"Your heart rate is a lot better." he continued, walking near. "You fainted."

"Well.. I was just tired. I don't even how that had happened."

"How long have you been on these?" he asked bluntly, setting a bottle of anti-depressants on the little table in front of her. "And these?" The next were diet pills. "And these?" some sleeping pills. "Or these. I'm not even sure what these are. I didn't look at them."

"They are for anxiety..." Cameron murmured embarrassed.

Foreman sighed gravely "What about the diet pills? Or the-"

"I stopped taking them! Look at the date!" the ER doctor tried to reach him, but the man backed off.

"Calm down. It's okay. If you say so, I believe you…" there was a long pause. They just stared at each other.

"Allison," he said gently. "Are you depressed?"

"I-" she faltered, "I.. no. I don't feel depressed." she tried. "I was having anxiety and stress problems, that's why those pills. Just… just don't worry." She turned around, so she wasn't facing his eyes anymore.

"Why didn't you talk to us? To me? How many years have we known each other? How many stuff have we been through together?!" Foreman seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, don't start. As I recall you once told me 'We're not friends'! And just three days ago you almost ate me away just 'cuz I brought your girlfriend at my home!" Cameron wasn't sure if she meant these words, but she couldn't stop herself from yelling. "So… drop it!"

"Allison…" Eric searched for her glance, stunned. He wasn't expecting this reaction from the woman.

"And when did you search in my house, by the way?!"

"I didn't." he confessed.

"House_,"_ she growled. "Who did he send to-"

"No one!" Foreman exclaimed. "It doesn't matter. What _does_ is your health."

The blonde didn't let him finish "I am fine." she stated.

"Right. Can we talk?" the older doctor didn't seem ready to let it go.

"No. Please get out." she said, trying to be civil.

Eric, though, walked to the other side of the bed so he could look at her again.

"Talk to me, Allison." He repeated, gently. This was when he noticed tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't…. I can't."

"Why not? Why didn't you tell us what was wrong?" he slowly moved his hand over hers.

"Just stop, Forman." she hissed, looking him in the eyes and pushing his big hand away.

"No."

She only lifted her face to look at the ceiling.

"Why? Why can't you talk to me?" he was almost defeated.

_Because once I say it, how much I am hurt, it's… it becomes too real. Too real to handle._

"Just go."

"Okay, fine."

&&&

She couldn't believe Remy had done this to her. She was perfectly fine, and she could take care of herself. She was mad at the girl for telling Foreman, for making him talk to her.

There was a long silence as Thirteen's dry eyes searched helplessly for her watery ones. "Ally.." the brunette whispered "I had to. When I found all those pills, I…" she stopped to sigh. "I care about you. You helped me and didn't ask when I had tremors. You let me stay with you and-"

Cameron cut her off "Exactly! I didn't ask, didn't force you to explain anything to me, or to others! You love your privacy, so you should understand how I felt when Eric showed me my bottles of pills!"

"You're right about that, but what should have I done? He's more expert in talking. He knows what to say, he even dealt with me!" their voices were raising much now.

"I didn't want to be confronted by anyone!"

"I care about you." The younger woman repeated delicately. It wasn't simple for her to say this stuff aloud.

Allison looked down, softening. "Me too."

"Then please, understand me." Remy took her hands in hers. They were at the blonde's apartment, the same night. "Now took a day off and relax."

"I've already asked Cuddy a day off."

"Good. So I'll see you in some days…"

More silence. Cameron sighed, and Dr. Hadley added "I should have talked with you first. I'm sorry. It's just… those meds are addicting."

"I'm a doctor too. I know, and I know what I am taking. I don't abuse of any pills."

Thirteen let go her hands. "If you need anything I'm just a call away."

"Aw, you are actually concerned." Allison whispered playfully, but she was glad of that.

Remy stared her intently and the blonde stiffened uncomfortably… it felt like she was reading her soul and that made her shiver. The younger's blue eyes focused in her green ones. After a couple of seconds the brunette blinked and nodded. "Yeah, well now I'll let you rest. Bye."

"Bye…"

* * *

A couple of days later Cameron had returned to work. Nurses looked at her, and she could feet them talk. She hated that. She believed Remy or Foreman hadn't prattled anything, about the pills and all, but she had to remember she had fainted in the cafeteria, so people had made their assumptions.

She tried not to think about anything, just work and more work. But today was different. It was the anniversary of her husband's death. Her co-workers didn't know. No _one_ knew, and she wished to keep it this way. Some years she'd lock at home doing nothing at all, but now she only wanted to keep her mind busy.

She had taken a double shift and now she was drop dead tired.

She spotted Chase, coming near. "Hey." He greeted. He seemed jumpy.

_Must be the __lack of sleep mixed with coffee.. the stress, or some patients. _Cameron thought. "Hi."

"Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" she echoed confused, just for a moment. "Well, I spent two days at home. You know, after I-"

"Fainted?" he finished the phrase for her.

Allison simply nodded.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, almost possessively. "You know if any problems come out I'm here for you." he reassured then.

The ER doctor nodded again, some people were staring. "I know. But I wanted peace. Needed to relax."

"What did you have, by the way? Why did you faint?"

"I.. I donno." The girl lied, looking away.

"Al…" he sighed "Are you lying?"

When Chase received no reply, he raised his voice "Why don't you trust me? I'm reaching out! Talk to me! What's wrong?" he took her hand, only to have it pushed away.

"Nothing! Just.. please, I'm going home."

"I can come with you. Have dinner together, you know, like old time." he smiled.

Cameron shook her head "No, no. Robert, leave me alone." she didn't mean to be rude, but she felt like suffocating.

The man looked at her angry for a moment, but it was soon replaced with confusion. "Leave you alone?!"

_No, please- please! Rob, don't make a scene… _she pleaded in her mind. "Yeah…" she muttered.

"Why? I thought," he sighed "I thought we were… doing good."

"W-what are you talking about? Doing good?" The blondie closed her eyes briefly "Robert, I think you had misinterpret my actions."

Chase opened his mouth, then closed it. "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what to say." the woman continued.

"So are we over for real?" he yelled suddenly.

"But! But I thought you already knew it." The woman felt guilt surfacing once again.

"Allison, you dumped me without a valid reason. Lately we had talked a bit more, and at the disco we had danced rather intimately. What did you expect me to think?!"

"I donno, okay? I'm confused; I never wanted you to get the wrong signs! We are over… yes!" she finally exclaimed.

He frowned and hissed sarcastic "Great! I hope you're happy, now!"

"Robert, it's-"

The surgeon cut her off "Don't 'Robert' to me!" he said with vehemence.

Cameron felt a strong headache taking its place. "Can we discuss it later? I don't even know what to say! But if you wanna argue, okay, but later. I have to go." She didn't want to fight, but it was getting hard not to get annoyed.

"Discuss? Later? Ah! Right, like I believe it! You think I don't know how you spend most of your time, now?"

The girl looked baffled "What…"

"Eric talks to me. I know."

Allison wasn't sure what he meant with that, _that I spend much time with Remy, or… about the pills?! _Both accusations were not good, she had to leave.

"Did Dr. Hadley say anything about me? To put me in a bad light, maybe?"

Cameron remembered what Thirteen had told her at the bar, some mornings ago. "She only confirmed what I've already knew. You are a possessive spoiled kid! Now, goodbye Dr. Chase." she concluded, turning around.

She felt the other grunting, and then: "You're pushing away the only person who cares for you!"

The woman stopped. She tilted her face to look at him "The only-"

Chase cut her off once again "I thought we were okay! Then you dumped me!! But you are a masochist, aren't you?! SO yeah, keep running away from me!"

The man had started venting, nothing was able to stop him "But I have to remember myself you always choose the wrong people, the ones who treat you bad or are not good for you! You like that, mm? Riiight you married a dying man... _masochist_."

His harsh words cut her deep inside. She felt her face flush as everyone in the lobby stared at the two in disbelief. It was like anger, now, was ripping through her veins, threatening to explode at any second. Chase knew he had crossed a line. She also knew that he was thinking that he shouldn't have gone that far. _Oh no… _Regret was visible all over his features.

The tension built, everyone could touch it. Some nurses had even arrived from their stations to watch this scene. Chase averted his eyes, Foreman's face was priceless. Thirteen had both hands clenched and was ready to snap at the blond surgeon. When had the couple aforementioned arrived, by the way?

Allison felt everyone feeling for her, for the dead man.. oh the poor, poor widow! Almost everyone in the hospital knew her _sad_ story. Then she felt nothing. Just nothing. She couldn't even retort.

She moved away. Backing up, getting as far from him as possible. She couldn't look at him, or at her co-workers. She couldn't fathom more words. She could have quarrelled more, yell, throw accusations, but she hadn't. It wasn't like giving up, she just knew that the fight was random. The words were irrational, and that Chase was a good boy, only angry. He still cared, he just acted without thinking. But the hurt, her hurt, that was real. He shouldn't have mentioned her husband.

She sensed everyone's stares boring holes into his back. Her feet had already begun to move. Her anger subsided, leaving space only for sadness, sorrow… and strangely guilt too.

She had finally run out, walking down till the exit of the hospital. She hated making scenes, but right now she didn't care.

Someone was following though. Cameron only hoped it wasn't Chase.

"Allison? Allison!" Remy yelled, catching up with the blonde outside, into the parking lot.

Cameron had practically sprinted to her car, only to realize that she didn't have the keys with her. She leaned her head against the car door and groaned. Then she screamed and punched the window. "Dammit!!"

She heard Remy's footsteps approaching but didn't turn around.

"Ally?" Thirteen asked tentatively, "Please.. calm down." Her voice was soft.

"I needed… to escape." Cameron whispered, still short of breath. She felt her eyes watering "I forgot to take my stuff from the locker."

"I'll take all. Just give me the key of your locker."

Then the younger woman ran back in the hospital. Allison stood there, watching her go. She sighed, and waited.

After some minutes the brunette was back "Here." She spoke out, handing Cameron her purse and phone. The older girl smiled and took her car's key from the purse. "Thanks." she said quietly.

"I'll tell Cuddy you're going home, okay?"

The ER doctor nodded, then added "Thanks again. I.." she faltered, then looked down. "I'm sorry." she finished.

"Sorry?" Remy was confused, but the blonde didn't give an explanation.

&&&

Later that night Thirteen, once at home, had called Cameron. She was almost giving up since no one had answered, when her own phone started to ring. "Hello?" she smiled a bit, seeing who was calling.

"Rem, I saw you rang me. I was, umh.. sleeping. Sorry."

Her voice didn't seem so secure, but Remy didn't press the matter. "It's okay. Glad you're calling back now. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." was the sincere reply "All happened so fast, I'm feeling so…"

"Lost, maybe?" the brunette ventured. "Do you want me to come there? I can do that. Eric left me alone for tonight." She chuckled softly.

"No.. no, don't worry!" Allison answered quickly. "I'll be all right. You take care of yourself."

"I _am_ fine, Dr. Cameron." Thirteen used the formality.

"Good. I umh. I'll go to sleep now."

"Didn't you say you were sleeping before? Tired again?"

"Well it's night. I should be sleeping; you too." There was a pause "See you tomorrow."

"Riiight, bye."

"Bye."

Once they hung up, Cameron looked down at herself. She didn't want to be left alone. She couldn't bear to think about what had just happened and what she had resorted to. Just the thought of it made her shudder. She was feeling weird. She really didn't know, but she didn't want Remy to see her like that. _I'm the strong one_, was her mantra.

Her mind was blank, the same feeling she had felt many time in her adolescence. It was like she was 16 all over again.

Alone, the stress was washing over her. She sat there for over a minute, simply breathing in and out with no pain, emotional or physical. She looked down at her arm, knowing in a couple of hours she would regret it.

_She had told Foreman once, 'it's easier to die than to watch someone die', and she still meant it. She felt like her world was spinning. Some days ago a kind of fight with __Eric, concerned about her friendship with Thirteen. Then at the ER when she had been assaulted by memories of her childhood and her brother. The next day her fainting, only to be confronted by Foreman again. All those pills, the accusation, people's stares. It was getting hard to go to work. Nurses talked even if they didn't know anything. Anything. And then… the worst of all. That scene made in the hallway. Chase had been terrible, almost cruel. But her guilt was still there: she felt bad, like she had reduced him to this. And the masochist line had left her shaking. What if that was true?_

_She was in a hard depressed mood and nothing seemed to relax her. Once at home she had almost threw up the little she had eaten at lunch. Robert's words kept ringing in her mind, maybe that was true, after all.. In front of her mirror she had started retracing her last years in the PPTH. She had fell for her former boss, even thought that was just wrong. She had always known House wouldn't return her feeling. But that was past now. Her mind was racing, she was hyperventilating. Her vision was getting blurred, and for a second she thought she was about to faint again. She realized, instead, that were tears blinding her eyes._

_She doubted anyone would be over tonight so she felt safe to get__ a little knife out from a hidden place. She held it near her face. She was shaking so lightly. She felt bad, had started feeling bad since months! Why no one had noticed? _

_Ration__al thoughts had left her mind. She made a small cut on her left arm. She felt the blood and endorphins flow and some relief actually came to her. Her mind wandered back to when House had tried to go a week without Vicodin and the cuts he had made to relieve some of his pain. That had been some years ago. She couldn't quite remember how much time had passed. But… she was such a hypocrite. She hated herself, she concluded sobbing. Why couldn't she get anything right?! She spent the time drifting in and out of sleep until the sound of a calling woke her up. _A Missed calls from Remy.

* * *

**A/N:** damn, was it too hard? Hope not, and hit the review button, I wanna hear what you think :) tnx for reading.


	12. In vino veritas

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N:** Oh my god, I feel so guilty 'cuz of my delay! I got really busy and engrossed in other stuff! I'm sorry, wish I had updated faster. The school is over at least. This is dedicated to everyone who reviews the story or adds it in their fav/alert. Thanks again, I will try to write more :)

**1****2° chapter**

A frantic Cuddy slid to a stop just outside the door because she saw Thirteen. She caught her breath and exclaimed "There was a shooting and a major car crash, just around here! The ER needs more doctors."

Remy nodded understanding and ran out of the room as well as Cuddy, who was in search of some useful others.

When Thirteen got to the ER it was pure chaos. Many people waiting to be seen. To be attended. Nurses screaming, men bleeding, everyone was running in circle. She walked through the crowd searching for who needed the most help.

A few hours later, Thirteen went to the conference room and sat down. No one was there anymore. That whole ordeal had been gruelling. She yawned and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes closed briefly, so she realized it was better to head back home.

In the locker room she found Cameron who was changing into her clothes, ready to leave the hospital too.

"Hey.." the brunette greeted warily. The night before, on phone, her friend hadn't sounded so alright. But she understood, after the bad scene made by Chase. _Gah! I'll kill him._

Allison wheeled "Oh hey, sneaky friend. Didn't hear you."

Remy smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit actually. I'm tired and the shift in the ER didn't help. I'm glad you came, though I didn't have time to say hi."

"Don't worry; there was so much work to do. Plus I couldn't even spot you with all those patients."

"Yeah…"

Silence filled the room, as the blonde finished gathering her stuff and Thirteen stripped herself from her lab coat. She cleared her throat, and the action made the older girl turn around.

"I was wondering," Remy started "Maybe you wanna pass to my house tonight-"

Cameron was about to accept when the other one added "-Eric is brining pizza."

Her face fell, "I.. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

The ER doctor felt her head getting a bit dizzy. "Rem, I have to go. Thanks anyway." She turned around but her co-worker stopped her by the arm.

Thirteen frowned when Allison flinched at her touch. "What?"

"I'd like if you come, really…"

"But your boyfriend is there and, and-"

The younger woman cut her off "Relax! He's okay with it now.. With our friendship."

"How so? Cuz he suddenly feels pity toward me?! Cuz he saw all the pills I took? Or maybe 'cuz of the scene made yesterday? Poor, poor Allison! I don't need that, okay? If he was so ungrateful toward me before, I won't stick around. I gotta go."

This time the brunette didn't try to stop her.

* * *

She was mad. She was mad at herself. Se had been able to prevent this to happen again. She should have taken Ativan or something to relax. She wasn't able to focus fully on her work as she was used to. She could tell that she had lost her appétit, but she forced herself to have breakfast. _I don't want to faint again, do I? _

The whole day passed too fast and she felt being drawn toward the parking lot. She guessed it was Remy, but the grasp was far too strong. When she heard the other talk, her heart stopped for a second.

"Allison… I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you yesterday… but there were the shooting and the car crash. We have been both so busy. I…" Chase sighed "Can you look at me?"

Cameron swallowed and met the man's eyes. He seemed really broken and sleepless as much as she was. "I was scared. You fainted some days ago, and when you had returned I only wanted to understand how that had happened. I still care for you. But you didn't give me an exp-"

She cut him off "I don't _have _togive you an explanation! And you throw me accusations, until you fell into the hysterical ranting. You acted… bad, cruel even."

"I know, I know! I'm so, so, so sorry!" he almost whined. "I've never meant to hurt you. You know I don't really think-"

"That's fine." the blonde interrupted. "I get it, really. And you're right. I had made not so smart decision, or trusted the wrong person. But," her mouth was dry, "Now it's not concern of yours anymore."

"About that…" Chase looked down, "Are you really giving up on me?"

That was the final straw. The ER doctor tried hard not to snap, so she merely turned around and walked off.

"Al, Allison!" she heard Robert yell, but at least he didn't follow. She had enough of this; sure he might care, but they had broken it off a month ago, almost! It didn't feel right anymore.

_He had to understand! _Cameron thought, while her eyes were becoming blurred with tears. It hurt to act like this, but the words of two day ago couldn't be removed by a simple apology.

Once in her car, she closed her eyes and felt her cheeks suddenly wet. She sighed but didn't turn the engine on. A couple of minutes passed before she heard a tapping on the window. Looking at her right she found Thirteen. She made the car-window go down and asked "What are you doing here?" The brunette's face came nearer.

"Wao. Hi there too sweetie." Remy was smirking.

"Sorry. I just… I just talked with Chase, if you can call it talking."

"Did you walk out of the conversation, like you did with me yesterday?" even though she hadn't liked it, Thirteen's tone was playful.

Allison closed her eyes briefly, then replied "I've been so rude, haven't I? Sorry… do you wanna enter?"

The younger doctor chuckled "Sure," and in second she was on the passenger seat. "Allie it's okay. I'm your friend and I understand. You know I do, better than the others. You're pushing everyone away, buuut-" she suddenly grinned "I won't take no as an answer this time!"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I'm inviting you to this cool club. This guy.. Jamie called me, I've said I'd bring a friend."

For the first time Cameron laughed "Yeah? And you didn't even ask the so called friend before?"

Remy nodded "Well, she needs some time out! So, what do you say?"

The blond woman smiled and agreed "Okay, okay. But I need to take new clothes from my house."

"Fair enough. I'll wait you at my house in, mmm.. 30 minutes at the latest. Don't be late."

And with that Thirteen left the car. Allison did a little smile and made her way to the apartment. While putting on better looking clothes she saw her still fresh wound. She felt like throwing up. That was so wrong. Deciding not to care at least for a night, she finished applying some new make up. Once satisfied with her appearance, she went out.

"Here she is." Thirteen's smile erupted on her face as soon as Cameron was in front of her.

"Hi." the blonde giggled.

"Let's go."

Allison drove them to this club. Music could be already heard from the outside. The two friends walked in together.

"Remy! Over there!" they heard someone shouting.

"It's Jamie." the brunette took Cameron's hand and headed to the bar.

Sat in a chair alone there was the man. He looked around the shorter girl's age, or maybe just a few years older. Allison couldn't be sure, but he was not bad-looking. He had dark brown hair, and a bit of goatee. Then she noticed the eyebrow piercing and a little tattoo on his neck.

He smiled "Hey. I'm James." He extended his hand toward Allison.

"Oh hey, I'm Allison."

"How cute." Remy sniggered at the two.

The man laughed and hugged the younger then "It's been time!"

Thirteen broke off the hug as soon as it had started "Gah! Don't go all Jam on me!" she mocked, "And yea, been busy."

"Mm I see. Got a cute girlfriend this time."

Cameron frowned immediately curious and thinking _Girlfriend?! Remy is with Eric!!_

The brunette laughed drily "Um no. Allie is a friend."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what she says all the time." James muttered to Cameron, who was eyes wide opened, now realizing what the man was implying.

"Jam! Don't scare the girl off." Remy winked, "Where are that other guys?"

"They'll come in some minutes. Let's go in the private booths area."

Both women nodded, but Jamie added "Someone wants a drink?"

Allison needed it, so she replied quickly "Me, whatever you want."

"Wao!" he laughed, "Cool Remy, very cool this time."

Thirteen merely dirty-glanced at him "Stop it."

While he turned to call the bartender, Cameron giggled. "He seems fun."

"Maybe."

"I didn't know you had.. umh fun friends."

"Well.. he's not a real friend. Or I wouldn't call him my friend. I don't go telling him all my personal stuff. But when I used to hang more in the discos, or pubs, I met him. Spent nights together. It's been time, so…"

Suddenly the blonde wasn't so sure he was fun anymore. They had arrived to a private part of the club. "Does he.. uh, he uses drug?" she found herself asking, regretting immediately seeing Remy's look.

Thirteen sighed glancing down. The older girl tried hard to not stood up and leave in that precise moment. "Rem..." she just whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. I asked him to behave tonight. He knows I'm clean now."

"Are you?"

"Allison! What the fuck! You ask me?"

"What can I know?"

The taller woman looked mad "What can you know?! I thought you were my friend. You should know I'm trying hard, for me, for Eric. I still have my bad moments, but I didn't touch drug since I got with Eric!"

They were soon reached by James. "Here." he handed them two cocktails. "I took one for you too Remy."

No one of the two girls replied; they just grabbed their own glasses, looking in opposite directions.

In no time four more people reached them, three men and a girl. They all greeted, but Cameron didn't care to be a part of it. She just shook the head when James introduced her to the others.

"Let's go." she heard Thirteen whispering to the other woman –which seemed stoned, or something. Allison set her jaw firm in place, and asked for another drink. James nodded as he walked back to the bar. Remy instead took the girl's hand and they went to the dancefloor.

The ER doctor was left alone with the other three men. She swallowed, trying to shake that bad sensation that made her skin crawl.

"So, Allie…" one started, already pissing her off by using that nickname. "What's your deal with Remy?"

"She doesn't hang around here anymore." One other continued.

"I donno, okay? And we are just… friends." the blond girl bit her lips, angry that her co-worker had been out with this type of people. Now she only wanted to go back home, bury her head under the covers.

"I.. I need to go to the rest room." she excused herself, walking off fast. She looked back at the dancefloor, spotting Thirteen in the middle of a sexy dance with that girl.

"Unbelievable." Cameron muttered, entering in the toilet.

Almost wishing she had stayed with the three strangers. On the floor there was a woman, with her head resting on the near wall. She seemed to have passed out. Allison's doctor instinct took over and she immediately rushed over her.

"Hey," she slapped lightly the woman. "Can you hear me?" she checked the pulse.

Only half an hour later Cameron exited from the restroom. The other woman following her. "Thanks." the stranger murmured before disappearing into the crowd.

Allison made her way back. When she passed near the dancefloor, she was grabbed by Thirteen. She spun around, startled. "Remy! What-"

"I'm sorry for yelling before. Wanna dance?" the brunette had already her pressed against her own body.

"Who's that friend of yours?"

"That girl? No one."

"Right."

"Trust me."

Cameron sighed "I do."

"Hope so," Thirteen did a little smile as she moved in rhythm with the music.

Soon the older girl found herself moving back. All through the dance Remy had her eyes fixed on her face, moving them from her eyes to her lips.

"Are you drunk?" Allison tilted her head. Standing that closer she could smell alcohol in her co-worker's breath.

Thirteen laughed "I have drunk just as you had. Why? Wanna get drunk?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

The blonde pushed her playfully, then hugged her. The younger doctor stood motionless. "They scare you, don't they?"

"I- I just don't like that you hung with druggies and used drugs yourself."

"It's past now, I promise." Remy took her friend's hand and walked her to the bar counter. She asked two drinks. "Here, calm down."

They stayed away from Jamie and his friends, drinking and talking the night away. It was very late now, but they hadn't really noticed.

"Remy, Allison!" James exclaimed, spotting the two. "Here you are! We thought you two had left, you know… to do more fun things." He grinned lasciviously.

The brunette shook her heard, smirking a bit. "Come sit with us?" he asked then.

Thirteen looked at Cameron, who nodded. She had had drunk too much to care now.

"Alright." The three returned to their booth, and Remy sat down into a sofa, making the other girl sat on her lap. Cameron rested her head backward on her friend's shoulder, as the younger flipped her arms around the blonde.

People were talking, but they weren't paying much attention. Thanks to alcohol they both were slightly dazed. "Mm." Allison murmured a bit sleepy. Thirteen smirked and held her closer.

Unconsciously she was drawing imaginary circles on her clad belly, and soon her right hand found its way under Cameron's shirt. The shorter woman didn't seem to mind, so Remy kept on brushing every now and then.

A guy proposed something, maybe a game. Allison didn't quite catch the rules or meaning. With eyes half closed, she instinctively leaned on the warmth coming from her tummy. Thirteen was slowly slipping her hands lower. From the stomach she reached Cameron's pubes.

The older girl didn't say anything, so Remy didn't stop. Caressing the part, she heard her friend's breath increasing a bit.

She tried to stay at least slightly alert about what the others were saying. She slurred some words, and the others didn't question anything. _They can probably see I have my hands inside her shirt anyway._ Hadley looked down at the woman's belly showed. Half smirking she pushed her hand dangerously below. With a quick motion she slightly let out the border of Allison's jeans, just enough to push her hand inside.

Cameron parted her lips, her head still resting on her co-worker's shoulder. Thirteen was looking at the people around now, but her fingers were working their way lower.. and lower. She stroked Allison's panties slowly. The blonde just turned to cuddle more in her friend's neck, not quite aware of the intrusion. _Or maybe she doesn't mind in this state._ The brunette thought.

She couldn't understand why she was doing it, nor did she care. At the moment alcohol and arousal made her act.

Suddenly Jamie's voice startled her "I knew it!" he exclaimed, hinting at what Remy was doing.

Immediately the doctor removed her hand. "Will you shut up, please?"

The man laughed, "No need to be embarrassed now."

"Whatever. We are going home."

"Oh I bet you are." the girl she had danced with, spatted.

Remy helped Cameron on her feet. "Come on." she whispered in her ear. Without another word, they left. Once near Allison's car, the younger woman sighed. She turned to look at her co-worker.

The blonde had both eyes closed but was standing still, and Thirteen found it tremendously cute. _Gah! _She mentally slapped herself for that thought. "Allie? Can you give me your purse? I need the key for the car." she explained.

Cameron opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at her friend and nodded. Remy laughed searching in the purse. "Sleepy head. I'll drive."

Once arrived at the older girl's house, Thirteen was very tired. She yawned and walked the ER doctor to the door. Allison fumed to open it, slurring a 'goodnight'. Remy had always handled alcohol better, so she moved to her friend's side and opened the door herself. "Here." she giggled, "Goodnight." she leaned toward Cameron and kissed her left cheek.

* * *

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up it was over 11 am. Allison immediately panicked: it was so late for work! Than she remembered it was her free day. Settling down again she relaxed a bit. She should get something to eat, something nutritious since she had been losing weight, but she gave into laziness and decided to only grab some cereal.

Once in her kitchen she saw her jacket threw on the floor. Raising an eyebrow she promised to quit with strong drinking, but she knew it wasn't true.

Having nothing to do all day made her regress. She knew if no one showed up she wouldn't move. She sat on the couch and started eating. She made a face tasting the dry cereal. She knew she hadn't had dinner yesterday and drink with an empty stomach wasn't healthy. So she tried to keep eating but the nausea was too strong. She closed her eyes and pushed the bowl away.

_Damn._ She promised herself she'd cook dinner, _for real._

She pulled her blanket around, ready for a little nap, just 'cause there was nothing better to do alone. The phone rang, and her head hurt. "There goes the rest!" she groaned standing up. "Hello?"

It was someone from PPTH, asking her to come in the afternoon. Great, they needed her even when it wasn't her shift.

"Sure, that will be alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."

_As soon as possible_ meant nothing. She wasn't busy; she had nothing to do the whole day. But still she didn't feel like going much. But she would anyway, because she wouldn't change out of her pj's or move for herself, but she would if someone else needed her to do something. Anything, to help people.

&&&

_"H__ouse_, _please_!" Thirteen was immediately interested now that Cameron was in the diagnostic room as well. It was early in the afternoon but it had been a rather boring day. She had just walked out to take a coffee, and now that she was back the blonde was arguing with her boss.

House looked at his former immunologist and sighed dramatically.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Cameron, Cameron. I hope our child doesn't take after your sense of humour!" the older man replied, laughing as his own joke.

Foreman looked uninterested as usual; Taub was reading something, while Kutner was listening at House and Cameron, trying to hide his smirk at his boss's sarcastic retort.

Allison puffed and, ignoring him, she started to archive folders she had taken before. "You should convince Cuddy to get you a secretary." She turned around abruptly "But not me!" she clarified, second-guessing him.

House pouted "Aw, but you're the best one."

"Right." She sighed gravely. She finally spotted Remy, near the door.

House followed her glance. "Ohh! Thirty-one you're back. Why didn't you say anything?" he grinned.

Remy rolled her eyes and reached the table. "Hi." She mouthed to the blonde, who just smiled in respond.

"Well, I'm going now. The ER needs me." Allison stated.

"Have fun!" House's gaily voice waved her.

The doctor, once out the diagnostic room, couldn't help but grin sillily. Sure House got on her nerves, but she liked to interact with him, _still. _Plus she had gotten to see Remy, which always brought a smile on her face she noticed.

She worked for a couple of hours, then she decided she could return home. Walking away from the ER she reached Thirteen. The brunette had arrived about half hour ago. Subtly, Thirteen had glanced over at her every now and again to admire Cameron's petite figure being concealed by the unflattering and yet still somehow adorable pink scrubs, until Allison had eventually caught her gaze, making both giggle.

"Rem." she spoke out, once in front of her friend.

"Allie." The younger woman smirked a bit shyly.

"Why did you come here? No that I minded, quite the opposite." the blonde smiled clarifying.

"Wanted to ask you the same thing. This is your free day. And before you ask, the nurse told me."

"Ah okay." Cameron laughed "Well, they called me this morning. Needed me."

Thirteen nodded, but she didn't add anything else.

"So, you came here half hour ago just to ask me that?"

The brunette replied "Maybe. Okay no, wanted to see you. You look good."

Allison looked confused "Uh, I mean not drunk- er you know. Last night I dropped you to your house. Donno if you remember. You were sleepy, and drunk.. you know."

Remy had seemed to have lost her cool, the older girl smirked lightly wondering why. "I felt a bit of nausea this morning, but now I'm fine. I figured you had taken me home. Thanks." then she sighed "I drink way too much when I'm with you."

She was being playful and Thirteen knew it; in fact she just shrugged "Well… okay now that's solved, you can go home? I guess you had finished here, right?"

Cameron nodded "Walk me?" she asked, tilting her head to a side.

"Sure."

They reached the locker room, where the blonde changed in her clothes. "You know…" Remy spoke out, after minutes of silence. "That scrubs.. it looks good on you. Hard to believe for anyone else, but you-yea you can put off with a pinky.. thingie.. like that." The doctor had started to stammer when Allison had turned around to face her, all amused.

"Thanks," she twitched her nose a bit "I guess."

"See you tomorrow, okay? Drive safe!" Thirteen laughed at her own voice.

"Okay mummy." Cameron teased, knowing that her friend cared. She was being more protective and less reserved since her big fight with Chase, some days ago. "I'll text you when I'll get home. Bye bye."

"Bye.." Thirteen stood there staring at the spot where her co-worker had been just some seconds before. Allie had exited the locker room. The brunette frowned at this, _what the fuck is happening?! _she wondered, when in reality she knew the answer.

She found herself looking gloomily at her cell phone's screen every minute. It was night and she was with Foreman. They were watching a comedy at his house. She was nestled comfortably under in his arms as they lounged on the couch.

Cameron had told her that she would text but it had passed an hour and more already! Remy didn't want this to ruin her evening but she couldn't help it. Sighing she leaned over to put her phone on the coffee table.

Thirteen felt two strong arms wrap around her and spin her so she was facing Eric.

"Yes?" She asked annoyed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You've barely talked at all tonight. Is something wrong?" Foreman asked gently. He pulled a stray hair back behind her ear.

"No." the girl lied. The man nodded, but still looked a little unsatisfied.

Meanwhile at Cameron's apartment, the girl had had a long bath. Once out of the shower clad in a towel she jumped on her bed. She took her mobile phone from the nightstand, and started texting.

Remy was busy in a make-out with Eric, when her phone vibrated. The man raised one eyebrow but she broke the closeness anyway. "Uhu." She mumbled reading.

It said: 'Hey Rem, sorry I texted just now. Had a long looong bath, feeling better now! But I'm bored, so I'll go to sleep already. I know I know don't make fun of me. Goodnite for later. Love you.'

The brunette smiled widely, when she finished with the sms. Allison was really something, and she could be very sweet. Her eyes were fixed at the last two words, though. _Love you…_

"Remy?" Thirteen finally heard Foreman calling her.

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him, hiding her phone's screen a bit.

"You finally received the sms you've been waiting for. Can we start enjoying our night, now?"

The girl blushed lightly but he couldn't see it. She lowered her eyes and nodded. "Sorry." she kissed his neck.

"Who was it, by the way?" he questioned rather curious and _only a bit_ jealous.

"Just Allison." she whispered back.

"Oh okay." He bit his tongue, knowing Thirteen was concerned about their co-worker. He was too, but he was starting to think there was something else too. They hadn't spent a night alone in weeks.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Let me know ;) see you soon


	13. Paint your target

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **I am sorry for leaving the story for so long. This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted you guys to have something to read rather than a continued wait. Thank you SO much for the reviews! You guys have no idea how much alerts I've been having! This means so much to me 'cuz people liking the story make me wanna write more. So enjoy ^_^ until next time.

**13° chapter**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Cameron started to stir. Her mobile phone was vibrating. A light in the room had suddenly waked her up. She turned to her side and saw in fact that it was her phone which was illuminating all around. Lazily she stretched her arm until she grasped it.

"Hello?" her voice still groggy.

"Hey.."

The blonde woman opened her eyes, trying to be alert. "Remy? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry.. I, can't sleep."

"Oh." Cameron got out her bed. "So you thought 'let's wake Allison'?" she added playfully.

They laughed, "Well.. I wanted to hear your voice."

Since the night before spent at the club, Thirteen couldn't stop thinking about her co-worker. She had touched her, she remembered _that_. But she was 100% sure Allison didn't. She was relieved though: it would be awkward and veeery embarrassing. She didn't know what to do about it. Sure, she had always thought Cameron was beautiful, even when she didn't try to. And she was caring, but she had also managed to be a good friend, understanding, and she had opened up to her. Thirteen may not know her fully, but she liked what she had seen till now. Cameron was funny when at ease, and sweet almost always. Remy sighed; she knew what was happening. Pretty girls had never been difficult to crush on, but her older co-worker wasn't just some random girl in a bar. She was admired by the brunette and now that they were close she didn't want to ruin it. _This is the first true friendship I had in years!_

"-eeping."

That's all she heard of the sentence the blonde had just said.

"Uh, okay." she choked out. "Listen, uh, I'm at Eric's, but I think I'll go to my house. I.." she stopped, not even knowing what she was trying to say.

"You'll drive at this hour? You're crazy." Cameron laughed. "Well, drive safe I guess. I still don't see the point of you waking _ME_ up." she tried to sound angry. _Fail._

Remy sniggered "Sorry, sorry. Uh, Eric's moving. I'll go in the kitchen. Mmm.. so what you were doing?"

Silence.

The younger doctor burst into laughter "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"You better be really sorry. I was having my beauty sleep!"

"You don't need it to be beautiful."

_Umh. _Thirteen slapped herself mentally. _Let's not act like an idiot. _

"Hihi." she heard Allison giggling "Thanks. At least you think so."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking that." the other girl replied certain of that.

"Sooo, now that you woke me up, what can I do? You'll better come up with something interesting!"

"Oh don't worry. I know a thing or two that we could do on phone." Remy didn't mean to sound flirty, but she did. She cringed at her own joke… well it wasn't a total joke. She wouldn't mind to try something. _Gah! Not with Allison!_

Silence was all she could hear. _Damn. Damn. Damn._

"My, oh my. Wasn't Mr. Foreman enough for you? Or maybe he didn't fill you at all.. Am I right?"

The tension was immediately broken. Thirteen laughed "Ahah, very funny. And, for your information, this is not your business." she retorted.

"Okay, I get it. Hit a weak spot."

"..Dr. Cameron!"

"Heh, okay. I'll stop. Sorry, was just having my fun after you woke me.. Oh my god! At almost 3 am!!!"

"Mmm." the taller woman seemed not to have heard her. "What do you think of me joining you?"

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"Yes! C'mon, stop the dumb questions."

"Hey! I can get offended too, you know."

"Naw, you love me, I know that."

"Riiight, whatever you say. Before I'll change my mind you better move your scrawny bum and come over here."

And with that, Allison hung up. Remy opened her mouth, then a big smile made its way on her face.

In no time she had left her boyfriend's apartment and headed to the friend's one. She had knocked softly and after a moment she had been greeted by a cute blondie. Cameron was only clad in a tank top and pants, her hair all ruffled.

Now they were on her couch with the television turned on. "And then there was this ma-" Allison stopped her sentence when a moan could be heard from the TV screen. She moved her attention from her co-worker and she saw a sex scene on whatever channel it was.

"Uh..."

Thirteen chuckled as she saw it was a _girl on girl_ action. "Sweet." she said.

Allison grew uncomfortable when the moaning raised. "Remy, where's the remote?!" she sighed, blushing slightly.

"You mean this?" the brunette lifted the remote.

"Yes-" Cameron tried to take it, but the taller woman, smirking, avoided her hand. "Wha-what you're doing? Give me the remote!"

Thirteen laughed and shook her head "No, no. Let's see it."

The ER doctor turned her head toward the TV for a second then abruptly moved it. The two women were using.. stuff. Allison made a face, beyond embarrassed. She groaned.

Remy raised the volume smugly. The older girl sent her dirty looks. "What?" she asked innocently "Couldn't hear good."

She was about to get in a more comfortable position when Cameron dived on her. "Gimme the remote!!" she screamed, making Remy shriek for the astonishment.

"Ge-get off of me!" they wrestled on the couch, trying to gain power over the remote.

Minutes were passing along with moaning and _weird _noises coming from the TV. "Oh yeaaa!" one girl cried out.

"Turn off that shit!" the smaller woman cursed, now on the top of Thirteen.

The dark haired doctor was giggling unrestrained, loving this banter. The sound lowered, as long as their wrestling. Catching their breaths, they looked into each other eyes.

Remy suddenly became aware of their position, of all their movement, and the porn was still on. It dawned on her: embarrassment. She shouldn't have kept this. She stole another glance at her friend, just to see how she was. She looked amused now, but still uncomfortable. The blonde aforementioned cleared her throat as she was straddling the brunette. They tore their eyes from each other, and after a second Allison climbed off her co-worker. Thirteen inhaled deeply finally shutting the TV down.

"See? Was that hard?" Cameron broke the silence and smiled.

Remy grinned nervously and then they both burst into laughter. There was tension in the air when the older girl sat on the couch once again. They were physically distant now, and Thirteen couldn't help but hating it.

"Sorry.." she murmured.

Allison didn't reply, instead she questioned "Are you tired?"

In the other woman's head many thoughts were racing, all of them not so innocent. Her answer would be no 'cuz she'd rather do to other stuff, but she opted for a yes.

"Okay then. Wanna go to bed?"

_Shit._

She hadn't expected that. "Uh.. umh. Y-yeah." Remy choked out, surprised.

They headed for the room, and both got on Cameron's bed. It was all messy. "I woke you. You shouldn't let me keep you company. If I were you I'd be kicking my own ass."

The blonde sniggered at that, "Well they say I'm one who usually forgives easily."

"Bet you are." Thirteen smirked, as she lay near her friend. She felt Allison snuggling into her side. "Cuddler." she mocked, turning around so they were face to face.

Cameron had her eyes half opened and was wearing the most beautiful little smile. Remy looked her up and down, stopping at the chest level. She could see Allison's erect nipples grasping the top of her pj's. Her mouth went dry at the sight and she scooted even closer. She could feel her friend now, and had to control herself not to do anything stupid, _you will regret this later! _Remy kept remembering herself, but she remained that close.

"Who is the cuddler now?" Cameron whispered.

The brunette chuckled, but didn't reply. She sighed instead, she had to go away. "Umh-" she moved a bit. "Allie…" she started, regretfully.

"Yeah?" the older girl smiled sweetly.

Thirteen was about to continue, when she noticed some redness on her co-worker's forearm. "What's that?" she moved her hand to look better, but the blonde backed off.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed too quickly. "Just- just a little wound… Done when I was cooking some days ago." She forced a smile.

The taller woman, instead, narrowed her eyebrow, not really believing her. "Okaaay." she said slowly. _She rarely cooks anyway… _she thought. _But why would she lie?_

In the other one's head many thoughts were running too, all different. _How could I have forgotten to cover it? Fuck. _She was mad at herself now. She had been alone all night, so she hadn't really thought about it. Then, when Remy had woken her up, she had been distracted. Later they had had fun. She was always happier with the co-worker. _I had completely forgotten about it!_

She bit her lower lip; she could sense tension again. "Sooo, what you were about to say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just-" Remy murmured, "I think it's better if I go." she stated.

Cameron opened her mouth, _Oh gosh! She's not going away for a cut, isn't she? I had medicated it yesterday! It's not so bad! _She rationalized in her head, trying hard not to look at her wound.

"Why?" she whispered, hating her weak voice now.

Thirteen felt bad, "I don't wanna bother you. You are tired. You had gone to work when it was your free day. I've already caused trouble by waking you. You need rest." she lied. _It's not like I wanna flee cuz I might jump you, nooo!_

"Oh Remy I assure you: it's okay. I don't mind your presence really. Actually I'd like if you stay." _Hate to be all alone._

The younger doctor nodded, not entirely sure though. "Okay, okay. I'll stay then." She found herself agreeing. She couldn't say no when Allison was looking at her with a pout and doggy eyes.

The blonde giggled, hugging her once again.

"Yeah, but I need air!" Thirteen joked. _I need space tonight, or I'll do something stupid._

"Sorry." the other muttered, breaking the closeness. "Well if that's okay, I think it's better for us to get some sleep. It's 4 am anyway. I'd like to look decent tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're right. G'night."

"Night Remy.."

* * *

It had been a restless night for the most part, so the next day Thirteen found herself still asleep, until she was woken by noises coming from the bathroom. Opening her eyes, she noticed Cameron wasn't at her side anymore. She got out the bed but then froze. Those noises really sounded like… _Sobbing? What the-_

The brunette ran behind the bathroom door, only to stop. _Maybe I shouldn't enter, _she thought, _I don't even know how to comfort her, if she's crying… Why would she cry anyway?! _

Lost in her thoughts, Remy didn't notice the door opening, till she was just some inches apart from Allison's face.

"Oh, hey!" the blonde exclaimed a bit too high.

The younger doctor backed off quickly. "Uh, go-good morning.. Hi." she stammered lamely.

"Why were you behind the door?" Cameron inquired, with one eyebrow raised.

Just as she had lost her cool, Thirteen re-found it. "I just woke up. Need to pee." She grinned sheepishly "I jumped toward the door and you ran into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." the older girl had made her way near the closet. Remy could see she was already in work clothes.

"What time is it?!"

"For me it's time to go. For you don't think so, working with House and all."

Thirteen grinned "I know."

"So, the breakfast is in the kitchen. You can use the shower, whatever you want. See you at work, okay?"

Remy nodded confused, "Bye." Allison concluded, walking out the bedroom.

"Wait!" the other woman exclaimed catching up with her. "Are you letting me stay? Aren't you afraid I'll do damage or something?" she half mocked.

"Na, I trust you." The blonde flashed Thirteen a smile, which almost made her faint. "Plus you had been already here. Don't smash anything and we'll be fine." Cameron joked. "You came with your car so there won't be any problem, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, bye again."

The brunette chuckled "Okay, bye and thanks!"

&&&

At work she couldn't concentrate at all. "Thirteen? Thirty-one?! Lesbian!!!" House's voice made its way into her head, finally after several minutes.

"Uhuh?" she looked around, absently.

"Are you with us? Or are you in the wonderful dike-land?"

Thirteen sighed; she knew his boss was right. She lowered her glance, as soon as her eyes met Eric's ones. When she had arrived in the diagnostic room he had asked why she wasn't in his bed this morning, since they had spent the night together. That had made her remember the 'post night' with Allison, and the thoughts had when they had shared the bed. She needed to see her. _Shit. _Remy cursed in her mind, _I'll behave, _she promised.

When lunch time arrived, she was the first to speed up into the cafeteria. She spotted Cameron already sat alone at a table. She was making her way toward it, when she saw Chase sitting down next to the ER doctor. Remy fumed: she was starting to hate the blond surgeon. He was an ass in her opinion, and after the scene made days ago she was sure of that. For all she knew Allison hadn't talk to him since that night in the parking lot, when she had invited her to come to that club. "Mmm.." she mumbled, _why would she let him sit next to her?_ Confused and a bit jealous, Thirteen chose a table some feet away. She heard her friend whispering "What do you want?" to a still smiling Chase.

Distracted she didn't sense Foreman sitting in front of her. "Rem?"

Her head spun around. "Eric."

"What's wrong?" the man looked concerned. "You look really distracted.. absent." With that tone it was clear he was worried about her disease.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. But it's all fine, really. I just, I'm tired I guess."

"You should have stayed to my house. But of course you left early, so yeah I bet you're tired."

Thirteen finally looked into his eyes. Eric had spoken the last sentence with a weird voice. He looked upset now. Maybe he wasn't worried about her disease after all. She cringed when her boyfriend rose from the chair. At the same moment Cameron reached them.

"Hey." The blonde smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Remy did a little smile too, while Foreman nodded "Allison." He merely greeted, only to leave them alone.

"Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"No, no don't worry. He's just a bit.. upset."

"Why?" the other girl asked, while sitting down.

The brunette couldn't help but grin at the action. She wanted to be just in Cameron's company. From the corner of her eyes she could see Chase sending her dirty looks, sit alone at the other table. "Umh.." she cleared her voice. "What did he want?"

"He… who?" Allison replied confused.

"Chase?"

"Oh." The ER doctor sighed, "I donno, maybe talk.. maybe trying again to convince me I shouldn't have left him. I have no idea, I didn't let him finish."

Thirteen felt a wicked pleasure at hearing this, but nodded casually, "Okay."

Then, suddenly, she remembered the weird noises she had heard this morning. _Should I ask her? _She wondered briefly, before Allison's voice stopped her thoughts. "So, got anything planned for tonight?"

"Uh. No, but… I think I should stay at Eric's."

"Again?" Cameron frowned playfully. "You went yesterday too."

"Someone's jealous?" Remy grinned at her flushing friend. "And anyway yes I did, but then I passed the night in another house, if you remember."

"Is it my fault now?" the blonde woman smirked. "Cuz if YOU remember it wasn't me who called at 3 in the morning."

"No, no. But if YOU remember it wasn't me who wanted to have company at night."

The older girl smiled a bit shyly, "Okay, okay. You win." she conceded.

The other grinned, and took her co-worker's wrist. Allison tensed a bit, only to relax when Thirteen started stroking her soft skin. "Why you asked? Were you planning to see some more TV together?"

Cameron flashed her a confused look, but then she remembered. "Remy!" she removed her wrist from the younger doctor's hands and hit her on the shoulder.

"Ow…" the brunette tried to keep a hurt face, but she laughed seeing her friend's expression.

"And for your information, I was asking just cuz I was curious." With that Allison stood up, taking the trail with her. "I have to go."

Thirteen looked at the food-full trail, and raised an eyebrow "I see you re found your appetite." Sighing she rose from her chair. "I'll walk you, okay?"

"Sure."

While walking away, Remy turned around and smirked unkindly to a spying Chase.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Good, bad? Let me know ;)


	14. Come undone

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **I re found my muse! So I'm gonna write more this time. Thanks so much for the good reviews ;)

**1****4° chapter**

"C'mon, I wanna give you something."

Remy entwined her fingers with Cameron's ones and headed to the locker room. The brunette opened her locker and took out of it a bracelet. "Here."

The older girl smiled, slightly confused "A bracelet?" she asked. She had seen this one before.

"Yeah, it's mine. But I want you to take it."

"Ah, that's why it looked familiar." Allison grasped the jewellery in her hands. "But.. it's yours, why should I take it?"

"Cuz I say so?" Thirteen smirked lopsidedly.

The blonde huffed faking annoyance, in reality surprised by the gesture. Her friend took her wrist gently with one hand and with the other raised the bracelet. "Can I?"

Cameron nodded, and Remy fastened the bracelet. "All done." she whispered.

The smaller woman did a little smile, her eyes locked on the jewellery around her wrist. "Thanks.."

Thirteen had realized the situation would be much easier if Allison wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had decided to go with the flow. She still hadn't released her co-worker's hand. She wanted to touch her, _Damn! _The brunette groaned inwardly at her bad thoughts.

The ER doctor saw the weird looks passing on her friend's face, so she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remy replied quickly, leaving the other's wrist. She turned around and breathed deeply.

"Rem.." Cameron came right behind, her voice near Thirteen's ear. The taller girl shivered unconsciously, and turned around again.

Allison smiled and cupped her face. "Just nothing..." the younger woman trailed off, stopping when the other's hand rested on her cheek.

She couldn't stop herself as she leaned her body on Cameron, which stumbled a bit until her back hit a locker.

The blonde's breath was stuck into her throat, dazzled by her friend's action. She looked up and locked eyes with Remy. Thirteen felt her heart skip a beat. _No. This is not happening. I CAN'T. _She pulled away slightly, but her eyes were still captured by Allison's stunning green ones. _It'd be so easy to kiss her right now._ Thirteen couldn't help thinking. _And then I'd ruin everything. _

The brunette back off, but Allison's sleeve fell over her arm and cuts came into view. Remy gasped, unable to tear her eyes off the redness on her co-worker's arm.

She thought she had heard the older doctor curse, but she wasn't so sure. "What… how…" she mumbled, confused and astonished at the same time. _So those are other _little_ wounds, or how she had called some days ago… _Realization hit her hard, and she felt angry all of a sudden.

"Remy…" Cameron trembled.

"Who did these fucking cuts, Allison?!" Thirteen yelled, knowing the answer already.

The blonde woman opened her eyes wide, but didn't reply. It was happening all too fast. After a couple of seconds she pushed her friend away and walked out of the locker room.

"Shit.." Remy gritted her teeth together, and decided to follow the girl.

She found her in an on-call room, which was illuminated only by a dim light. "Allie?" she called out.

In response the smaller doctor just cried more. Thirteen bit her lower lip coming near. She couldn't make out everything clearly, but she managed to put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"The other nigh... I just saw a cut. You have more now..." the brunette spoke softly, remembering once again of some mornings ago when she had heard her friend crying. _So, did she cut in the bathroom? _She knew she couldn't get an answer at the moment.

"Please..." Cameron quivered; she didn't want to talk about it.

Remy sighed, and made her co-worked turn around. Immediately Allison crushed her face into the other's neck, hugging her with all she had.

They stood like that, stillness all around except for some sobbing. "I'm.. I'm so sorry." the blond girl brushed some tears away from her cheek.

"It's okay. I'm here…" Thirteen soothed, caressing the older's hair. She closed her eyes, thinking on what to say - to do - to calm her friend. She was slightly scared and very shocked by the news, _Allie cuts.. Allie cuts.. Allie cuts!_

"I'm sorry you found out like that." Cameron said muffled.

"Don't worry. I just don't understand… Why?"

The smaller woman bit hard on her lower lips, and after what seemed an eternity she replied "Sometime things are too much. These last months had been really heard. I'm confused and I.. I feel alone." Her voice cracked "After I dumped Chase everything else stared to break. I-I drink more than I ever drunk all my life, and I lost my appetite! I'm barely eating. I know I should do more but... Oh god.." her voice was mixed with sobs.

Remy was trying hard to remain calm, but her own heart was beating so fast. She wanted to comfort her friend, she felt ill. "That night after the bad scene made with Chase, I.. I felt so worn out. It was my... my husband's death anniversary-"

"God, I didn't know!" The brunette interrupted.

"No one knows. It's okay, I wanted like that.. but I trust you. You're the only person who seems to care lately." Allison sighed, "That night.. I cut, after years. I- I used to do it when I was just a teen. I started when I was around 16 years old…. I'm so fucking sick!"

"Hey! No.. no. Don't say that." Thirteen hugged her more. "You're an amazing woman. Don't put yourself down. I may not know about cutting, but I know those feelings you're talking about. Loneliness and all… You're not sick okay? I used drugs, drank too much and slept around just to feel something. Everyone makes mistake… it doesn't change the person you are. I still like you." The younger doctor smiled sweetly.

Cameron smiled too, a bit sadly through the tears. "Thank you..."

"Thank YOU for trusting me. I won't talk about it with anyone."

The blonde exhausted after this conversation, closed her eyes briefly. When she re opened them she looked Thirteen up and down, then brought a hand up to pull at one of her suspenders. "Nice…"

Remy smirked, relieved to see her friend somewhat better. "Not nice as you."

She spoke softly. Cameron just smiled more.

They stood close, in a comfortable silence, until Thirteen lessened their distance. Allison shivered a bit when the taller doctor touched her jaw.

"Are you okay?" Remy whispered in a husky voice.

She trailed off when Cameron moved her hand once again on one of the suspenders. Slowly she fingered her way down till the border of the jeans. Remy followed the action with her eyes, slightly dazed.

_What am I doing? _Allison was hit by thoughts, but then she decided to shut her mind off. Vaguely unsecure she lifted the hem of Remy's shirt. A bit of flesh was shown. Their eyes met, and lingered a little too long.

The older girl brushed lightly on the younger's belly, making goose bumps on the skin. Thirteen parted her lips. She was quite confused, but let the friend continue.

Cameron kept touching softly, drawing circles with her index, grazing near the naval of the other woman. It seemed like the blonde couldn't stop her fingers.

She let her hand rest on the abdomen of Thirteen, who meanwhile was just breathing in and out, slowly… almost painfully.

Their eyes, still locked, spoke more than what words could to. For a few –endless- seconds they only stared, without saying or doing anything.

Then suddenly Allison moved her hand away from Remy's belly and grabbed one of the suspenders.

The brunette whimpered "What's-" before she was pulled into a kiss.

Cameron's lips were so soft; they were perfect on Remy ones.

It was excitingly surprising, but it ended too soon.

"-going on..." Thirteen breathed out, finishing the sentence.

Allison bit her lower lip and looked away, almost shyly. Her cheeks were flushing, her eyes barely opened.

_Delicious..._ Remy had never felt so attracted to anyone like in that moment. Her blond friend was stunning inside and out; beautifully broken even.

She didn't care about the cuts. And she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that some moments ago she was comforting her and now they had just shared a kiss.

Before she could have a second thought, she brought her right hand on Cameron's face and fixed another kiss. A heated one.

The older girl parted her lips and Thirteen just let the tongue enter. Allison heard the co-worker moaning, or was it her? As the kiss became hotter, Remy slipped her hand inside the pink shirt the other woman was wearing. _Stupid annoying scrubs! _

Cameron trembled when Thirteen's nails scratched her skin. She couldn't think straight, a weird dazzling excitement was getting the best of her.

They held their mouths together until they needed air. When they broke apart Remy could still taste Allison's lip-gloss on her.

They looked at each other, unsure on how to act. "Remy.." the older of the two started, her voice quivering though.

It was the hottest sound Thirteen could think of. With a smile she hushed her friend. They kissed again, and she moved one hand on Cameron's bosom. She fondled right there, gently then harder, and the blonde moaned. _Okay screw before: THIS is the HOTTEST sound ever heard!_

Becoming more and more aroused as seconds passed, they were slowly losing their balance. With unsteady feet Thirteen pressed Allison up against the wall, looking cravingly.

"You want that?" Remy whispered roughly.

The ER doctor nodded and babbled a rushed "Ye-yeah."

Hands started roaming and muffled sounds came from the room. Soon the women realized they couldn't get what they wanted with clothes on.

Trying to behave, the brunette helped Cameron to take her shirt off. The shorter girl moved her hands as well on the companion. Thirteen was wearing a greyish turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

Settling on for a bolder move, Allison went for the pants. By this time she was shaking, ever so slightly. Her fingers had lost some of their deftness, but they seemed to want their prize too badly to give up.

Eventually she got Remy's denim undone, but she breathed a ragged sigh as her co-worker shoved a hand inside her own pants without any grace.

The two kissed again, and Thirteen slid her tongue inside the other's mouth. All of this was feeling of pure ecstasy to Cameron, who found her nipples hardening against her bra. Without the shirt on it was easier to tease, Remy smirked.

Soon thoughts were stopped as Allison felt cold fingers brushing dangerously between the borders of her panties and the way inside.

She had her face hidden on the crook of Thirteen's neck. The taller kept on moving the hands near her co-worker's panties.

"I'm going to do it." the brunette warned, spreading the older's legs more.

She moved her hand right between. She felt the ER doctor tremble as she caressed her sex.

"Ah..." Cameron moaned quietly, closing her eyes. Both girls felt a pain in their stomach as they stood that close.

Remy lowered the other's panties slowly. Allison was hairless there. _Good…_ The blonde smiled a bit even if she was agitated more than ever. Their eyes now locked as Thirteen licked her lips and mover her right hand again.

Hot sparks assaulted Cameron's vision and for a moment she didn't saw anything at all. Remy had thrust inside her a finger, and then another. She had started pushing in, driving the smaller woman insane. It took some seconds and the next Allison was moaning deeply.

The moment was rudely interrupted by the insistent beeping of a pager. Thirteen bit down the girl's collarbone, trying to concentrate on the blonde's moaning. It muffled the sound for a bit, but the pager kept on ringing.

"Shit!" the brunette cursed, drawing her hand away from Cameron's legs.

Remy studied her co-worker's eyes. She noticed how the pupils had dilated until there was almost no green left. The light was dim but Allison's cheeks were flushed, she looked paler though.

Thirteen swallowed hard, and let the other doctor wake from this blissful trance. The older girl blinked, like realizing for the first time what had happened. Her core was still throbbing; it had ended all too soon.

Shyly she brought herself to look at Remy, as well. The taller woman opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. She was too engrossed by the sight of the blonde resting on the wall, clad in only bra and lowered panties and pants. Almost afraid to move the brunette cleared her throat.

Cameron lifted her now-wet panties back on their place. She made a face when the item made contact with her body. Thirteen helped her to adjust the trousers.

"Where-" the ER doctor broke; she sighed. "Where is my shirt?" she questioned in a small voice.

Remy looked around and easily found it. "Here." She helped her friend with it. All excuses to touch the other again.

"We better go." Allison stated.

Thirteen nodded "It was House."

The woman left the room shaking. The dark haired one looked at the now opened door. The reality came crashing into her hard. Noises and other sounds could be heard loud. Sighing she walked out too. She entered in the rest room of the floor. Cameron was there as well.

They didn't speak, nor looked at each other. Remy splashed some water on her face and examined her lips on the mirror. They were red and swollen. She decided Allison knew how to kiss. Smirking she left the toilet quickly.

Better to not upset House.

* * *

**A/N: **Muahah had fun writing this. Reviews are much appreciated! The more you review the more I write! You guys inspire me. Kisses…


	15. Maybe misery

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and the many alerts/favs! Here the new chapter, enjoy :D

**1****5° chapter**

_What have I done? _Cameron's mind seemed stuck on this question. Some hours had passed. _I had kissed Remy. No, I have done more. Not only I had started it, if it weren't for her pager we would have finished. Oh my god! She touched me… _

Confused she threw herself on the bed. She had finished her shift very distracted, and now at home she couldn't stop reliving the moment. _Remy, Remy, Remy, Remy, Remy……_

Allison groaned wondering what the fuck had passed in her mind. "And she said I wasn't sick." she muttered, getting up. She went to take a shower; she needed it.

Once done, she decided it was better not to think about that mess for now. She didn't feel like eating at all, so she returned in her bedroom. Hugging the covers, she closed her eyes.

_Buzz__. _Her phone vibrated. The girl stretched one hand and grabbed it. Thirteen had sent her a message. "Great.."

It only said "Call me."

"I don't think it's a good idea." she texted back.

"Please..."

"Wao.. Remy begging?" Allison spoke aloud. Sighing she dialled her friend's number. _Maybe it's important._

Immediately the other woman replied, "Hey."

The blonde felt uncomfortable and her voice showed it. "Hey.. What, umh.. Why you wanted me to call you?" she asked.

"Are you o-" before the younger could finish the sentence, another voice struck everyone dumb.

"Remy, are you on the phone? I had to use my key, since you didn't hear the door."

Shit. _Eric. Eric……ERIC!_ Cameron's eyes grew bigger. "I gotta go." She hung up without waiting for a reply. She stood motionless with the phone on her chest.

In those hours she hadn't thought about him at all. She had almost forgotten the brunette had Foreman as _boyfriend. _"Fuck…" she cursed, letting herself fall down on the mattress.

* * *

The next morning was so busy that she hadn't time for self-pity. The ER was so crowed and she was relieved when it was lunch time. She could breathe again. Heading toward the cafeteria she felt like everyone was staring at her. _So much for breathing.. _She knew it was only a stupid sensation, but she couldn't shake it off.

She spotted Thirteen, Foreman and the new team easily. She changed way and chose an isolated table. Biting down on her lower lip, she realized she hadn't even taken a trail. It wasn't like she was hungry, but she had to keep up appearances at least. Slowly she rose up again, and went to take some food. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Remy staring at her, all through the motion. Ignoring her co-worked she bought an apple and a bottle of water. While returning to the table, she noticed how Thirteen got on her feet too. After some moments she was reached by the aforementioned brunette. Not wanting to meet her eyes, she kept the face down, only to see Rem's bracelet on her wrist. _I had taken it without even realizing!_

"Allie." the younger's voice brought her back on reality.

"Uhuh?"

"What are you doing all alone? Join us to the other table..."

Cameron finally met her eyes. Thirteen's expression unreadable, just like when they hadn't been friends.

"I can't." the ER doctor whispered, then turn around and left. She _literally_ left: her food trail untouched on the table. The other girl open mouthed.

&&&

All day, people had touched her but not seen her wince in pain. Well, if they had, no one had cared enough to ask her why.

Her mind was blank, the same feeling washing over her. She sat on the restroom floor simply breathing in and out with no pain, emotional or physical. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her wrist, knowing in a couple of hours she would regret it… but for now, nothing could break her euphoria.

A couple of minutes after the door swung open. Allison lowered her sleeve and got on her feet. After some seconds she was met by a nurse, who gave her a little smile. The blonde nodded weakly and left the bathroom. Her shift was almost over; she had to hold on only for a little more.

When finally everything was done, Cameron headed toward the locker room. Inside she was met by Remy. She huffed, _just my luck._ She couldn't close the door at this point. The brunette's eyes set firm on her.

"Hi." Thirteen tried.

"Hey.." Allison replied tired. She didn't add more, only wanting to go home.

"My shift was over an hour ago."

"Eh?" this made the smaller woman turn around.

"I had finished, already. I was waiting for you. You had to come here sooner or later."

Cameron made a weird expression, "Remy…" she murmured, taken aback by that admission.

"No," the other came near. "You don't have to act like this."

"I'm not-" the blonde stopped, to look away. "I have to return home. I'm tired."

"Don't do this." Thirteen took her friend's by the wrist, only to see her flinch strongly.

"No. You don't do THIS." Allison narrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry." she hugged her coat and left the locker room.

Thirteen stared blankly at the spot where the doctor's head had been moments ago. She didn't know how to feel about the situation. She was overcome by the many emotions flooding over her.

But of something she was certain: the smaller woman had cut again.

* * *

Remy hadn't seen the Cameron for the rest of the week. She had tried to call her, all the time. Attempting to spot her during lunch break. All useless. The only thing left was to go and make a visit at her apartment, but she didn't want to do that. _I'll seem pathetic. And needy. Which I'm not. I am not. _The brunette repeated in her mind. She was at Eric's trying to focus on what he was saying. She just couldn't. Since the half discussion had in the locker room, she had gone crazy. She didn't want Allison to pull away, but she just missed her more after what had happened in that infamous on-room. Some days had passed and still she couldn't spend a barely decent night with her boyfriend. _My damn boyfriend.. fuck!_

"I can't."

"What?"

"I said I can't."

"I know what you said. I mean-"

"I'm sorry. I donno what got over me. It's… it's not your fault."

Foreman looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Talk to me, Remy. You can tell me what's wrong. I noticed it started since that bad _discovery_."

"..Bad discovery?"

"When you told me to check in Cameron's house. When you found all her pills."

"Oh." Thirteen looked away.

"Is about her, isn't it?"

"Eric-"

"Please explain to me." he looked too calm.

"I care. I just care too much, for her."

The man nodded, "Which is good. I'm glad you befriended her."

"You are?"

"Of course I am." He smiled, taking her hands "So, what else's that I don't know? More pills.. or?"

Remy thought about the cuts, but she couldn't tell him. _I can't betray Allie. Plus it's not that I'm concerned about. Well, not only that._

"I'm returning home. It's better." She deflected, getting on her feet.

Foreman watched her go, giving up the conversation for now.

Once out, the brunette took her mobile phone. She pondered if calling Cameron would do any good. "No.." she whispered. A text would be fine. She started typing.

"Stop avoiding me. I know you're doing it. It's useless. It's a matter of time till you'll find me pounding behind your door at night, trying to make you see.. I miss you." The ER doctor read the sms over and over again. Her heart beating a bit faster. This week had finished, but she'd talk to her co-worker. The next one, she promised. _Yes, next week._ The blonde nodded, before going to bed.

* * *

After drinking half of the bottle, she grabbed the nearer bag and pulled her cell phone out. She dialled Allison's cell and after ringing a couple of times, it went straight to voicemail. She decided to call her home. To no surprise, the phone rang out to voicemail again. This time, Remy didn't hang up. She heard her friend speaking cutely. Saying she wasn't home probably and to leave a message. The girl ended the calling, only to ring her home, again. She listened Cameron's message for uncounted times. After the tone, the now sobbing brunette spoke "Please just pick up the phone and talk to me." As she was wiping the tears from her face she heard a dead tone on the line. Thirteen threw her phone across the room and pulled the almost empty bottle to her lips.

Allison opened her eyes. After that text Remy hadn't tried to contact her the last day and all through this Sunday. But now, at late evening, the brunette had decided to restart. She had even called at home! Huffing she went out of the bed. _Her voice.. _her friend had really seemed broken. She didn't want to be the cause of that. She changed into clean clothes and grabbed her coat. In no time she was out her apartment and drove till Remy's. She knocked softly, then harder when she received no response.

After a while a very drunk Thirteen opened the door. "Al..Allison?" she slurred surprised.

"Umh yeah." The blonde made a face and came in. "How much have you drunk?" she could see some bottles on the coffee table.

"A bit." the other giggled. "God! I'm so happy you're here." the taller woman dived in to hug her.

Cameron patted her shoulder awkwardly, and whispered "It's time for you to go to bed."

"If you come too," Remy winked.

Her co-worker laughed, "Okay." They headed toward the bedroom. The ER doctor sighed, not liking the situation. She had come to talk, to figure out their _problem_; she wasn't ready to face a drunk-head.

Thirteen smiled and fell on her bed, "Cum ier." she mumbled opening her arms wide.

Allison bit her lower lip not to chuckle at the scene. Remy was hardly this dork. "No, umh. I.. I came to check on you and to talk, but you're not in the best shape I see. So, I'll return home. See you at work." she turned around, but a whine stopped her.

"Noes... stay." the younger squinted, trying to look at her friend.

Cameron rolled her eyes, and came nearer. She sat at the end of the bed. "If I stay... Will you promise me to behave?" she found herself asking, knowing she couldn't trust a drunkie.

Thirteen nodded strongly, then giggled. The blonde sighed, and took her shoes off. She lay next to the co-worker, trying not to think about anything. The brunette put an arm around her, and whispered "Thanks."

The older girl closed her eyes, "It's okay. I missed you too." she confessed, _she won't remember anyway._

In the blink of an eye the brunette was fast asleep.

&&&

The next morning a stupid alarm woke her up. "Grublmsre." Remy mumbled unintelligibly, opening her eyes. "Ah!" she exclaimed, hating the light hitting her face. She fumed to get out the bed, and looked around. No one was there. Nodding she headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower she felt better, "All I need now is an aspirin for this damned headache." she spoke out loud, walking toward her kitchen. She could have betted she had left the bottles scattered around, though she found all in order. _Like if I had never drunk._ She frowned confused. Shrugging she let the matters go. After the needed aspiring and a strong coffee, some memories started to return. She couldn't be sure, but she remembered Cameron paying her a visit. _That would explain the neatness in my living room. _

Once at work, she tried her hardest not to appear distracted. _Again. _House demanded her to go and run a test.

"Sure." Thirteen nodded. Everything was always better than to stare into nothingness thinking about a certain blonde. She had already gone out to check on the patient, being too upset. Now she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her boss and the team. She didn't want to show emotion either. She _hated_ showing emotion. She felt more comfortable putting her wall that nothing could break down, but somehow Cameron had gotten through it. And now there was nothing to prevent Remy to fall. _Hard._

She heard a faint "Kutner. You too."

An hour later, Thirteen was still in the lab with Kutner. She was bending over a microscope and he was standing behind her waiting to see what the results were.

Remy stood up straight and said "House was right."

Kutner put his hands into the pockets, "Okay. I'll go tell him."

"I'll clean up in here," Thirteen looked down at the small mess she made.

The boy nodded, "Umh. I was wondering…" he hadn't moved yet.

The brunette immediately tensed, _it can't be good. _"Yes?" she replied, without raising her face.

"Is something wrong? I mean! You really seem distracted lately. And I'm not the only one who noticed."

At that Remy glanced at him. "Did Foreman send you, or..?"

"What?! No. Of course no. I'm just concerned…"

The girl sighed, "Well everything's fine."

"You sure?" he came nearer, "You can tell me… you know. Is everything okay with Foreman too?"

She clenched, feeling uncomfortable. "When I'll need a psychologist I'll call you."

Kutner frowned and walked out. Thirteen finished the cleaning up.

When her shift was over she headed toward the locker room. Cameron was sat down, alone. She looked lost in thoughts. _She's playing with the bracelet I gave her!_ Remy bit her lower lip.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The blonde startled, and looked at the other flushing. "Oh hey. Didn't sense you. I was.. umh distracted."

"I see," the younger woman smirked reaching her.

Allison looked at everything but her. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"You came to my apartment yesterday, didn't you?"

The older girl nodded weakly. "I thought so; an angel had put everything in order." Cam blushed, but smiled at Thirteen's comment.

"Did I make a fool out of me?"

The ER doctor did a sly smile, but didn't reply. Instead she put herself in front of her friend. Remy's eyes grew only slightly bigger, but she noticed anyway.

With one hand slightly grazing on Cameron's arm, Thirteen had her trapped as she moved closer until they were only a few inches away. The other parted her lips, her face confused.

Without thinking about the consequences, Remy lowered her face. In sync to that, Allison shut her eyes almost involuntarily.

Silence. _Thud._ Silence. _Thud._

Only beating hearts could be heard.

No contact happened. The smaller girl slowly opened her eyes and found Remy's intense blue ones staring, her lips just hovering next to her own.

Calmly, Thirteen took a step back. Smiling she backed off more. Turning around she opened her locker. "Is your shift over?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I'm going home." the blonde replied, a bit dazed.

The brunette managed to keep on her poker face. Without adding more, she heard Cameron opening the door, ready to leave. She finally turned and saw her co-worker looking into the room, scanning it briefly. When their eyes met, she blew Remy a kiss with a cheeky smile and left immediately after.

* * *

**A/N: **Aw. REVIEWS, REVIEWS! They are like candies, you just can't get enough =P


	16. Contagious

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **Wao, thanks for all the reviews and the alerts/fav that keep on coming! You rock guys!! Enjoy the new chapter ;)

**16° chapter**

During the week things had started to return to normality. _Almost._ There had been some weird moments; double meaning comments that didn't make laugh anymore. Glances lingering a bit too long, but they had managed to enjoy each other's company without freaking out. Cameron had tried telling herself that Thirteen _didn't really _like her that way. She was determined to not let the periodic awkward moments ruin their friendship. _And she's with Eric. Let's not forget about him. _Her conscience reminded her.

"Are you finished, yet?"

The brunette shrugged. "Depends on House. I don't think the patient will be dead by the morning, so I'm considering ditching out. If he is home asleep, it'll work for me too."

Allison nodded. She had been there too, she knew the feeling. Remy finished her coffee and stood. They had met in the doctors lounge. "I'll see you around, okay?" she smiled and headed towards the door.

"That would be nice." Cameron commented.

This made the other pause. "Yeah..." she whispered, walking off and closing the door behind.

Once out she found Robert Chase, looking pensive. He startled seeing her. "Uh.. Dr. Hadley." He acknowledged.

"Dr. Chase." she nodded, starting to walk again.

"Is Allison in here?" he asked, his voice wary.

"Yes, been with her till now." she answered brawlingly, leaving for good.

Once behind the corner, she waited. Then she returned there. The surgeon had entered in the doctors lounge. Trying not to make much sounds, she stood behind the door. She couldn't make out what they were saying. After some minutes though, she heard Cameron raising her voice. It seemed she had exclaimed something like "Just go!"

Immediately Chase exited the room, frowning at the brunette. "Still here?" he mocked.

Thirteen didn't reply, choosing to see how her friend was. Allison was standing immobile, with a pained expression. "Allie?" the younger called out.

The blonde moved her eyes on her, "Oh. Hey. Weren't you going home?"

Remy deflected "Are you okay? I heard you shouting."

"Yeah, Robert made me pissed."

"What did he say?" Remy inquired, coming near.

"Nothing too bad, or worthy your concern." Cameron did a little smile. "I yelled just cuz he took me… from my wrist." the older doctor looked away. "But it's okay. You can go now."

The other girl nodded a bit insecure, "Bye then…"

Once out the room, she started running fast heading out the Hospital. In the parking lot she spotted the Australian -ready to enter in his car.

"Don't touch her!! Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Allison. Again." Remy spitted furiously, barely recognizing her voice.

Chase stood frozen, eyes wide opened. He turned around and he had to admit he was a bit scared, _but only slightly. _"I believe…" he finally found his tongue. "I'm free to do what I want. And it's not you who is going to stop me."

If a look could kill, the surgeon would be dead at the moment. The brunette was sending him the dirtiest glare. "Watch me." she replied in a lower tone, coming closer.

The man tensed, but didn't move. "Dr. Hadley-" he started, only to be cut off.

"Dr. Chase. Maybe I hadn't made myself clear, or you're too dumb to understand. When I'm saying not to bother her I mean.. like ever. If I were you I'd be very careful." her right hand grasped the doctor's shirt. "She doesn't want you anymore."

Robert set his jaw firm in place, trying hard not to push the woman away. "She _doesn't_ want you, either." He replied.

Thirteen's features were contorted with many emotions. Chase recognized angriness most of all. He backed off, and looked the younger up and down. "Did I hit a weak spot, didn't I?" he smiled smugly.

_Punch!_

"Ohh..!" Robert stumbled backward, almost losing his balance. Both hands covering his nose. "You bitch!" he screamed, still astonished.

_Did I really hit him? _Remy's mind was going in an overdrive. She wasn't used to act without thinking, showing many emotions. _But God, it felt good! _

"You.. YOU!" the blonde surgeon grasped for words "You are lucky you're a woman!" with that, he entered in his car, very agitated.

Thirteen watched him drive off. "Wow…" she uttered, shocked by her own action. _What the fuck is going on with me?! _

Slowly she reached her vehicle, and headed toward her house.

* * *

"Yes! I couldn't believe it either." she heard a nurse chatting. Ignoring the loudly discussion, she returned to work.

"Poor Dr. Chase. His beautiful nose." Another nurse exclaimed.

This got her attention. Cameron turned around and reached the nurses station. "Hey?" she called out.

The three women immediately shut up. "Dr. Cameron." the one who had been silent smiled nervously.

"If I can ask… what were you all talking about?"

"Ah.. well…"

"I heard my ex's name, I have the right to know."

"He was hit by that lesbian…"

The blonde frowned, getting a bad feeling.

"Yes, the only girl on Dr. House's team."

"Dr. Hadley I believe," the other nurse added.

"Remy?" she wondered aloud.

"Umh, who? Anyway we heard he had been hit by her, we donno why yet!"

Allison nodded a bit distracted. When lunch time arrived she was the first to hurry toward the cafeteria. She spotted the new ducklings and Foreman walking calmly. _How could she? _The ER doctor wondered, reaching them.

Thirteen's eyes met her quickly and she smiled, "Hey A-"

"Follow me." The older girl demanded in a weird tone.

Foreman looked at his girlfriend puzzled, but she only shrugged. While following the co-worker, Remy cursed in her mind. She had an idea on what they were going to talk about.

Once alone, the smaller woman started "So? Why you did it?"

Thirteen decided it was better not to deny, so she replied "I… I donno. I got mad. He made me upset, I-"

"You donno? You hit another doctor!"

"Oh spare me the lecture! I know it was stupid, but he earned it… or so I thought." she mumbled at the end.

"Remy." Cameron sighed, closing her eyes only for a moment.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to tell it to _me_."

"He doesn't deserve my apology."

"Can I know what the hell did he say to make you that mad?"

"It's not just what he said yesterday. I really don't like him… He bothers you, and he said bad things… many nights ago." the brunette looked away.

Allison stared at her in silence for long endless seconds. "You don't like him 'cuz he's still trying to win me back?"

"I…" Thirteen faltered, not knowing how to answer.

"Please reply."

"Yeah..." the taller woman frowned, looking down. _I shouldn't have told her that. She won't talk to me ever again now! We have just restarted to be friendly again._

The blonde sighed, thinking who knew what. "Just.. just say you're sorry. To him. I've to return to work." She turned on her back, ready to walk away.

Remy put both hands on her face, growling softly. "Allie.."

Cameron stopped, but didn't turn to glance at her. "I'm sorry… but I can't help it." Thirteen whispered ambiguously, only to leave immediately after.

&&&

She had received a calling. Remy had asked to come to her house. A bit insecure the blonde had agreed.

"I don't know what to do.. how to act anymore."

Allison sighed, looking down. The younger woman had told her how she couldn't enjoy her free time with Foreman anymore. She wanted things to work, but she was far too distracted with _someone_ else.

"So I asked him to have a dinner out. He was happily surprised."

"I think it was a good move. Umh.. where will you two eat?"

"In a new restaurant, near his apartment. He wanted to take me there since days."

The older girl nodded, "But I still don't see the reason why you made me come."

"I _didn't_ make you. I only called, you agreed."

"Okay, whatever." Cameron waved her hand. "So you wanted to know what I think about it? Some advices?"

Thirteen opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off "You should know I'm not an expert in relationship. I mean, look at my love life! Or the lack of it…" the ER doctor murmured at the end. "Anyway… yeah as I said I think you'll do well. If you _really_ want things to work, they will."

The brunette frowned, wanting to ask if the other was pissed or what. But she didn't. Instead she changed subject, "What do you think I should wear?" her voice still wary though.

Her friend looked slightly perplexed, not expecting that question. They walked till the closet. Remy opened it and started talking "I was thinking these jeans… with a shirt. Donno which one."

Allison was standing right behind her, head titled to the side to look at the clothes. "What do you think of this blouse?" she pointed her hand toward the item. The taller woman made space, and grabbed it.

It was a pearl white blouse with a V neck, fold over collar and cat sleeves. Thirteen nodded "Yea, that's fine."

"I like it." Cameron did a little smile.

"I'm gonna try all on. Um-"

"Yeah, I'll wait out."

"That's not what I was going to say." the internist smirked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Call me when you're ready."

After some minutes Remy finally exclaimed "Allie, you can return."

The smaller woman smiled broadly "Rem! You look very good." she came nearer.

"Yep, I know." Thirteen grinned goofily in front of the mirror. Her co-worker slipped both arms around her neck and whispered "Eric's gonna love it."

The younger shivered unconsciously at the nearness, "Ye-yeah.." she muttered, turning around.

Allison backed off and laughed nervously "Sooo," looking around the room.

The brunette instead had her eyes fixed on her companion. Before she had the change to add anything, Cameron spoke out "And what is that?" walking toward the still opened wardrobe. She took from it a satin tie, on pearl strands. "Oh my god! You should wear it… No, you have to!"

Remy chuckled at the enthusiasm of the other and agreed "Okay, okay." She sat on the bed.

The older girl walked near, her right hand holding the tie. Hesitant at first, Cameron slowly reached out for Thirteen's collar. "May I?" she offered softly.

Remy only nodded, without talking just in case the other would change her mind.

Allison knelt down between her legs and took the tie into her hands. Flipping the collar up, she slid the tie around the friend's neck, her hands expert and gentle. Thirteen leaned her face forward. The ER doctor closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the co-worker. _Mmm, she smells good... _she thoughts, before realizing what she was doing. She opened her eyes annoyed and continued her task. After ensuring the proper lengths of each end of the tie, she started to loop one around the other to form a knot.

"Here." she smiled backing off. The tie was done.

The dark-haired woman looked down at herself, and smiled back. "Thanks." Her eyes finding the other's ones. She leaned one hand on her left thigh. It could almost touch the side of her friend. Cameron hadn't moved yet from her position. Slowly, Remy moved the mentioned hand from her own thigh. She rested it on the left hip of Allison. The blonde just smiled again, not giving away her thoughts.

Thirteen lifted the shirt the other was wearing only a bit, just enough to push her hand inside.

"No..." the older shook her head trembling, eyes half closed now. The brunette rested the hand on her lower back and leaned in. She slid down on the floor, in front of her friend. With a strong grip, she drew Cameron closer. She glanced down at her parted pink lips then back to her eyes. It was hard to tell which was more captivating.

"This.. all of this.. is driving away whatever I sanity I had in the first place." Remy's hot breath brushed on the blonde's cheek.

They stared into each other's eyes. Green mixing with blue. Slowly they lessened their distance, and the younger moved her mouth first. The other doctor kissed back enthusiastically, her tongue stroking, biting gently on her friend's lower lip. One hand tangled in the dark hair and the other anchored firmly over her shoulders.

Thirteen didn't realize that their bodies had begun moving in synchronized motion as Allison started to move on the brunette's neck, which was enjoying every passing moments. She had never thought a good make out session could do that much, considering she was used to _different_ means of arousal. But her co-workerknew how to kiss, so she was more than happy to continue their session.

Cameron tugged at the other woman's blouse eagerly. Her limited experiences made her self-conscious though, compared to 13's skill. Remy pushed the item aside allowing her friend more access. They kissed again with force. The taller woman felt a tug on the tie too, as she as being pulled down.

Allison was lain on the floor, with her co-worker's body on her own. The brunette made quick work of the trousers, her hand diving for Cameron's panties without thinking.

The blonde moaned in pleasure, rocking against Thirteen's hand, as she was being stroked delicately at first then harder and more intensely. Allison threw her head back -as much as could being on the floor- and Remy's grin grew wide. She decided she loved to see the older co-worker pant. She bit on her earlobe softly, only to be pushed back. The smaller girl attacked the younger with kisses once more, down her neck to her pulse… tasting, licking and biting tougher as Thirteen plunged in again, and again, _and again_.

Cameron groaned intensely, wrapping your slender legs around the other's waist, pulling her closer than how she was already.

"Oh…Remy…"

The aforementioned woman was going crazy. She wanted to go wilder, her head was spinning. Hearing her friend pant was exhilarating. With her free hand she started roaming above. She could feel the other's heart. She slipped her hand inside the shirt and reached the breasts. She could only squeeze one, as she was still busy trying to please Cameron below...

The smaller girl closer her eyes, enjoying all the sensation the co-worker was making her feel. What perplexed her most –though- was that she felt satisfied, satiated almost. Was it because she needed human contact? Or was it Thirteen? She didn't know and didn't really want to dig deeper into her messed mind.

When she reached the climax, her heart was already drowned in sudden regret and guilt. Remy licked her lips and smiled, her chin resting on the friend's chest. They didn't have time to speak, because an unexpected ringtone broke the relative stillness. The younger's face contorted, as she got on her feet. Walking toward the bedside table she grabbed her phone.

"Yes?" her voice annoyed.

"Remy… Something's happened? I'm at the restaurant. It has passed already half hour, if not more. I tho-"

"I know!! I just.. heh couldn't decide what to wear. I didn't notice much time had passed. Sorry. I'm arriving. Wait up, okay?"

"Sure."

Once she hung up, her frowned. "Oh god…" a voice startled her.

Turning around she saw her friend now sat on the floor, her features showing panic. "Allie.." the brunette started. "Don't freak out, okay?

Cameron stood up, shirt all tousled, trousers lowered, and face flushing. "It's not okay.." she mumbled, mostly to herself. She lifted her pants again and sat on the bed, because her knees were too weak.

Thirteen was already putting back the blouse. Then she walked toward the bathroom to adjust her make up and comb her hair. "Shit!"

Allison heard the other curse. She didn't dare to ask why. An explanation came anyway. "My neck!" the blonde cringed, knowing she was the cause of the bad words.

Her co-worked hurried out the bathroom, to take something out her purse. Cameron watched all the action in silence. After some minutes the taller woman finally returned in the bedroom. Her face looked normal, no sign of regret or alarm. "You gave me a big…hickey." There was a frail trace of smirk on her lips. "I tried to cover it, and now I have to turn the tie a bit."

The older girl merely nodded, her mind too tired to reply.

"I have to go." Remy sighed, showing some emotions after all.

"Yeah.." Allison stood up. Looking around briefly she headed, then, toward the door. The brunette followed right after.

Thirteen opened the door and waited for her friend to go out first. They reached their own cars in silence. The younger of the two finally spoke out "I'm sorry if all of this is that messed up."

"It's not your fault." the blonde assured, her voice a bit weird and not very believable though. "You better be going. You're late already.."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter when you'll see me." Cameron turned on her back, hands resting on the window of her car.

"It does." Remy countered, with a soft tone though. She came near the other. Cautiously she brushed her co-worker's hair away from her neck. She brought her lips to it and fixed a wet kiss. The ER doctor shivered visibly, the same dazzling sensation returning.

Allison knew how wrong it was, but another part of her yearned for the brunette… for her physical intimacy.

Firmly she turned to face her friend. "Stop it," she said, her face betraying the arousal.

Thirteen nodded, and with that she hopped in her car.

* * *

**A/N:** Dang!! (Just so you know I hadn't re-read the chapter so if you find any errors let me know) Leave me reviews and see you soon, xx


	17. The taste, the touch

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews, again! Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think ;)

**17° chapter**

She shoved the wet locks off her forehead and tugged at her dirty, bloody scrubs, trying to straighten it. God only knew what was going through Cuddy's mind. _What can I say?_

The older spoke first, her voice quiet. "Are you okay? You're white as a ghost.. What happened?"

"I'm fine." Cameron tried for briskness and almost succeeded. "I'd better go clean up."

"Look, if you've still got patients, somebody else can take them--"

"No, I'm finished for the day, I was about to leave. I'm fine, Lisa, really." the blonde used the first name, and did a little polite smile. Then she spun on her heel and retreated.

Cuddy let her go, but when she reached the door to the rear corridor and glanced back, the dark haired woman hadn't moved yet.

Allison stepped into the hallway, glad to be out of the other's sight.

In the restroom she stripped off her lab coat, dropped it on the floor, then spread her hands and watched them tremble. Blood on her fingers._ Good God, I'd grabbed that child with bloody hands_. Leaning over the sink, hot water scalding her skin, she scrubbed furiously.

It had been a long day, and now Cuddy confronting her had made her anxious. _Why did she ask how I was?_

Once out the restroom, she walked down the hallway. She was feeling weird, her heart beating fiercely. Only when the steel doors slammed shut was she was able to breathe again. She pressed her back against the wall, inhaling deeply to slow her pulse. She stared at her reflection in the metal in front. She felt nauseous as the green eyes glaring back at her flickered. Who the hell had she become?

She drove till Remy's apartment. "Come when your shift is over." That's all the brunette had texted some hours ago. _What does she want? _

The answer haunted her.

_Knock. Knock. _

Thirteen opened the door, her face appeared very tired. Cameron held her breath, finding herself unable to smile. The younger woman waved her hand and turned on her back. The blonde followed inside.

Music could be heard in the background. The smaller girl bit her lower lip, listening to the words.

_I let you in__, I let you in and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you  
You're so contagious, running through my veins  
You're so contagious, hanging onto every word  
You're so contagious, and I can't get away  
You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure_

"So… you wanted to see me?" the ER doctor tried to keep a steady tone, but she was trembling within. She didn't exactly know why.

"I _always_ want to see you." Remy immediately replied.

Allison's eyes fixed on the wall. She couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look at her friend. She didn't want to let Thirteen take over, because somehow that seemed to lead to things that she had no control over. The lack of control, the not knowing of what was going to happen, that drove her insane. She didn't want to feel even worse than how she was feeling already.

So she changed subject "What were you doing alone?"

"Nothing… just listening music."

"Oh. I like this song, what is it?"

"It's called 'contagious'. I like it too, very much. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Cameron whispered, somehow afraid of the reply.

"It reminds me of you."

A silence followed that sentence. Allison fought the urge to ask more. She needed to deflect again.

"How, umh.. how went the night with Eric then?"

The other laughed sardonically, bitter almost. "Do you wanna go out and take a drink?" she asked.

The older girl hesitated. _No… _"Sure…" she said instead.

The same question kept crossing her mind. Why was she still here? Why was she letting Remy move her? Shaking her head, she left the room.

"Concern?"

They were in a pub, sat together. Time had passed, along with many drinks.

"Yes, Remy. Concern… when you love someone you are automatically concerned about this person."

"Well, I mustn't be in love with him then since I'm not concerned that much." believe it or not, the younger said that seriously and completely devoid of feelings.

"How can you?" they were both startled due to the hurt in the blonde's voice; a hurt she didn't even know she felt. "How can you not feel bad?! How can you always be so cool about everything?"

"Allison, you are not… in your right mind. I mean… you have drunk…" Thirteen was suddenly so uncomfortable, out of place. It was a rare sight, to see her helplessly trying to find the right thing to say, not knowing what to do. Cameron would have laughed if she hadn't found herself crying.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me." wiping the tears away, the older girl tried to brush the matter aside.

"You're right." the brunette suddenly spoke. "I should feel bad, and part of me feels so. I don't want to hurt Eric. It was going all well," she sighed "but then you came into my way…"

"I came into your way? You're making it sound like it's my fault or something."

"It is." Thirteen stated, ordering another shot.

"What?!" The ER doctor frowned, an annoyed look on her face.

"You were interested. You entered into my life, without asking. I couldn't prevent it. I liked being around you… You cared…"

Allison searched for her eyes, but the taller woman refused the eye-contact. It must be all the drinks, but the blonde opened her mouth again. "I found you appealing. But now I d-"

"Oh, shut up!" Remy abruptly cut her off, and crushed her lips against Cameron's in a matter of seconds.

The taste of alcohol, the softness of a woman's lips, the urgency and the exciting aggressiveness. Allison had failed herself. She was not supposed to have those thoughts. Maybe it was because she hadn't touched anyone in a while, after Chase. Yeah… that had to be the reason. Dr. Hadley was clearly a beautiful girl. And on top of that, she allowed –initiated actually- physical contact.

When they pulled away they were both breathless, but they didn't waste more than five seconds before grabbing one another and pushing against the other's body, hands exploring.

"R-Remy, wait!" the older suddenly pulled away, "We're in a public establishment!"

"So it seems." the brunette, careless, tried to resume the previous explorations, but the other stopped her.

"The whole bar is gaping at us!" Cameron hissed, blushing visibly.

Instead of joining her in the blush 'session', Thirteen turned to face the people around. "Don't you have anything better to do?!" she yelled more angrily than she actually was. A murmuring started but, at least, the two women were not being stared at anymore.

"What did you do that for? You don't intend to continue… here… do you?"

"Unless you have a suggestion for a better place…" Remy's blue eyes bore into Allison's as she trailed off. She was aroused now, it was clear.

The ER doctor chuckled nervously "We can't go to my house because…" she didn't have any reason, actually. And her friend knew.

"Why not?" the other whispered, bringing her face close again.

Cameron didn't reply, as Thirteen had started touching her thigh. "If it's really a problem, we can go to _my_ house."

"I- I don't think that's wise." the smaller woman licked her lips, looking away.

"Mm, I see." Remy's voice weird. She stood up and extended her hand toward the co-worker.

Allison took it, and they walked out the bar. "Where are we going? I told you it's-"

"You talk to much, hun." Thirteen slurred, stopping all of a sudden. The blonde bumped into her back. The younger turned around instead and took her by the wrist. "Cm' here."

She drew the other near, and gave her an open mouthed kiss. "S-Stop it!" Cameron finally found the strength to free herself.

"What?!" the brunette had the insolence to look annoyed.

"I said no. Did you ever listen?"

"All-"

"No! What do you want?" the older girl pushed her friend on the chest. "I- I'm confused, and and you have a boyfriend already. He cares, and I have known him since years!" she started ranting. "I gave you a different impression. I'm not like that. I, I don't want to… I donno what to do!"

When she stopped to catch her breath, Remy leaned in and put her hands on the other's cheeks. "I know what we can do _now_."

"No! You donno, what the fuck! Go find some whores, I.. I'm done here." Allison seemed furious and began walking away only to stop. She couldn't recall where the car was parked. "Dammit!" she cursed, remembering her co-worker had brought them here.

"Will you please stop?" Thirteen pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think clearly. Alcohol had made her dizzy.

"Take me home!" was the only reply she got.

The younger woman puffed and started walking. The ER doctor, spotting the car, hurried up and left her friend behind. Once at the car, Remy spoke out "If you wanna arrive home, you have to give me at least a kiss." she smiled a mischievous smirk.

"God! Why would I want to kiss you?" Cameron made a funny face.

"Well," the brunette said scathingly "I didn't hear you complaining before!"

"Just don't. Don't touch me anymore; the other night was something I'd rather forget! Everything, let's forget everything!" the blonde screamed out of the blue.

Now Thirteen was feeling extremely pissed. Alcohol racing through her veins as she grabbed the other by the waist. She let the free hand ran up Allison's neck. She leaned and kissed where a pulse could be heard. She felt her co-worker tensing but afterward melting. Remy looked into her eyes then, deciding to close their distance. They kissed with all the hungriness they could muster.

The internist was the first to break it off, "If you don't want me anywhere near you…" she leaned into the smaller and whispered "Tell me to stop."

They kissed hard again as Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck.

And then she whispered back, with a surprising sexy voice "I can't." and she kissed the taller woman with all that she had.

* * *

Allison was like her heroin, she decided. The blonde had never been on drugs for all she knew, but she had. Some people used needles to get their high, some alcohol, others used sex. Remy needed her friend, and wanted the girl to use her back. And she knew, she knew it was unhealthy, but she'd take anything she could get. Any part of her would be enough.

"Did I interrupt something?" House barked in the doctor longue. His arrival unexpected.

Cameron was sat on Thirteen's lap, their faces way _too_ near. Both were startled to see the older man, and his former immunologist got on her feet.

The brunette coughed and looked toward the door. "What?" her voice wary.

"It was becoming more and more frequent your disappearance around this time. I wanted to know what was keeping you busy. But it's clear now." He winked, a smug smile creeping on his face.

The younger woman immediately looked at her friend, only to see her paling.

"Get out. I'm coming back soon." she said with the most serious tone she could gather.

House used his cane to draw Allison's attention, which seemed lost in thoughts. "So you joined the lusty lesbian side? That's certainly a surprise. Or maybe not. Chase had never been very manly…"

"House." Dr. Hadley growled pissed.

"Oh, how cute! Thirty-one all protective." He squealed mockingly. "Fine. I'm leaving. No need to get all spiny."

Once alone, Remy groaned covering her face with her hands. "Why?!"

Cameron finally spoke out, "You think he'll tell Eric?"

"No, he won't. He'll make jokes and hints. I know he won't tell directly… at least not now. Gosh, I hate him!"

"Don't give anything away." the ER doctor sighed, and came near again. "I'm sorry. See you later, okay?"

"I hate to be apart from you," Thirteen whispered, taking the other's hand.

"Remy.. please."

"It's the truth…"

"I know it is! That's why.. you shouldn't tell me so."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know anything.. at all. You said we'd keep it quite. That it wouldn't become serious. I don't wan-"

"I remember what I say." the brunette kept a steady tone.

Allison curled a hand around the back of the other's neck to draw her closer. They kissed again, and the blonde finally walked toward the door.

When Remy was left alone, she chuckled a bit bitterly. Cameron had just gotten away with a kiss, and no explanation. Being addicted wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

&&&

Thirteen dialled her friend's number and waited until the other picked up "Hello?"

"Al.. don't say my name."

"R- gah okay… Why are you calling me? I'm in the cafeteria, you can reach me.."

"I know, but no one will hear me this way. I can still see you from here."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked confused.

"Do you wanna met up later?"

"Met up?" the older girl echoed, like she didn't understand the meaning.

"Yeah. You know, go out together."

"But- but!" Allison sputtered, drawing attention on herself. She smiled sheepishly to her co-workers. "We have stuff to do, remember?"

"Yes, but Kutner and Taub can stay to check on the patient. And well… the ER is filled with others doctors.. Not good as you." Remy added, sensing the other woman's next objection. "But just for some hours, c'mon! I know you want to."

The blonde could bet her friend was smirking in her usual way. "Okay…"

"Good!"

"But when?"

"Leave a bit earlier than usual, and catch a quick show or whatever you want. When everyone is busy I'll tell I gotta crash at home. Don't worry." the younger responded convincingly.

Cameron smiled as she tried to maintain the raging emotions inside of her, as well as the conflict of whether or not going out on a date with the other was such a good idea.

She thought about the situation for a moment longer, before the brunette's voice filled the phone once again. "You'll have fun, I promise!" and with that, Allison's mind was made up.

"Ok…" the smaller woman replied, a grin plastered on her desirable lips. Subtly she scanned the cafeteria, only to spot he co-worker a bit far away, sat alone.

She watched Thirteen closely for a few precious moments, as the younger noticed and sent her seductive and looks that cause the girl to cross her legs in response to the building arousal between her thighs. Knowing that Remy wanted her turned on. She rested her head on one hand, and tried to keep her mind off the heat, since the dark haired woman was whispering through the phone words that _shouldn't_ be heard by others.

"What will you wear to our date?" Remy murmured, her voice low and husky.

"Are you ok?" Kutner's voice called out to Cameron. She re-opened her eyes and blushed madly at the worried glances she was receiving from almost everyone at the table.

"Yeah…I'm, uh, fine…just a little hot." she stammered, refusing to look anyone directly in the eyes.

"Uh, ok…" the man replied with a curious gaze, before returning to his previous conversation with the other co-workers.

"I didn't think my words had that much of an affect on you." stated Thirteen in amusement. Cameron just smirked in response, phone held strongly against her ear. They finally hung up.

With her head bowed down, and her eyes closed shut for another moment, the blonde tried to focus on anything other than her friend's influence on her sexual need. She was deep in concentration when suddenly an outstretched hand moved to place itself across her forehead, making her jerk into full attention.

"You're hot!" Foreman exclaimed, pulling his hand quickly away from Allison's head. "You sure you're okay? I mean hot, sweaty, and grinning to yourself aren't good signs…" his tone a bit playful.

The ER doctor paled hearing Eric's voice, and nodded excusing herself.

When her shift was almost done, she went home. It was time to get ready… After successfully applying her make-up, Cameron quickly looked herself over, while trying desperately to calm her shaky nerves. _What the fuck is wrong with me now?! It's not like it's the first time I go out with Remy…_

"Ok! Uh…my new jeans with my long, tight, red shirt—does this look ok?" she asked herself as she looked into the mirror with a worried expression. Again.

"You look jumpable." a voice purred behind, followed by a peck on the cheek as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's waist.

"Remy! I thought I was supposed to meet you at your apartment?" the older exclaimed, watching the brunette's hungry eyes through the mirror.

"Yeah, I know." Thirteen replied before placing a gentle kiss on her friend's neck, causing the girl to moan unexpectedly.

She smiled then chuckled lightly as she stated "Allie, you look good in everything." before making Cameron turn around and reaching for her chin.

After placing a quick kiss on the woman's lips, Remy suddenly pulled away. She grabbed her co-worker's hand "So… ready to go?"

"Yeah…" the older replied with a smile, soon found herself following the internist out her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the story till now. I'm a bit confused atm on how to continue it. I'll figure something out, hopefully not too late. Reviews guys! See you xxx


	18. Sweet frenzy

_**Falling inside the black.**_

**Disclaimer: **It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the rights to House MD or its characters aren't mine, wish they were. Who doesn't, really? The plot –or what seems to be a plot- it's mine though.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay, but as I said I wasn't so sure anymore about the story and all. This is not my best chapter, but I'm posting anyway cuz you've been amazing! Thanks to all the ones who reviewed and who still add my story to alert or fav. Enjoy..

**1****8° chapter**

It was happening. She couldn't believe it. With all the pain they would cause to others and themselves, it was happening anyway. What was wrong with her_**,**_ that didn't feel guilty or regret about it? She was cheating on her boyfriend! What was wrong with her friend_** –**_if Cameron was still that after all– that'd allowed that to happen? What was wrong with them, whom kept looking for each other even when they _knew _that they couldn't be together?

"Why?" She asked, curious and pensive. But she knew the answer. She had been lying to herself for way too long. She knew they needed each other. The wrong -or right, depending on how you looked at it- circumstances had already taken place.

This was going to have consequences, terrible consequences. Even worse: they knew it would happen again, and again, and eventually someone would figure it all out and it'd be hell for the both of them. Still, they had left it happen.

As the blonde trailed kisses up her neck to her jaw, Thirteen wondered what had happened to her. She was a sinner right from the beginning, but the other… Allison was a good person, or a least better than her.. How had she done that?

"You like this?" she heard her co-worker murmuring against her throat. Her voice low, but soft as velvet.

Remy stifled a smile. She hadn't got a right to smile in this situation. They were making a big mistake. A very enjoyable mistake. They were feeling right, even when it was supposed to be wrong, against all the predictions.

Neither Cameron knew how or why this had happened; it was insane to feel it right when it was so wrong, in all the levels… so dangerous, so forbidden. Maybe it was that.

A part of her mind was practically screaming her to stop what she was doing… what they were doing… but it was overwhelmed by the majority of her brain that was telling it to shut the hell up. When the brunette planted a kiss on her lips, it was like a morphine-injection that put that last conscious part of her mind to sleep.

She kissed her back passionately and left the instincts guide her into the dark.

* * *

"So, who did you take home last night? Or the other nights of this week for the matter?" House demanded, without calling for her. Remy just knew he was addressing her.

"No one." she tried to brush the matter aside.

"Oh, so no one gave you those… cute lovebites?" the older man grinned when he saw his internist tense.

The brunette touched briefly her neck, averting her eyes. Luckily in that moment Taub returned in the diagnostic room. But she wasn't saved yet. _Eric will ask for sure. Damn! _

After all, she had been more than lucky it had taken House all those days to notice the hickeys she was sporting on her neck. She had happily found out Allison loved to concentrate her attention on her neck.

She was still storming down the hall when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked kindly.

Thirteen's face brightened up as she replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…House."

"Ah." Cameron smirked knowingly. With that single name, her co-worker had managed to sum up most of the problems of the entire hospital.

The younger found herself smiling back, but she added "I wouldn't smile if I were you. He noticed… your cute lovebites."

The blonde's expression changed, her eyes growing bigger. She took her friend by the wrist and drew her away form the hallway. "What?!" she whispered hissing.

"They are not that little, you know." it was Remy's time to smirk. "Plus it's hard to hide them." she continued thoughtful, still playful however.

The older doctor hit her on the shoulder "Ow! What?"

"Be careful next time! What did you tell him?"

"Me? Careful?! It's you who can't keep her mouth away from my sexy neck."

"You think so?"

"Mmm." Thirteen nodded, slipping her hands around the smaller's waist.

"Well, if it's that so…" Allison stepped back "I won't touch your neck next time."

On the brunette's face appeared something similar to a pout, as she murmured a "No.."

"What?" the other girl mocked instead, "Can't hear."

"You're mean." the taller woman whined, amused though. "And no. I don't want you to stop giving me… cute lovebites."

They both laughed, "Can't believe House said that. Love bites…"

"Oh I do, bet it had been fun."

"Not really." Remy pushed her friend on the wall in front. "You'll explain Eric?"

Cameron huffed and murmured something under her breath.

"What?"

"I said.. you should indeed tell him." she sighed "I mean, it can't go on like this. I…" she faltered.

"Are you asking me to dump my boyfriend?"

The blonde stood silent for some moments, then spoke out "No, no. You're right. I'm not asking you anything. No one should force you into anything… just be careful. See you, okay?"

With that the ER doctor walked away.

Thirteen sighed, because she knew if Cameron asked she would. She would leave Foreman. She knew she would. "Damn…" she muttered once alone.

&&&

Allison sat cross-legged on her bed, looking at the bracelet that Remy had given her. She was smiling to herself thinking about... it? No. About her... _"__You're an amazing woman. Don't put yourself down. I may not know about cutting, but I know those feelings you're talking about. Loneliness and all… You're not sick okay? I used drugs, drank too much and slept around just to feel something. Everyone makes mistake… it doesn't change the person you are. I still like you__." _

That's what the brunette had told her in that on-call room, many nights ago… or what appeared many many nights ago. Only two weeks had almost passed, but a mess had been created since then.

The doctor was so confused. Only now she was starting to become aware of what she had put herself into. Thirteen had got really attached, calling her many times and asking to pay her _some visits_. And there was still Eric. Today she had told her that it was better to tell him.

"Right..." Cameron snorted and got off her bed.

Everything seemed blurred and each decision hard to make. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. She needed time alone. It felt suffocating to be at work. With every look too insistent she felt uncomfortable, _what if someone find out?_ In the cafeteria Thirteen kept sending her subtly smiles, but she betted Foreman would notice sooner or later. Her ethical moral was telling her to stop. Everything. Just to cut all off. But she found herself unable to do so.

What was left to understand was _why_.

* * *

What seemed to be another normal shift turned to be unexpected. Cameron spotted him after an hour of work. His trademark walk followed by the thud of his cane.

The older man preceded her "Cameron." he greeted.

_What could he be possible want now?! Let him not ask about Remy…_

"House." she hoped to sound as calm as she wished to be.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I am doing here. In fact I'm about to explain it. Buuut, first-" he tilted his head toward a young boy sat to an ER bed.

Allison walked toward her next patient. She didn't want to be observed while she worked, but she tried not to mind much. The boy wasn't serious, thus it only took some minutes.

"So?" she turned to face her former boss. "What you came in for?"

"To satisfy a personal curiosity." he replied vaguely.

The blonde stared at him, as to say 'Go on'.

"Since you are all chummy with Thirteen now-" he sighed to add a dramatic affect "I was wondering if you knew who she's spending her nights with. Cuz you know, Foreman seems perplexed as much as me." the man grinned. It was clear he had already a theory about Remy's new companion.

"I have no idea." the girl replied straightly, her face not giving away the nervousness she was feeling.

"You sure?" House came even nearer, invading her personal space. She raises an eyebrow. "I know one thing. The hickeys on her neck are noticeable but can't be made by a man. They are not _that_ big."

Cameron tensed at the words, "Okay?" she looked away briefly "And since when this is a news? Dr. Hadley likes girls too, so…"

The doctor was staring intently at her, making her more and more anxious. His piercing blue eyes trying to read her. She needed a way out. Luckily out the corner of her eyes she spotted a nurse coming closer.

"Dr. Cameron?" the woman spoke out a bit confused at the scene.

At this House nodded, and limped away.

&&&

Her shift was finally over. But at home it wasn't any better. She decided to shower to wash away some bad thoughts and sick sensations.

While at it, she was reminded of that first attempt. She shuddered as the water glistened over a couple of scars. Her shaky finger grazed over the slightly raised skin, outlining them. It reminded her that she should never do that again. It reminded of how she had felt back then, how she hadn't been sure if she would ever be happy again. Every shower, every morning, every day.

She would wear her mask of the happy caring girl known as Dr. Cameron. It didn't bother her that much anymore. But every once in a while you got to see what's beneath. To see the real Allison. She wasn't depressed, not fake to care for others. But sometimes she just wished someone would do the same, for her.

The door bell rang and she opened the door. After hesitating she looked down on the ground, enough so the other could partially see her face. She'd been crying, Remy noticed from the red veins in her right eye. She came near.

"Hey…" she whispered softly.

"You could have called, not that I don't want you here." the blonde sighed a ragged breath, and turned her head away. "I was just taking a shower and it's really late."

"I know… but I couldn't sleep and I had to talk to you face to face." Thirteen excused herself tiredly.

"Alright, why don't you stay in the living room for a while and I'll be down once I'm changed?"

The younger smiled and sat on the couch.

Moments later, after she was warm enough in her pajamas, Cameron returned in the living room. She inhaled deeply. She always felt this nervous lately. She didn't know why her co-worker was here. _Maybe it's something big that couldn't have waited for tomorrow. _She sat down next to the brunette and waited for her to start talking.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. "I'm sorry for coming over so late…" Remy started slowly.

_Every since I realized I had feelings for you__, I have gone crazy! _That's what the internist wanted to scream, but found herself too afraid to. It was all so new for her, and it surely sucked hard. She didn't want to mess up even more what she had with the ER doctor. _I'll scare her away, I'll scare her away. Shit! _Usually she was the one troubled by serious and complicated situation, but she was discovering she wanted all with Cameron.

"I…" she faltered, looking all around the room.

The older girl scooted closer, "It's okay…" she took the other's hands in her own.

"It's… It's over with Eric."

Allison looked at the taller woman in surprise. "What?"

"It's over… I do love Eric but I'm not in love with him anymore. It only works as long as I keep the dark and crazy down. I can be a happy person, I can, but I can't be like he wants me to -even if he's been good with me, helped and all- he can't take it. It's over because all I thought in those last weeks was you. Being separated was the most painful thing I've ever done. Because if you are not here, there's no one left. I didn't even feel like sex. And when we did it, I saw your face the whole time." she had said the whole sentence in one breath. Her face all flushed.

"Remy… what…"

"He had started to notice. He knew something was wrong. The hickeys oh god.. and I missing most of his dates. He asked and asked… so. It's not your fault, it wasn't working. But now.. with you… I know, I just know what I want."

The look she was receiving made the blonde shiver. Those two light blue eyes, so deep and full of emotions. The girl found her mouth drying and her train of thought stopping. She leaned in and captured her friend's lips in her own.

Everything else would come later.

* * *

**A/N: **Bear with me! I hadn't read the chapter again. Not feeling so great (I do not mean physically) so if you spot any errors let me know. R&R are love


End file.
